Das Experiment!
by Pekas
Summary: Den Cullens ist langweilig,sie wollen sich mit einem Experimrnt die Zeit vertreiben.Sie ziehen natuerlich auch Bella und diesmal auch Jakob in die ganze Sache mit rein.Genehmigte Uebersetzung.
1. Die Idee!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Originalstory ist von Nandir übersetze sie mit ihrer Erlaubnis.

.net/s/5647020/1/No_sabemos_si_resultara_pero_lo_vamos_a_intentar

Die Idee!Edwards POV

„Wir wissen ja gar nicht ob es einen Effekt haben wird."Sagte Jasper.

„Deswegen sollten wir es ausprobieren."Sagte Emmett fröhlich.

„Das ist keine gute Idee."Sagte ich reserviert.

„Komm schon Edward...hast du Angst?"Selbst Rosalie wollte es.

„Selbstverständlich nicht."Antwortete ich verärgert.

„Versuchen wir es."Sagte Alice.

Mich beunruhigte das was sie Familie konnte manchmal recht rüde Gedanken haben,aber jetzt verbargen sie sie Alle vor mir in dem sie an Unsinn war ein Zeichen das etwas im Busch war...ich kannte sie zu mit einem Experiment...Alkohol...das konnte nicht gut gehen.

„Ich will das Bella dabei ist."Spielte ich meinen letzten Trumpf aus.

„Wie rührend Edward...kannst du auch mal was ohne sie machen?Du bist ja süchtig."Rosalie, nett wie immer...und ehrlich.

„Sie ist mein Leben!"Jetzt war ich sauer."Was Teufel geht dich das an?"Keiner schien mir zuzuhören.

„Ich bezweifle sehr das es uns umbringt...es wird uns wahrscheinlich gar nichts tun."Wow,selbst Carlisle war überzeugt.

War ich den der Einzige normale hier?

„Machen wir es?"Fragte Emmett enthusiastisch.

Ich antwortete nicht,sonder zog mein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte die Nummer die ich auswendig kannte.

„Bella?Kannst du zu uns nach Hause kommen?Ich brauche dich hier...falls etwas schief laufen sollte..."Murmelte ich und versuchte meine Nervosität zu sie zugesagt hatte,legte ich auf.

„Gut!"Rief Emmett."Womit fangen wir an?Whisky oder Wodka?"

Das würde auf gar keinen Fall ein gutes Ende nehmen...


	2. Das Experiment!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Nandir77.

Das Experiment!Bellas POV

Ich sprang schnell in meinen alten Transporter. Edward hatte mir keine Details erzählt,aber es war klar das im Hause Cullen irgendetwas passierte...was es wohl diesmal war?Meine Nerven und die Erwartung schnürten mir den Magen zu. Edward hatte sich alles andere als ruhig angehö war bestimmt nichts gutes.

In der Eile hatte ich mir das erste angezogen was mir in die Finger gefallen war,eine Jeans und einen alten grauen würde dazu bestimmt etwas zu sagen sie würde verstehen müssen das es ein Notfall war,und mein Look nicht so wichtig.

Ich warf meinen Transporter an und fuhr langsam auf den Weg."Verdammter Schrotthaufen."Fluchte ich,mich störte zum ersten mal die Langsamkeit meines Autos. Jetzt hätte ich nichts dagegen einen schicken Volvo zu fahren.

Als ich am Haus der Cullens ankam,war mindestens eine Halbe Stunde parkte und beim aussteigen sah ich schon Edward mit betrübtem Gesichtsausdruck auf mich warten.

„Bella."Sagte er als ob ich seine letzte Rettung sei.

„Edward,was ist los?"Fragte ich voller Neugier.

„Es ist ein neues..."Er zögerte einen Moment."...Cullen Experiment."Erklärte er mit Grabes Stimme.

Erleichtert atmete ich diesem Zeitpunkt war ein schlichtes Experiment nichts hatte mit einer Horde wilder Volturis,oder rachsüchtigen Werwölfen gerechnet,da war ein Experiment doch nichts...na ja,ich konnte mich auch täuschen.

„Welches Experiment?"Fragte ich neugierig.

Edward nahm sanft meinen Arm und ging mit mir zur Haustür. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und zog die Stirn kraus,er schien die richtigen Worte zu suchen.

„Bella,welche Erfahrung hast du mit dem Alkohol?"Welch seltsame Frage er mir als Antwort gab.

Tolle Edward etwa wissen ob ich trinke?Warum fragte er so etwas?Ob er vorhatte...?Da ging mir ein Licht auf. Experiment. Natürlich.

„Oh!"Sagte ich bei der Erkenntnis.

Ich sah zu Edward,der hatte immer noch diesen tragischen konnte daran so schlimm sein?Er war ein 109 Jähriger Vampir,so gut wie unzerstörbar...und hatte Angst vor ein wenig Alkohol?Bei dem Gedanken musste ich lachen.

„Ich finde das nicht witzig!"Sagte Edward finster und frustriert,wahrscheinlich weil er nicht wusste was ich dachte.

„Edward,das ist doch nicht so schlimm."Versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen."Wenn du nicht willst,dann lass es einfach."

„Du kennst doch Emmett."Sagte er langsam."Wenn ich mich weigere,wird er mir den Kopf für ein paar Jahrzehnte,mit seinen dummen Scherzen füllen."Murmelte Edward und fügte hinzu."Ich habe keine Angst Alkohol zu trinken,ich sehe nur nicht den Sinn dahinter."

„Gut,dann machs eben."Animierte ich ihn."Es würde mal eine Abwechslung,nach so vielen Jahren, in euren Leben sein..."

Ehrlich gesagt war mir gerade eine großartige Idee in den Kopf geschossen,es war vielleicht die Möglichkeit einen etwas anderen Edward zu weiß,es wird gesagt das Alkohol die Hemmungen verschwinden lässt und man Sachen macht die man nüchtern nicht tun würde...das reichte mir.

„Komm schon."Sagte ich und versuchte ihn weiter zu ziehen."Was auch immer passiert,ich werde da sein. Außerdem bezweifle ich das Alkohol tödlich für Vampire ist...es wird wahrscheinlich nichts passieren."

Meine Worte schienen Edward ein wenig zu beruhigen,er lächelte ein wenig und machte die Tür auf.

„Bella!"Quietschte Alice als sie mich sah,dann blieb sie wie gelähmt stehen als sie mein Outfit bemerkte.

„Schwesterchen!"Schrie Emmett."Autsch. Was?Rosalie?"Er rieb sich den Kopf.

Alle waren sie da,selbst Esme. Wow!

„Willkommen Bella,wie geht es dir?"Wohlerzogen wie immer kam Carlisle auf mich zu.

„Sehr Carlisle."Sagte ich und versuchte meine Unruhe zu verbergen."Was führt uns zusammen"

„Hat Edward es dir nicht gesagt?"Fragte Jasper fasziniert.

„Eh,ich glaube es geht um ein Experiment oder so..."Sagte ich unschuldig.

„Kann man so sagen."Kam es von Alice.

Alle sahen sich zweifelnd der Nähe von Emmett und Rosalie standen mehrere Flaschen mit starkem einzige was mir bekannt vor kam war eine Flasche trank normalerweise nur Bier,und zu sehr seltenen Gelegenheiten mal einen sah zu Carlisle,er hatte bestimmt die Idee gehabt.

„Das war nicht meine Idee."Carlisle hatte meinen Blick richtig gedeutet."Aber ich glaube das es interessant wird zu sehen was passiert...oder zu bestätigen,das nichts ich bin wie Alle mit dem Experiment einverstanden. Na ja,Alle außer Edward. Aber ich hoffe das deine Anwesenheit ihn animiert."Sagte er und sah zu Edward.

„Ich mache es ja,wenn alle es wollen."Knurrte Edward."Und wenn es nur hilft,das ihr aufhört so einen Unsinn zu denken."

„Sieh mich nicht an."Sagte Emmett grinsend.

„Genau wegen dir sage ich es ja."Murmelte Edward.

„Ich glaube Bella weiß mehr darüber als wir."Sagte Jasper und sah mich an."Also ich kann mich kaum daran erinnern ob ich je Alkohol getrunken habe. Außerdem wird jede Erfahrung von früher nicht mit der von jetzt zu vergleichen sein."

„Ehrlich gesagt,habe ich nicht wirklich viel Erfahrung damit."Gab ich zu."Ich habe bis jetzt nur einigen Freunden in Phönix beim trinken zugesehen und ganz selten mal hat Charlie etwas stärkeres getrunken.."

„Du bist nicht sehr nützlich."Sagte Rosalie und warf mir einen ihrer eisigen Blicke zu.

„Ignoriere Rosalie einfach."Sagte Edward zu mir."Du musst gar nichts machen Schatz,ich will nur das du als Beobachter dabei bist."

„Sei kein Spielverderber Ed!"Kam es von Emmett."Bella kann einen Schluck mit uns trinken,ich glaube nicht das ihr das weh tun würde."

„Bella sollte nicht trinken,sie ist eine Dame."Das kam natürlich von Edward.

Toll,Edward traf mal wieder die Entscheidungen für das ich unbedingt trinken wollte,aber ständig glaubten Alle für mich entscheiden zu müssen. Hatte ich kein Recht auf eine eigene Meinung?Ich beschloss ihm zu widersprechen.

„Ich habe kein Problem damit euch dabei Gesellschaft zu leisten."Sagte ich bestimmt."Selbstverständlich werde ich auch trinken...ein Glas vielleicht."Fügte ich hinzu als ich Edwards grimmigen Blick sah.

„Das solltest du nicht Bella."Sagte Edward flehend."Das gehört sich nicht für eine Lady."

„Komm schon Edward,es ist ja nicht das erste mal."Er sah mich erschrocken an."Nur einmal,bei einer Geburtstagsfeier von Renee..und ich bin nicht daran gestorben."Sagte ich mit einem Versuch lustig zu klingen.

„Ich finde es nicht gut wenn du trinkst Bella,du könntest...krank werden."Edward versuchte mich zu überzeugen.

„Es wird schon nichts passieren,Alice macht doch auch mit."Beschwerte ich mich.

„Edward,es ist ihre Entscheidung."Sagte,zu meiner Überraschung, Esme."Ich hoffe du willst ihr das nicht nehmen."

Edward sah sie genauso überrascht an wie schien Edward in ihren Gedanken etwas zu sagen,denn sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich von verärgert in heiter und er sah mich liebevoll an.

„Du kannst tun was du möchtest Bella. Was immer du auch entscheidest,ist Ok für werde schon auf dich aufpassen."

„Danke."Sagte ich mehr zu Esme als zu Edward.

Alle setzten sich an den Tisch,überzeugt davon mit dem Experiment zu beginnen. Edward wies mir meinen Platz zu,indem er mir einen Stuhl zurecht rü rührte sich um den Anfang zu machen,also beschloss ich die Initiative zu ergreifen.

„Also,mal sehen."Sagte ich und fühlte mich wichtig."Wenn wir das hier trinken wollen,brauchen wir Gläser.."

„Die hole ich."Sagte Jasper und verschwand in Vampir-Geschwindigkeit in der Küche.

„Und vielleicht auch ein wenig Eis."Ich erinnerte mich wie Charlie das machte."Gut zumindest für mich."Sagte ich ,als ich merkte das mich Alle belustigt ansahen.

„Gut,wir sitzen am Tisch,jetzt brauchen wir noch ein Gesprächsthema..."Erklärte ich."Sozusagen als Ausrede."

„Brauchen wir eine Ausrede?"Fragte Rosalie ernst.

„Nicht wirklich."Sagte ich."Aber es dient dazu das Ganze zu beleben."

„Das sehe ich auch so."Unterstützte mich Carlisle.

„Gut,also fangen wir an."Beschloss ich."Edward...Edward?Wo zum Teufel ist er?"

Während wir anderen gequatscht hatten,hatte Edward beschlossen zu wir ja wohl nicht geflüchtet sein?

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen das er so etwas machen würde.

„Er ist vor ungefähr zwei Minuten aus dem Haus gegangen."Erklärte Emmett und konzentrierte sich auf die Flaschen."Ich weiß nicht wo er hin ist,ich kann keine Gedanken lesen. Obwohl ich es manchmal gerne täte."Sagte er und sah zu Rosalie. Die schnaufte nur.

„Verdammt!"Sagte ich frustriert.

„Ist egal,wir können schon mal anfangen."Alice wurde ungeduldig.

„Aber Edward..."

„Er wird wiederkommen."Alice grinste."Du wirst nie erraten,wo er hin ist und was er macht...es wird die wahrscheinlich überraschen."

„Ok.."Sagte ich immer noch unsicher,aber doch ein wenig beruhigter.

Die Gläser standen auf dem Tisch,auch Eis war jetzt da. Jasper hatte mich mit Sicherheit von der Küche her gehört und es als Aufmerksamkeit für mich lächelte ihm zu.

Plötzlich nahm Rosalie eine Flasche,machte sie auf und schütte in ein wenig in die Glä übernahm überraschend die Initiative.

„Selbst Rose ist aufgeregt."Sagte Emmett zärtlich,dafür erntete er einen wütenden Blick der Blondine.

„Ihr habt vorher noch nie getrunken,nicht wahr?"Fragte ich.

„Als Vampir nicht."Kam es von Jasper.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."Sagte Alice."Glaube es aber nicht."

„Niemand hat als Vampir getrunken."Erklärte Carlisle."Jedenfalls nicht das ich wüsste!"Er warf den Anderen einen Blick zu.

„Worauf warten wir?"Sagte Esme lächelnd.

„Was hast du uns serviert?"Alice betrachtete ihr Glas mit einem Anflug von Ekel.

„Whisky."Antwortete Rosalie ohne mich anzusehen.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das zu trinken."Bemerkte Jasper.

„Stell dir vor das es Blut ist."Sagte Emmett."Und halte besser die Luft an."

Alice hatte mit einem mal einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck,als wenn sie in die Unendlichkeit blicken würde. Das hatte ich schon mal gesehen,sie hatte eine Vision.

„Edward wir in weniger als fünf Minuten hier sein."Verkündete sie aufgeregt.

„Gut,ich will es jetzt ausprobieren."Sagte Emmett.

Es ging mit auf einmal alles sehr schnell,viel zu schnell für meine Menschenaugen. Emmett nahm das Glas und trank es mit einem Schluck klappte mein Kinn nach unten,aber ich war nicht die einzige sahen ihn,mit den Augen so groß wie Untertassen,erwartungsvoll an.

Was wird jetzt passieren?


	3. Edward geht einkaufen!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Nandir77.

Eine kleine Erklärung am Rande,die mit - gekennzeichneten Sätze sind die Gedanken die Edward hört!

Edward geht einkaufen!Edwards POV

Ich nützte den Augenblick als Alle redeten,um aus dem Haus zu den Gedanken von Alice hatte ich ihre Vision gesehen,und ich würde dafür sorgen,das es genauso eintreffen wird wie sie es gesehen war klar das das gar nicht ritterlich war etwas im verborgenen zu planen,aber ich wollte es versuchen und glaubte nicht das es zu größeren Problemen führen würde.

In der Vision von Alice hatte ich eine so andere Bella gesehen...hemmungslos und mir absolut ausgeliefert...bei Bella würde der Alkohol einen größeren Effekt ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen,es musste genau so kommen. Bella war immer so reserviert und schüchtern...na ja, ich wollte sie so viele Sachen fragen die sie mir normalerweise nie beantworten würde oder nicht mit der versicherte ich mich diesmal vorher das sie ihre Hemmungen vergaß und mir meine Fragen wahrheitsgemäß beantworten wird.

Ich nahm nicht den Volvo,sondern rannte durch den Wald. Bella hätte den Wagen gehört und ich wollte ihr keine Chance geben mich aufzuhalten.

Bis ich zu den ersten Straßen von Forks kam,rannte ich frei wie es mir gefiel,dann ging ich in normal Geschwindigkeit bis zum 24 Stunden war ich drin,da stürmten auch schon die ersten Gedanken auf mich ein.

-Cullen-Dachte einer mit missfallen,anscheinend einer meiner Mitschüler,die Stimme kam mir ein wenig bekannt vor.

-Wie gut er aussieht...vielleicht ist Heute mein Glückstag-Dachte ein Mädchen und sah mich kokett an.

-Uhmpf-Dachte ich und versuchte einige unanständige Gedanken der Kassiererinnen auszublenden,sie hatten um diese Uhrzeit nichts besseres zu tun als die Klienten zu beobachten und ihre Fantasie spielen zu lassen.

Ich ging direkt zur Abteilung mit dem beunruhigte mich ein wenig,nicht zu wissen was ich kaufen sollte...ich hatte nicht sehr viel Erfahrung damit..Das letzte mal war mit Sicherheit schon Jahrzehnte Auswahl war riesig,das verwirrte mich nur noch mehr.

Meine Augen flogen über die Flaschen,verschiedene Farben,Größen,Preise...nicht das das von Bedeutung war,aber es war doch so etwas wie ein Preis sagte mit Sicherheit etwas über die Qualität,und ich wollte nur das Beste für meine Bella. Auch wenn es dazu diente das sie mir ihre verborgensten Gefühle wollte ja unbedingt mitmachen.

Ich beschloss es mir einfach zu machen...ich nahm von jedem etwas.

Bier,Gin,Wodka,Whisky,Rum,Tequila...schnell hatte ich die Arme voller Flaschen,ich ging zur Kasse um das Ganze zu bezahlen.

Das Mädchen an der Kasse sah mich überrascht an,mit Sicherheit war weder das Niveau noch die Menge meiner Einkäufe normal...zumindest für Forks.

„Bar oder Karte?"Fragte sie mich.

„Karte bitte."Antwortete ich mit meinem bestem Lächeln,das glaubte ich zumindest.

„Na,gibts ne Party?"-Er könnte mich einladen,in einer Stunde habe ich Feierabend-Sagte und dachte sie gleichzeitig.

„Ja."Antwortete ich reserviert."Es ist eine reine Familienfeier."Lies ich sie wissen.

„Oh."Sagte sie enttäuscht."Viel Spaß."

Ich war froh meine Vampir-Kräfte zu haben,ohne sie hätte ich die zwei vollen und schweren Tüten mit Sicherheit nicht heile nach Hause gebracht.

In wenigen Minuten war ich wieder zu Hause...in der Nähe der Tür fing ich an die ersten Gedanken zu hören.

-Das kann nicht sein-Dachte Alice.

-Unglaublich,einfach erstaunlich-Das war Carlisle.

-Genial-Dachte Jasper.

-Idiot-Gut,das konnte nur Rosalie sein.

-Er wird sich verschlucken-Die besorgte Esme.

Ich ging rein und Alle drehten sich sofort zu mir meine Augen blieben an dem einzigen hängen,der mich nicht ansah...er war zu beschäftigt.

Emmett saß zurück gelehnt auf seinem Stuhl,hatte eine Flasche Wodka zwischen den Lippen und lies ihren Inhalt Sprichwörtlich für einen Vampir war es ein schockierender Anblick.

Schnell hatte Emmett die Flasche gelehrt,er knallte sie,mit einem Anflug von Überheblichkeit auf den Tisch.

„Das war einfach."Rief er triumphierend.

Es herrschte absolute waren vor erstaunen wie gelä hätte eine Nadel fallen hören können,es war noch nicht mal ein Gedanke zu hören.

-Was zum Teufel...-Dachte ich,immer noch nicht sicher ob ich nicht halluziniert hatte.

Nach einigen unruhigen Sekunden,konzentrierten wir uns Alle wieder auf Emmett. Er bewegte sich,krümmte sich,machte seltsame Gesichter,verdrehte wirkte fast wie ein Schlangenmensch.

„Er hat sich vergiftet!"Schrie Rosalie hysterisch.

„Er explodiert!"Quietschte Alice.

„Alkoholvergiftung!"Urteilte Carlisle.

„Mein armes Baby."Murmelte Esme besorgt.

„Wir haben ihn umgebracht!"Rief Bella verschreckt.

Ich sah sie an und versuchte sie zu warnen.

„Emmett,mach es bloß..."

Emmett öffnete den Mund und wie ein Donner,kam der lauteste und feuchteste Rülpser den Forks...oder besser gesagt,der ganze Staat Washington je gehört war unglaublich,selbst unsere Haare wurden zerzaust. Emmett hatte ein dummes Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Was?"Fragte er.


	4. Ekel!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Nandir77.

Ekel!Bellas POV

Ich hatte schon ekelige Sachen gesehen...und meiner Liste war Emmett jetzt offiziell,der versautest Vampir der auf der Erde herumläuft.

„Emmett,du bist der blödeste,dümmste,krankhafteste,ekeligste..."Bei jedem Wort schlug Rosalie Emmett mit ihren Stilletos auf den Kopf...mit dem Absatz.

„Du bist widerlich."Bemerkte Jasper,wenn er ein Mensch gewesen währe,hätte er sich jetzt,seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen übergeben.

„Du bist...du bist ein Schwein."Schrie Alice und sprühte wie wild mit Raumspray um sich.

Carlisle sagte gar nichts,er sah irgendwie noch blasser aus als normal,wenn das möglich ist.

Esme versuchte krampfhaft ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Edward war... hatte seine Einkäufe auf den Tisch gestellt und war so wütend,das es ihm schwer fiel sich zu artikulieren.

„Du...du kannst...was für eine... Respektlosigkeit."Murmelte er verärgert,dabei sah er mich flehend an,als ob er mich um Entschuldigung bitten würde.

Ich verstand das ich die Situation ein wenig auflockern musste.

„Man sagt doch Immer,besser draußen als drinnen."War das einzige was mir auf die schnell Ahnung wo ich das schon mal gehört hatte,war jetzt auch egal."Stimmt doch,oder?"Fragte ich und wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion.

Alle,auch Edward,sahen mich an als ob ich von einem anderen Planeten käme. Aber nach einigen angespannten Sekunden, fingen Alle an zu lachen.

„Ja genau Schwesterchen!"Emmett applaudierte glücklich...ein wenig zu glücklich vielleicht.

Die Stimmung entspannte sich etwas und selbst Edward gesellte sich zu uns.

„Wie fühlst du dich Emmett?"Fragte Carlisle wissenschaftlich besorgt.

„Mir geht es ausgezeichnet."Behauptete Emmett."Es ist zwar nicht wie Blut,aber es hat was!"

„Urgh!Wie ekelig."Sagte Rosalie und schnüffelte an einem der Gläser.

„Fühlst du dich nicht merkwürdig?"Fragte ich neugierig,es war immerhin eine ganze Flasche gewesen.

„Nop."Er grinste mich nur an.

„Und warum grinst du so blöd?"Schnaufte Rosalie,immer noch ziemlich sauer.

„Ich weiß nicht...ich fühle mich...glücklich."Antwortete er und umarmte Alice.

„Urgh!Du stinkst fast so schlimm wie Jakob!"Rief diese.

„Unmöglich,ich glaube Jakob riecht besser."Murmelte Jasper mit gekräuselter Nase.

„Was habt ihr nur Alle für ein Problem mit meinem Duft?"Beschwerte sich Emmett,er schob die Unterlippe vor,wie ein trotziges Kind.

„Es ist unangenehm,nicht wahr?"Sagte ich,endlich war mal nicht ich diejenige die immer nach irgendwas roch."Und lasst Jakob in Ruhe."Fügte ich noch hinzu.

„Du riechst nach...Kneipe."Sagte Edward und zog eine Schnute.

„Ich trau mich wenigstens,Brüderchen!"Emmett versuchte Edward herauszufordern.

„Gut Leute!"Sagte Carlisle."Wie es aussieht ist nichts schlimmes passiert,aber soll nicht bedeuten das wir immun glaube das wir noch ein wenig mehr probieren können,im Namen der Wissenschaft natürlich. Emmett müsste,nach menschlichen Gesichtspunkten,betrunken sein. Edward,warum bringst du nicht etwas von deinen Einkäufen hier her,und wir versuchen es selber mal?"

„Aber Carlisle,siehst du es denn nicht?Emmett benimmt sich wie ein Idiot."Widersprach Edward.

„Was für eine Neuigkeit."Fügte Rosalie schmollend hinzu.

„Ich sehe ihn jetzt nicht so anders wie sonst."Flüsterte Carlisle Edward zu.

„Hey!Das habe ich gehört..."Maulte Emmett.

Edward kam zu mir und strich mir sanft durchs zitterte leicht...sollte ich weiter trinken,würde ich gnadenlos über ihn herfallen,das war sicher.

„Bella,du machst nicht mit,nicht wahr?"Flüsterte er mir zu.

„Selbstverständlich mache ich glaube nicht das ich noch mal so eine Chance bekomme."Oh,das wollte ich glaube ich nicht laut wurde mal wieder rot.

„Bella will Edward betrunken machen!"Rief Emmett enthusiastisch.

„Nein."Verteidigte ich mich und das rot in meinem Gesicht vertiefte sich.

„Ich glaube schon."Sagte Alice."Es ist eine Möglichkeit ihn ins Bett zu bekommen,meinst du nicht?"

„Alice!"Rief ich,jetzt völlig beschämt.

Ich sah zu Edward,der lächelte mich einfach mit diesem,seinem Lächeln an...ich stand kurz vor der spontanen Selbstentzündung.

„Du musst mich nicht betrunken machen,um mich zu haben."Sagte Edward zu mir."Du weißt das ich mit Körper und Geist komplett dir gehöre."

„Ja,mit dem Geist bin ich einverstanden..."Ups,wieder erst geredet und dann gedacht.

„Bella!"Sagte er in väterlichem Ton,als ob er ein Kind zurechtweisen würde.

„Vergiss es!"Fauchte ich und verschränkte trotzig die Arme.

„Kümmer dich nicht um die Anderen,Schatz."Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr."Du weist das ich mein Versprechen einhalten werde."

Ein Schauer lief mir den Rücken runter,um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen beobachtete ich Emmett.

Ehrlich gesagt benahm er sich nicht als ob er betrunken währe,obwohl er es bei der Menge an Alkohol eigentlich sein müsste. Er war aber irgendwie auch nicht wie sonst,irgendetwas war Gesichtsausdruck,er sah zu glücklich er sich wirklich betrinken können?

Mir war klar das ich,wenn ich das herausfinden wollte,mich selber mit dem trinken zurückhalten war eh kein großer Fan von Alkoholischen Geträ Idee war es zu sehen was passieren würde,also musste ich meine fünf Sinne zusammen halten.

„Es ist schon merkwürdig was Emmett passiert ist."Sagte Carlisle,nahm eine Flasche und betrachtete sie."Wir rülpsen nicht... er hat es gemacht...und ich habe in Jahrhunderten so etwas nicht gehört. Zu mindestens nicht von einem ist seltsam aber interessant."

Edward zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Carlisle belustigt war offensichtlich das er dachte,das nur Carlisle so etwas menschliches wie einen Rülpser interessant finden konnte.

Wir versammelten uns Alle um den Tisch,auf dem Edward seine Einkäufe abgestellt hatte,er packte sie langsam aus. Wow,er hatte eine ganze Menge eingekauft.

„Ich habe vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben."Sagte er als er meinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ist schon Ok,so können wir Alles mal ist ein Experiment,man muss alle Möglichkeiten ausschöpfen um Unterschiede feststellen zu können..."Sagte Alice zufrieden.

„Man soll aber nicht durcheinander trinken!"Erinnerte ich mich an das was Charlie immer sagte.

„Bella,wir sind Vampire,erinnerst du dich?Das schlimmste was und passieren kann,ist das wir unsere gute Erziehung vergessen...so wie Emmett."Antwortete Alice mir."Außerdem haben wir die letzten Jahrzehnte damit verbracht anständig zu soll so schlimm daran sein wenn wir etwas mehr über unsere Körper erfahren?"

„Ich habe meine gute Kinderstube nicht vergessen."Verteidigte sich Emmett."Ich bin nur...authentisch."

Was für ein Kommentar,wir mussten Alle er noch nicht betrunken war,dann war er aber auf jeden Fall kurz davor.

„Gut,mal sehen."Sagte ich und griff nach einer der ich schon die Möglichkeit hatte Edward betrunken zu machen,wollte ich sie nutzen."Fangen wir mit etwas traditionellem an,Whisky zum Beispiel."Nicht das ich viel mehr kannte.

Ich machte jedes Glas ungefähr halb voll,außer meins,ich gab Eis rein und ein wenig schien keinem aufzufallen,das ich in Edwards Glas viel mehr geschüttet hatte als in die zögerte etwas,auch Emmett ein Glas zu geben.

„Er bekommt erst mal nichts."Befahl Rosalie.

„Aber Babe..."Fing Emmett an sich zu beschweren.

„Nur bis wir sehen was genau passiert."Kam Esme Rose zu Hilfe.

„Spielverderber."Schnaufte Emmett sauer.

„Gut."Sagte ich und hob mein Glas."Stoßen wir an."

„Auf was?"Fragte Jasper.

„Auf euch."Antwortete ich sofort."Die Cullens."

„Auf uns."Berichtigte mich Edward.

„Ja."Sagten Alle unisono."Auf uns!"

Und wir stießen an.


	5. Glueck!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Nandir77.

Glück!Edwards POV

Wir hatten so eine richtige Party zu hatten wir jeder mit einem Glas,so wie es auch die Menschen machen würden. Bella hatte nach dem ersten Schluck Whisky das witzigste Gesicht gemacht,das ich je an ihr gesehen hatte und beschloss uns mit Bier Gesellschaft zu leisten. Später würde ich sie schon davon überzeugen etwas stärkeres zu probieren.

Ich weiß nicht genau wie es dazu kam,aber jetzt hatte irgendwie jeder von uns seine eigene Flasche.

Ich hatte die Flasche mit dem Whisky,Alice den Rum,Jasper den Cognac,Rosalie den Gin und Esme und Carlisle hatten sich für den Wodka wer weiß wo hattet sich Emmett auch eine Flasche mit Whisky besorgt,woher schien keinen zu interessieren...war auch egal.

Seit einer geraumen Zeit beobachtete ich jetzt schon Bella. Obwohl sie noch nicht sehr viel getrunken hatte,war ihr der Effekt schon perverse Seite lachte innerlich.

Sie lachte und redete viel mehr als sonst...aber sie war einfach göttlich. Eine leichte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen leuchteten...und das beste...sie traute sich mich an zufassen.

Erst dachte ich noch das ich es mir einbildete,aber hatte an meinem Knie angefangen,mit leichtem Druck der meinen Körper aufwü wanderte ihre Hand höher,so langsam das es keinem lag jetzt gefährlich nahe an meinem Schritt,meine Hände zitterten,aber das merkwürdigste war...das es mir gefiel und ich keine Anstalten machte sie zu mir brannte der Wunsch,das sie ihre Hand noch ein wenig höher schob.

Ich fühlte keine Spur von Angst,die mich normalerweise immer ergriff ,wenn Bella mir so nahe Weise fühlte ich mich einfach gut...sicher und glücklich.

Es war offensichtlich das es nur an dem seltsamen Getränk liegen konnte,das ich alles das so gesagt war es das seltsamste was ich je gemacht hatte...und mir war immer noch nicht klar wie es dazu gekommen war das ich konnte es trinken,es schmeckte nach nichts,das einzige war das es ein wenig in der Kehle brannte,es war als wenn ich Wasser trinken würde...und selbst das tat ich waren wir uns Alle einig und Carlisle meinte das es uns dazu dienen konnte normal zu wirken,wenn wir es Alle gut der Verwandlung waren anscheinend all unsere Geschmacksnerven verloren gegangen,alles außer Blut schmeckte einfach nach das es irgendeinen Effekt bei uns haben würde glaubte ich nicht,aber Alle lachten...und sie lachten nie hatten wir Alle zusammen soviel gelacht,das war schon merkwürdig.

„Ich glaube ihr seid ein wenig beschwipst."Bemerkte Bella plötzlich.

„Sicher nicht."Lachte Alice.

„Ich merke gar nichts...ich bin wie immer."Behauptete Rosalie,aber ihr breites Grinsen verriet sie.

„Ich glaube es nicht,Rosalie grinst!"Das kam von Jasper.

„Halt den Mund Zinnsoldat."Antwortete ihm Rosalie.

„He he Zinnsoldat!"Lachte Emmett.

„Worüber lachst du du Schwein."Knurrter Jasper,tief in seiner Ehre getroffen.

„Oink,oink!"Alice versuchte ein Schweinchen nachzuahmen

„Halt dich raus du zwanghafter Zwerg."

„Wie jetzt,Zwerg?"Schnaufte Alice.

„Zwanghaft...!"Lachte ich zwischen den Zähnen.

„Oh,dieser Verklemmte."Zischte Alice.

„Was?"Fragte ich bestürzt.

„Er ist nicht verklemmt,er ist Jungfrau."Erklärte Emmett.

„Danke für deine Aufklärung Bruder."Grunzte ich.

„Vielleicht ist das gar nicht das Problem...er ist vielleicht impotent."Trumpfte Rosalie.

Bella war schockiert...und ich merkte ich wie Wut in mir aufstieg.

„Impotent!"Schrie ich sie an."Was weist den du schon..."Ich bremste mich,denn ich konnte ihr nicht das Gegenteil beweisen.

„Fragen wir doch einfach Bella!"Rief Jasper.

„Genial."Schnaufte ich sauer.

Bella sah mich irgendwie belustigt an,sie schien überhaupt nicht sauer zu sein.

„Rosalie,ich muss gar nichts beweisen,aber ich versichere dir das Edward nicht impotent ist...das weiß ich genau."Sagte sie und zwinkerte mir kokett zu."Es gibt auch andere Formen Spaß zu haben außer „es" zu tun!"Beendete sie feierlich ihre Rede.

Ich starrte sie nur erstaunt war noch nicht mal rot geworden...aber mich faszinierte was sie über diese anderen Sachen gesagt hatte die man machen konnte...ob sie es mir zeigen kann?Moment,das hatte ich jetzt nicht gedacht...oder doch?Ich sah wieder zu ihr,sie lächelte immer noch ohne den geringsten Anflug von Scham.-Wer bist du und was hast du mit meiner Bella gemacht-dachte ich.

Bella hatte Rosalie zum schweigen gebracht,Emmett lachte so stark das er vom Stuhl fiel.

„Ha,Schwesterchen redet Klartext."Rief Emmett.

„Wer hätte das gedacht,Ed ist gar nicht so dumm."Das kam von Jasper.

„Oh!"War alles was von Carlisle kam.

„Oh,Edward."Alice war ganz aufgeregt."Diese Seite kenne ich ja gar nicht von dir."

„Mein Junge."Murmelte Esme ergriffen.

„Das reicht!Sucht euch einen Anderen zum nerven."Bremste ich sie.

Wo hatte Bella nur diese Ideen her?Hatte sie schon länger daran gedacht?Aber sie hatte noch nie etwas davon zu mir gesagt. Einen Moment lang dachte ich daran es ab zu streiten,aber das würde es nur noch schlimmer machen,sie würden mich drei mal soviel nerven...und Bella würde als Lügnerin dastehen. Außerdem hätte ich nichts dagegen wenn es wahr währe.

Ich setzte mich neben Bella und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter,bereit sie zu bremsen,falls sie nochmal meinte meine Männlichkeit verteidigen zu müssen.

Jetzt benutzte keiner mehr Gläser,nicht mal Bella. Sie schien sich wohl zu fühlen mit der der Bierflasche in der

ich,was fühlte ich?Mich überfiel ein unbändiges Verlangen die Flasche mit dem Tequila zu öffnen die auf dem Tisch stand.

„Hier."Bella überraschte mich indem sie die Flasche zu mir schob.

„Ich werde noch glauben,das du mich wirklich betrunken machen willst Bella."Scherzte ich.

„Hm,ist vielleicht auch so."Sagte sie einschmeichelnd und rückte näher zu mir.

„Ich glaube,der Alkohol zeigt seine Wirkung."Sagte ich zu ihr,obwohl mir ihr Verhalten gefiel.

„Zeigt er bei dir keine Wirkung?"Fragte sie neugierig.

„Ich weiß nicht,ein wenig vielleicht."Gab ich nervös zu.

„Mir würde es gefallen wenn er dich beeinflussen würde."Sagte sie lächelnd."Oder ist es dir lieber,wenn er mich beeinflusst?"

„Wie kannst du nur denken das ich..."Fing ich an,brach dann aber hatte ja recht und ich konnte sie nicht anlügen.

„Aber glaub bitte nicht das ich dich ausnutzen will."

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen."Seufzte sie."Wirst du noch mehr trinken?Im Namen der Wissenschaft mein ich."Wechselte sie schnell das Thema.

„Ich weiß nicht ob das so gut währe,wir benehmen uns Alle irgendwie anders Heute Abend..."

„Deswegen frage ich ja."Sagte sie mit einem seltsamen Glanz in den Augen."Wir haben so viel Spaß und ich bezweifle das sich das noch mal wiederholen wird."

Ich bin überzeugt das ich unter anderen Umständen nicht mal darüber nachgedacht hätte,ich hätte mich einfach Heute Abend war alles anders,selbst ihr zu antworten,nahm ich die Flasche,machte sie auf und setzte sie an meine Lippen.

Das erste was ich merkte war das absolute Stille herrschte,das zweite war das ich nichts mehr zu trinken hatte,die Flasche war stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch,dann sah ich mich um,um zu sehen warum sie so still ,sie starrten mich an.

„Edward?"Fragte Carlisle besorgt.

„Was?"Fragte ich verstimmt.

„Edward!"Kreischte Alice."Was für ein Durst!"

„Unglaublich."Murmelte Bella neben mir.

„Eddy Bruder,so macht man das!"

„Ist ja gut!"Sie schafften es doch immer wieder mir die gute Laune zu verderben.

Da sah ich die Idee die Emmett hatte.

„Oh nein,verdammt."Murmelte ich.


	6. Mission:Edward aergern!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Nandir77.

Mission:Edward ärgern!Bellas POV.

„Nein Emmett!"Knurrte Edward.

Der grinste ihn nur breit an.

„Leute ich habe eine Idee!"Rief Emmett triumphierend.

Wir sahen ihn Alle fragend an. Edward war kurz vorm explodieren und ich verstand mal wieder gar plante Emmett nur wieder,das Edward so wütend wurde.

Alice konnte sich mal wieder nicht zurückhalten und erklärte mir somit Edwards Ärger.

„Wer kann Ed am schnellsten auf die Palme bringen?"Rief sie aus.

„Oh ja,da mach ich mit."Rosalie war begeistert.

„Das ist viel zu einfach."Behauptete Jasper.

„Ganz klasse!Ein intelligenterer Zeitvertreib fällt euch nicht ein?" Zischte Edward grimmig.

„Ha,ich hab noch gar nicht angefangen und schon ist er sauer!"Lachte Emmett.

Jetzt verstand auch böse sie doch manchmal seien konnte.,Edward wütend zu machen war einfach ihr ,er hatte selber die größte Schuld,wenn er sich nicht immer so ärgern ließe,würden sie den Spaß verlieren und ihn in Ruhe lassen,aber Edwards Temperament machte da einfach nicht mit.

„Wir nehmen einfach den Volvo ohne Erlaubnis."Das war Jaspers Beitrag.

„Zu ,dann muss schon ne kleine Beule mit drin sein."Rosalie versuchte sich selbst zu übertreffen.

Ich sah zu Esme und Carlisle in der Hoffnung das wenigstens sie zu Edward halten würden. Damit lag ich völlig daneben,sie machten auch mit.

„Ich habs!"Sagte Carlisle lachend"Wir sagen ihm das,wenn er Bella nicht bald verwandelt,sie ihn verlassen, und mit einem...sagen wir mal Volturi,durchbrennen wird."Edward sah Carlisle erstaunt an,auch er konnte nicht glauben das Carlisle da mitmachte.

Alls Allen klar wurde das es wirklich Carlisle gewesen war der das gesagt hatte,fingen sie hysterisch an zu lachen.

„Ausgezeichnet Carlisle,schlag ein."Emmett klatschte Carlisle begeistert ab.

„Carlisle,Edward wird dich umbringen...mal wieder."Rief Jasper und verschluckte sich fast vor lachen.

„Wenn ich Bella währe,hätte ich ihn schon längst verlassen."Alice half auch nicht wirklich.

„Oder sie verlässt ihn für Jakob."Murmelte Rosalie leise,aber wir hatten es Alle gehört.

Ich war jetzt offiziell genau so sauer wie Edward. Mein Gesicht brannte vor Wut,ich drückte Edwards Hand so fest das es mir weh tat.

Als ich zu Edward sah,um zu sehen wie er reagierte,merkte ich das er sich völlig aus dieser Welt zurückgezogen hatte,selbst wenn ein Meteorit vor uns abgestürzt währe hätte er es nicht bemerkt.

Es war so unwirklich,er hatte sein Gesicht ganz nah an meinem Hals und ….roch an Augen waren geschlossen und sein Mund nur ein dünner Strich.

„Das hilft."Flüsterte er mir mit seiner samtenen Stimme ins Ohr.

„Was meins du?"Fragte ich leise.

„Ich konzentriere mich einfach auf deinen Duft und höre diese Idioten nicht mehr."Sagte er schlicht."Außerdem fangen sie gerade erst an,aber die Rache ist mein,du wirst schon wissen noch nicht zu was Edward Cullen fähig ist!"

Wow,das war neu. Edward blieb ruhig und plante seine musste ich sehen.

„Sie werden sich noch hunderte von Blödheiten einfallen lassen."Warnte er mich."Höre einfach nicht wollen das wir wütend werden,aber den Gefallen tun wir ihnen nicht."

Seltsam,ich an Edwards Stelle hätte ihnen zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu mindestens das Piano auf den Köpfen zertrümmert. Es war offensichtlich das der Alkohol Edward beeinflusste,Aber wie?Ich beschloss mir das genauer an zu sehen.

Das Spiel ging weiter,die einzige die sich außer uns nicht beteiligte,war Esme. Sie saß nur da,beobachtete und ...trank.

„Wir streichen das Piano...in rosa!"

„Wir sagen ihm,Bella ist tot,und dann,Tschuldigung hab mich vertan."Kam es von Emmett.

Rosalie schlug ihm mit der Faust so fest gegen das Kinn,das er fast vom Stuhl fiel.

„Idiot,das ist nicht witzig."Knurrte sie.

„Aber Babe,wo ist den sein Sinn für Humor?"Emmett rieb sich sein Kinn.

„Und Du?Worüber lachst du?"Schnautzte Rosalie mich an.

„Tut mir Leid."Murmelte ich ernst.

„Jetzt weiß ich was ihn so richtig wütend machen wird!"Sagte Alice.

In dem Moment hörte Edward auf ruhig zu sein,er drehte sich zu Alice und sagte mit einer Stimme die mich zusammen zucken ließ.

„Alice,wenn du damit anfängst wirst du es bereuen!"Warnte er sie.

„Du wirst einfach nur wütend werden,das habe ich genau gesehen."Zwitscherte sie überzeugt.

„Das heißt nicht,das ich nichts machen werde."Zischte Edward.

„Das traust du dich nicht!"Antwortete Alice.

„Stell mich auf die Probe."

„Fordere mich nicht raus!"

„Ich riskiere es !"

„Na das wird ja richtig gut!"Kam es von Emmett begeistert.

„Du hast es so gewollt!"Rief Alice.

„Das werden wir sehen."Grinste Edward triumphierend.

„Ich werde dir eine Frage stellen und du wirst sie wahrheitsgemäß werde merken wenn du lügst,glaube mir."Forderte Alice Edward heraus.

„Frag was du willst."Sagte Edward und umarmte mich.

„Egal was?"Alice nahm einen großen Schluck Tequila.

Aus irgendeinem Grund stieg mit einem Mal Panik in mir hatte einen seltsamen Blick,den ich noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte das Gefühl das ihre Frage nicht sehr delikat sei wü sah zu Edward,war er den gar nicht nervös?

„Ja,was du willst."Sagte Edward.

„Gut!"Alice stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch."Hast du schon mal masturbiert und dabei an Bella gedacht?"

Eine Bombe hätte nicht mehr Effekt haben können. Edward,der gerade aus der Flasche getrunken hatte,verschluckte sich,Emmett rutschte sein Glas aus der Hand,mein Gesicht nahm alle Farben des Regenbogens an,um zum Schluss weiß zu werden,Esme und Carlisle standen die Münder offen,Jasper und Rosalie starrten mit riesigen Augen Edward an.

Edward beruhigte sich relativ schnell wieder,er seufzte resigniert,sah mich fast schüchtern an und antwortete dann unglaublich ruhig.

„Alice,bevor ich dir antworte will ich dir nur sagen,das dir du damit meinen unglaublichsten Zorn zugezogen hast und wenn es nicht so eine Respektlosigkeit Esme und Bella gegenüber währe,hätte ich dich schon deine eigenen Worte schlucken wirst es auf jeden Fall bitter bereuen,dafür werde ich ich zu meinem Wort stehe werde ich deine Frage beantworten,obwohl Bella das nicht hören sollte."Er sah mich wieder an."Ja Alice,zu deinem perversen Vergnügen,ja ich habe es gemacht und mehr als ein um die Frage in deinem kranken Kopf zu beantworten,ja es hat mir gefallen und ich werde es wieder tun...sonst noch was Schwesterchen?"Beendete Edward seine Rede.

Oh Gott,oh Gott,oh Gott...Edward hat sich angefasst?Und dabei an mich gedacht?Ich machte ihn so scharf,das er sich anfasste?Mein Herz sprang mir fast aus der Brust,ich war aufgeregt,überrascht und auch ein wenig ... Bild wollte einfach nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf,der immer so beherrschte Edward wie er etwas so menschliches stellte mir vor wie er stöhnte,meinen Namen murmelte,sich anfasste,sich zum Orgasmus brachte und dabei laut meinen Namen schrie.

Mir wurde gerade verdammt heiß. Zum Glück konnte Edward meine Gedanken nicht lesen.

„Wie es aussieht ist Jemandem gerade sehr warm."Sagte Jasper und sah mich mit einem komischen Blick an.

„Was für ein Geständnis."Sagte Esme.

Da entschloss ich mich zu fragen,so eine Gelegenheit würde ich nie wieder bekommen.

„Edward Cullen,kannst du mir bitte erklären was du da gerade gesagt hast?"

Edward sah mich mit einem Anflug von Reue an.

„Tut mir Leid. Stört es dich wenn ich so etwas mache?Das verstehe ich Bella,du hättest es nicht so erfahren sollen...manchmal gewinnt einfach meine menschliche Seite...es tut mir ehrlich Leid wenn ich dich beleidigt habe."Sagte er und brachte Alice mit seinem Blick um.

Wovon sprach er nur?Gott,mich beleidigen?Er hatte ja keine Ahnung.

„Mich beleidigt nur,das du es mir nicht schon früher erzählt für eine Art es zu erfahren."Flüsterte ich.

„Edward hat einen neuen Freund!"Emmett kugelte sich vor Lachen.

„So etwas hört man auch nicht jeden Tag."Kommentierte Carlisle.

„Was für ein Schwein."Sagte Rosalie giftig.

„Da hast du Bella,dein Edward ist auch kein Heiliger."Kicherte Alice.

Edward lächelte mich schüchtern an und zwinkerte mir gab mir einen sanften Kuss und stand auf.

Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden ihm einen begehrlichen Blick zu zuwerfen,das entging Emmett natürlich nicht.

„UUUHH!"Rief er und warf einen Eiswürfel nach mir,ich schaffte es nicht ihm auszuweichen und er rutschte in meinen Ausschnitt."Gewöhne dich schon mal an die Temperatur!"

„Gut,das reicht."Sagte Edward.

Seine Stimme erschreckte uns Alle.

„Ihr habt euch jetzt genug auf Bellas und meine Kosten amüsiert. Jetzt bin ich dran,ihr werdet euch wünschen nie mit diesem Krieg angefangen zu werdet sehen zu was Edward Cullen fähig ist."

Sein Lächeln versetzte Allen einen er wirklich...


	7. Edwards Rache!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Nandir77.

Edwards Rache!Edwards POV

In ihren Köpfen konnte ich sehen wie sie langsam in Panik Alle außer Bella,sie und Esme waren die einzigen die nichts zu befürchten weise tat ich so etwas nicht,aber diesmal hatten sie das Limit überschritten. Ich war es einfach Leid,immer der gute,der ruhige und vernünftige Edward zu sein...jetzt würden sie meine Waffen Kennenlernen.

Ich sah zu Bella,sie wirkte gleichzeitig erschrocken und lächelte sie beruhigend an,es schien zu funktionieren,sie lächelte leicht zurück.

„Was hast du vor Edward?"Fragte Carlisle intuitiv."Du weißt das alles nur Spaß war,nicht?"

„Selbstverständlich. Ich liebe eure Späße,und deswegen werde ich jetzt mal ein wenig Spaß machen."Sagte ich schlicht.

Sie wurden immer nervöser,es fing an mir zu hatte sie in der Hand.

„Esme?"Sagte ich mit meinem besten lächeln."Kennst du die Sekretärin aus dem Hospital...die die mit Carlisle arbeitet?"

Carlisle wurde ernst und es fiel ihm schwer seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu sah mich flehend an,doch ich hatte beschlossen wirklich ehrlich zu sein.

„Ja,die kenne ich ist mit ihr?"Fragte Esme.

Ich holte tief Luft bevor ich die Bombe platzen ließ,mal sehen ob Carlisle danach immer noch Lust hatte zu scherzen.

„Gut,ich nehme mal an,das Carlisle dir erzählt hat,das sie ihn ständig belästigt?"

„Ja,er hat mir etwas davon erzählt."Sagte Esme mit gerunzelter Stirn,das würde ihr gar nicht gefallen.

„Esme Liebes,warum gehen wir nicht in unser Zimmer?Ich hab mit plötzlich eine fürchterliche Lust mich auszuruhen."Carlisle zog nervös an Esmes Arm.

„Carlisle Cullen,du lässt mich jetzt hören was Edward zu sagen hat,oder ich reiße dir eigenhändig den Arm aus."Das sagte sie sehr ernst.

Carlisle fuhr sich nervös durch die überhörte sein mentales Flehen und machte weiter.

„Hat er dir auch erzählt das sie sich einmal in seinem Büro vor ihm ausgezogen hat?Und das genau in dem Moment die Direktorin des Hospitals hereinkam?Ich nehme an das er dir auch nicht erzählt hat,das er Beide zu Essen einladen musste,die eine damit sie schweigt und die andere damit sie aufhört ihn zu belä hat nicht wirklich viel gebracht,jetzt belästigen ihn alle Beide...Ah,ich vergaß zu erwähnen das diese Essen vor genau zwei Wochen stattgefunden haben."

Esme sah ihren Mann an. Carlisles Gesicht wechselte die Form wie ein Gemälde von Picasso,er zitterte hatte ihn noch nie so ängstlich gesehen.

„Carlisle Cullen!"Fauchte Esme."Waren das deine medizinischen Konferenzen?Hast du mich angelogen,um dich mit diesen Tussis zu treffen?"

Keiner von uns hatte Esme je ernsthaft zornig gesehen,wir waren alle mal ich hatte mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet,es war furchterregend. Ich hoffte nur das sie nie ernsthaft sauer auf mich sein würde.

„Schatz,es ist nicht wie du denkst..."

„Und was denke ich?Weißt du das wirklich?"

„Ich...ich...ich kann dir das erklären."

„Oh und wie du das wirst!"Esme nahm ihm am Arm."Und zwar jetzt sofort!"

„Liebes ich..."Carlisle flehte förmlich.

„Nichts da Liebes."Unterbrach ihn Esme und zog ihn die Treppe herauf."Es wird viel Zeit vergehen bevor du mich wieder so nennen darfst,Doktorchen!"Esme hatte gesprochen,wir hörten wie Oben eine Tür laut zugeknallt wurde.

Ehrlich gesagt tat Carlisle mir jetzt schon ein wenig Leid...aber er hatte so gewollt.

Jetzt waren meine lieben Geschwister an der Reihe...

Ich sah sie an und grinste über die Drohungen und Flüche die sie mir in ihren Köpfen zu brüllten.

„Das wird euch auch nicht helfen."Sagte ich ruhig und setzte mich wieder hin.

„Ich habe keine Angst."Kam es von Rosalie.

„Wenn du meinst!"Antwortete ich ihr viel sagend.

„Es ist unmöglich das du irgendetwas von mir wissen kannst das irgendwie schädlich oder beschämend sein kann...ich habe eine weiße Weste."Behauptete Rosalie.

„Bist du sicher Rose?"Fragte ich sie und umarmte Bella,die kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus.

Ein leichter Schatten des Zweifels fiel über Rosalie Augen,doch sie war dickköpfig und stolz,damit hatte ich gerechnet.

„Absolut."Rief sie und reckte arrogant ihr Kinn in die Höhe.

„Nun gut,dann wird es dir auch egal sein wenn ich deinen Geschwistern und deinem Ehemann von deinem kleinen Ausrutscher in Alaska mit diesem Mädchen erzähle...wie hieß sie noch gleich?Monika?"

Rosalie biss die Zähne zusammen und ihre Augen wurden unnatürlich groß.Sie konnte nicht glauben das ich davon wusste...wie wenig sie mich doch kannte.

„Woher weist du das?"Stammelte sie nervös.

„Es stimmt also!"Rief Emmett breit grinsend.

„Rose,hast du deinen sexuellen Geschmack nicht definiert?"Fragte Alice und zog eine Schnute."Rose...was ist los,magst du keine Männer?"

„Natürlich mag ich Männer."Verteidigte sie sich."Ich...das war vor langer Zeit...vor Emmett...Babe."Rosalie drehte sich stotternd zu ihrem Mann.

„Wir hätten einen dreier machen können!"Rief Emmett lachend."Wenn ich das gewusst hätte..."

„So ist das nicht!Ich..."Versuchte sie zu sagen.

„Schwester,ich liebe dich auch wenn du lesbisch bist."Sagte Jasper inbrünstig und umarmte Rose.

„Bin ich nicht Blödmann."Schnaufte Rosalie wütend."Wie könnt ihr glauben...das ich..."Sie war schockiert.

Rosalies Gesicht ließ mich in ein zufriedenes Lachen steckte ich Bella an,dann Alice,Jasper und zum Schluss auch Emmett.

Es wurde ein Fest des Lachens,die einzige die nicht ins Bild passte war Rosalie. Mein Plan hatte perfekt funktioniert.

„Dafür wirst du sterben!"Schrie Rosalie mich an,dann sah sie zu Emmett,der kugelte sich vor Lachen auf dem Teppich. Rosalie trat ihm so fest in den Hintern,das er fast wieder auf die Füße kam.

„Und du?Worüber lachst du?"Schrie sie Emmett an."Würde es dir etwa gefallen wenn ich allen etwas über die Größe deines kleinen Freundes erzählen würde?"

Emmett wurde schlagartig ernst.

„Rosalie ist so witzig!"Rief er nervös."Sie weiß manchmal gar nicht was sie sagt."

„Nennst du mich eine Lügnerin?"

„Nein,aber du erfindest manchmal einfach Sachen."

„Was!"Schrie Rosalie.

Jetzt steckte Emmett in richtigen Problemen.

„Soll ich ihnen den Vibrator zeigen den du mir gekauft hast damit ich mich nicht beschwere?"

Teufel,das hätte selbst ich nicht erwartet.

„Klein Emmett braucht Hilfe."Das war der euphorische Beitrag von Alice.

„Bruder...wie du schon daran gedacht zum Arzt zu gehen?Oder frag Carlisle..."Jasper platzte fast vor lachen.

„Ich bin nicht klein."Beschwerte sich Emmett verletzt."Ich bin normal. Worüber beschwerst du dich Rose?"

„Das kommt davon wenn du über mich lachst!"Zischte Rosalie.

„Ich verlange Respekt."Brüllte Emmett."Ich bin nicht klein."

„Wo ist eine Lupe um es zu prüfen?"Quietschte Alice.

„Und eine Pinzette bitte."Fügte Jasper hinzu.

„Idiot!"Schrei Emmett Jasper an."Du hällst besser den Mund,oder ich werde reden!"

„Ich bin nicht Größe S!Alice hat sich noch nie beschwert!"

„Darüber nicht,aber...wie sieht es mit deiner Standfähigkeit aus?Eine Minute oder zwei?"Rief Emmett.

Jetzt lachten Alle außer Jasper. Ich konnte gar nicht glauben was ich da so eben gehört sollte ja eigentlich ein Geheimnis sein. Na ja,das war es jetzt nicht mehr.

„OHHH,deswegen ist Alice immer so du willst leihe ich dir den Vibrator."

„Halt den Mund Rosalie,ich fühle wenigstens etwas,auch wenn es nicht lange andauert..."

„Alice du bist keine große Hilfe,halt besser den Mund."Zischte Jasper,er währe jetzt bestimmt rot wenn er gekonnt hätte.

Bella lachte und sah mich herausfordernd an.

„Deine Familie ist voller sexueller Störungen."Sagte sie."Du wirst doch nicht..."

„Bitte Bella,fordere dein Glück nicht heraus,ich bin gefährlich nah dran beweisen zu wollen,das ich weder klein gewachsen bin,noch wenig Standvermögen habe..."Flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr."Also,sprich es nicht aus,sonst werde ich meine Ritterlichkeit zum Teufel schicken."

Bella stand vor Überraschung der Mund offen und ihre Wangen wurden langsam hatte gemerkt wie ernst ich das meinte was ich gesagt hatte.

Zu meiner Enttäuschung,wechselte sie das Thema."Du hast es geschafft das sich Alle hast du das gemacht?"

„Ich wusste nur das von Rose und das von Carlisle."Murmelte ich."Aber du wirst gemerkt haben das sie sich untereinander Streiten,ich habe nur den Köder ausgelegt sie haben ihn kenne meine Familie halt schon seit vielen Jahren."

„Aber Alice hat gar nicht gelitten."Bemerkte sie.

„Das habe ich mir für das Finale aufgespart. Warte nur ab,du wirst schon sehen."Sagte ich leise.

Meine Geschwister stritten derweil fröhlich weiter.

„Halt den Mund du Zwerg!"

„Nenne meine Frau nicht Zwerg,Lesbierin."Kam Jasper zur Hilfe.

„Das ist keine Beleidigung,oder hast du etwas gegen sexuelle Minderheiten?"Rief Rosalie.

„Du gibst es also zu?"

„Halt den Mund du schnell Schießer."Verteidigte Emmett seine Frau.

„Ha,ich habe wenigsten eine Waffe,Mini-Penis!"

„Was hast du gesagt du psychotischer Bürgerkriegssoldat?"

„Sag nicht Psychopath zu meinem Ehemann,du Spätentwickler."Kreischte Alice.

„Die einzige die meinen Mann beleidigt bin ich,du Shopaholic!"

„Wenn ihr nicht sofort ruhig seid,könnt ihr euch von euren Autos verabschieden!"Das war Esme aus dem zweiten Stock.

„Sie haben es gehört."Sagte ich selbstsicher.

„Das gilt auch für dich Edward Cullen."Rief Carlisle von oben.

Ups!

Wir schwiegen Alle für einen hatte ich gewartet.

„Hören wir auf zu streiten Leute."Sagte ich in versöhnlichem Ton und ging zu Alice.

„Du verzeihst mir Ed,ehrlich?"Sagte Alice mit einem Hundeblick.

„Selbstverständlich."Ich hielt ihr ein Glas hin.

„Lasst uns darauf anstoßen,auf die Freundschaft."Sagte ich lächelnd.

„Auf die Freundschaft!"Sagte sie und leerte ihr Glas.

Als sie getrunken hatte,streckte ich ihr meine Hand hin,sie ergriff sie lies ich die Bombe platzen.

„Alice..wo ist dein Verlobungsring?"Fragte ich unschuldig.

Alice entglitten ihre Gesichtszüge,ihr Glas rutschte ihr aus den Fingern,sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Sie sah mich nur ungläubig an und hielt immer noch meine sie und ich wussten was diesem Ring passiert war. Jasper würde das gar nicht gefallen.

Da schrie er auch schon."Alice Cullen!Was hast du mit dem Ring meiner Mutter gemacht?"

Alle konnten wir die mächtige Welle der Wut spüren die von Jasper würde sehr hässlich werden.

Mein ist die ich nur.


	8. Der Verlobungsring!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Nandir77.

Der Verlobungsring!Alice POV.

Oh Gott,ich bin tot. Dachte ich und sah vorsichtig zu Jazz,Edward grinste immer noch überheblich. Er hatte mich mit seiner Show vom verständnisvollen Bruder in die Falle hatte ich es nicht kommen gesehen?Er kann es nur in letzter Sekunde entschieden haben.

„Ich warte auf eine Antwort Alice!"Fauchte Jasper mit gerunzelter Stirn und in einem bedrohlichem Ton,den ich seht gut Mann war die meiste Zeit ein Schatz,verständnisvoll und tolerant... wenn er aber wütend wurde,war er schrecklich,was ich sehr genau wusste.

„Jazz...Eh..."Sagte ich nervös. Mein Gehirn lief auf musste mir was gutes einfallen lassen,denn die Wahrheit durfte er auf keinen Fall erfahren...er würde nicht verstehen das das Sonderangebot keinen Tag warten konnte und da meine Karte nicht funktionierte...ich hatte eh vor den Ring wieder auszulösen.

„Also,ich ging glücklich durchs Einkaufscenter.."Fing ich an,wenn ich noch ein Mensch währe würde ich jetzt schwitzen."...du weißt schon,ich sah mir einige für mich notwendige Sachen an..."

„Wie ein neues Abendkleid zum Beispiel."Warf Rosalie ein.

„Vielleicht hat sie ja auch was gesucht damit Jasper länger durchhält...da gibt es glaube ich was für."Das war Emmetts Beitrag zu dem Gespräch.

„Halt den Mund Emmett!"Riefen Alle unisono.

Ich erzählte weiter."Also wie ich schon sagte,ich sah mir einige Sachen für mich... und auch für Bella an,es ist ja offensichtlich das sie ihren Kleiderschrank dringend erneuern gab ein spektakuläres Kleid,es war in einem himmlischen smaragdgrüne das genau zu den großartigen Sandalen aus dem Geschäft in Port Angeles passte die 20% reduziert du dich Rose?Es war unglaublich,ich glaubte wenn ich noch ein wenig wartete würden sie noch mal herunter gesetzt auf,ich weiß nicht...vielleicht 40%...oder sogar..."

„Alice!"Unterbrach mich Jasper ernst."Dein Ring!"Er zeigte auf meinen nackten Finger.

„Ach ja,der Ring."Sagte ich am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs,ich hyperventlierte obwohl ich noch nicht mal atmen musste."Wie gesagt,ich ging glücklich durchs Einkaufscenter und sah mir einige Geschäfte an..."Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich sagen sollte,also sagte ich das erste was mir in den Kopf schoss."...und da traf ich dann..."

„Wen Alice?"Unterbrach mich Jasper wieder.

Denk Alice,denk."Eh...Jakob!"

„Jake im Einkaufscenter?"Fragte Bella ungläubig.

„Jakob?"Fragte Jazz und Edward gleichzeitig.

„J..ja."Stotterte ich."Und er hat..."

„Eingekauft?"Fragte jemand.

„Ein Flohhalsband gesucht?"Das war Edward.

„Edward!"Warnte Bella.

„Spazieren gegangen?"

„Nein...will sagen,ja."Berichtigte ich schnell."Er hat einen Hund spazieren geführt."Genial,ich machte gerade meinen Doktortitel in sollte ich aus der Nummer nur wieder raus kommen.

„Was?"Fragte Jazz irritiert.

„Er war dort,führte eine Hund spazieren...also einen anderen Hund...nicht er,einen mit vier Pfoten...also einen der sich nicht verwandelt...ich Grüßte ihn und er sah mich merkwürdig er war nett und trug mir meine Einkäufe zum Auto,es waren nur ein paar Sachen,und dann wollte der Hund ein Eis..."

„Wer,Jakob?"Fragte Edward.

„Nein,der Andere."Erklärte ich."Ich hab ihm also ein Eis gekauft,als Dank."

„Stop."Sagte Edward vergnügt."Der Hund wollte ein Eis?Und woher wusstest du das?Soweit ich weiß redest du keine Hunde-Sprache."

-Dummer Edward mit seinem dummen Grinsen und seiner dummen Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen!-Dachte ich laut,damit er es auch bestimmt hörte.

„Also,der Hund sabberte als er die Leute Eis essen sah,daraus schloss ich das er auch eins wollte."Ich war stolz auf meine Erklärung."Ich kaufte dem armen also ein Eis."

„Alice du magst keine Hunde."Erklärte Jasper.

„Nur weil ich sie nicht esse heißt das nicht das ich sie nicht niedlich finde...außerdem bist du derjenige der sie probiert hat."

Alle sahen Jasper erstaunt an und ich bereute mal wieder das ich eine so schnelle Zunge hatte.

„Wie konntest du nur so tief sinken Jasper?Wie ekelig...Hunde!"Sagte Rosalie.

„Wir müssen Jakob warnen,nicht das ihm nachher noch ein Bein rufst ihn bestimmt nicht an weil du Appetit hast."Wollte Emmett wissen.

„Halt den Mund Emmett,ich esse wenigstens keine Waschbären und Kaninchen."Verteidigte sich Jasper.

Waschbären und Kaninchen?Aber Emmett war doch nur glücklich wenn er mit Bären kämpfte.

„Das ist grausam Emmett,Kaninchen und Waschbären können sich ja nicht mal wehren."Edward bereitete das alles ein großes Vergnügen.

„Aber die waren doch für den Mantel von Rose."Erklärte Emmett.

Jasper beobachtete mich und wartete das ich mit meiner Erklärung fort fuhr. Was sollte ich nur sagen?Wie Erklärte ich das Verschwinden meines Ringes.

„Ich kaufte dem Hund also ein Eis,ich hielt es ihm hin damit er es probieren dumme Hund schnappte sich das ganze Eis auf einmal,als ich dann meine Hand aus seinem Maul zog war der Ring Hund hatte ihn verschluckt."

Ich keuchte von der Mentalen Anstrengung,noch nie hatte ich so viele Lügen auf einmal erfinden müssen.

Ich sah sie erwartungsvoll an,Alle starrten mich mit offenen Mündern an.

Sie fingen erst leise an zu lachen,so als ob sie es unterdrücken wollten,dann taten sie sich keinen Zwang an und lachten laut.

Alle mit Ausnahme von Jasper.

„Du bist jetzt nicht wirklich der Meinung das ich dir das glaube?"

Was?Selbst ich hatte mir geglaubt!

„Und warum nicht?Es war ein sehr hungriger Hund."

Die Anderen hörten überhaupt nicht mehr auf zu lachen,vor allem Edward.

-Das ist alles deine Schuld-Schrie ich ihn in meinem Kopf konnte er nicht akzeptieren das er verklemmt war und masturbierte?Für mich war das ganz natürlich.

„Alice!"Jazz riss mich aus meinen Gedanken."Wenn du die Wahrheit sagst gibt es eine Möglichkeit den Ring wieder zu bekommen.

Oh Gott,daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht!

„Was meinst du?"Fragte ich unschuldig.

„Klar,man muss nur beobachten wenn der Hund...macht."

Bei dem Gedanken zog ich eine Grimasse des wurde immer komplizierter.

„Aber Jazz,ich kann doch nicht die Kaka von dem Hund beobachten."Beschwerte ich mich,er konnte es jetzt ja mal so langsam einsehen und mir einfach einen neuen Ring kaufen.

„Alice."Sagte Jazz ruhig,zu ruhig für meinen Geschmack."Entweder sorgst du dafür das der Ring wieder auftaucht,oder ich sorge persönlich dafür,das du für den Rest deines langen Lebens nichts mehr kaufen wirst."

„Jazz Schatz,nicht..."

„Ah übrigens,ruf doch bitte Jakob an und sag ihm das er vorbei kommen möchte. Ich würde gerne mit ihm reden!"Er hielt mir sein Handy hin.

In dem Moment fiel mir alles aus dem Gott,ich war tot,also so richtig.

„Bin mal gespannt wie du da raus kommst."Murmelte Rosalie.

„Ach halt den Mund Rose."Fauchte ich sie an.

„Ich will das auch sehen."Sagte Emmett fröhlich.

„Hast du nicht einen Penis zu finden?"Fragte ich wirkte.

Leicht zitternd nahm ich das ich einfach die Wahrheit heraus schreien und um Gnade flehen?Nein,ich musste das Spiel weiterspielen.

„Ich habe seine Nummer nicht."Sagte ich voller Hoffnung.

„Die gebe ich dir."Sagte Bella lächelnd.

Ich warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu,sie merkte es nicht anzurufen,wählte ich die Nummer.

Es schellte einmal...zweimal...dreimal,ich legte auf.

„Keiner da."Sagte ich schnell.

„Alice,ich rufe ihn für dich an."Bella zog ihr Telefon aus der Tasche.

Uy Bella,ich liebte sie wirklich,aber manchmal war sie einfach wie eine Zecke im Ohr.

Während Bella Jakob anrief arbeitete mein Hirn auf Hochtouren,ich musste ihn dazu bekommen meine Version zu bestätigen. Das würde nicht einfach sein,ich musste vor Jazz mit ihm sprechen.

„Jakob?"Fragte Bella."Ja,gut...nein...nein...Bei Edward zu hause...Jakob!...Gut,aber deshalb habe ich nicht angerufen."Bella war jetzt knallrot und Edward sah grimmig aus."Mm mm...kannst du vorbeikommen?Klar weiß er das...

Ok,wann?...Gut ich erwarte dich dann."

Verdammter Hund,selbst er war gegen war noch nie hier erschienen und jetzt kam er fröhlich in ein Haus voller Vampire.

Plötzlich stand Edward neben mir und zog mich zur Seite.

„Alice,währe es nicht besser wenn du Jasper einfach sagst das du den Ring versetzt hast um dir ein Paar Schuhe zu kaufen?"Fragte er.

„Bist du verrückt?Das würde er nie verstehen."Sagte ich erschrocken.

„Gut,ich verstehe es auch nicht."Sagte er missmutig.

„Ich hatte kein Bargeld und die Karten funktionierten war ein unglaubliches Angebot."Ich versuchte das er Verständnis dafür er ,was wusste ein 109 Jähriger Vampir schon von Louis Vuitton?

„Du hast recht,sag es ihm besser nicht,er würde nur noch wütender werden."

„Es ist alles nur deine und dein großer Mund."Schrie ich ihn an.

„Gib mir nicht die hast angefangen."Erinnerte er mich."Das wird dich lehren keine Intimitäten preis zugeben.

„Keiner versteht einen unschuldigen Scherz."Beschwerte ich mich.

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich doch schuldig.

„Du hast ja Recht,ich bin zu weit gegangen."Murmelte ich.

„Gut das du das gemerkt hast."Sagte Edward schlicht.

„Es tut mir so weiß auch nicht was mich geritten rede besser mit Jasper."Sagte ich resigniert.

Edward sah mich verständnisvoll wollte ihm nur die Augen auskratzen.

„Warte."Sagte er schnell."Ich kann dir helfen...wenn du mir hilfst."

„Erpressung Brüderchen?"Fragte ich ironisch.

„Nein,ich kann dir helfen den Ring wieder zu bekommen."Sagte er ernst.

Ich lächelte ihn glücklich hatte er jetzt wieder vor?


	9. Ein Wolf unter Alkohol!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Nandir77.

Ein Wolf unter Alkohol!Bellas POV

Nach der interessanten Episode mit Alice,von der ich mal wieder nichts verstanden hatte,warteten wir auf Jakob.

Irgendwie war mir klar,das alles was hier passiert war,die Konsequenz von dem war was Edward gemacht war unglaublich was man mit einer Gabe wie dem Gedankenlesen alles anstellen war doch ein wahnsinniger Vorteil.

Trotzdem war ich ein wenig nervös,ich wollte nicht das Alice noch mehr leiden musste,obwohl sie es irgendwie verdient hatte.

Alice und Edward standen jetzt schon eine ganze Weile flüsternd in einer Ecke,weit weg von den Anderen,ein klares Zeichen das sie etwas planten. Jasper beobachtete sie mit gerunzelter Stirn,er dachte anscheinend das gleiche wie ich.

Emmett und Rosalie dagegen tranken weiter als ob die Welt bald untergehen wü hatten alles um sich vergessen und gaben sich einige Küsse,die für unter 18 Jährige nicht geeignet wurde es ein wenig unangenehm...wieso durften sie und ich nicht?

Ich dachte mir,obwohl sie Vampire sind und unzerstörbar,musste der viele Alkohol früher oder später auch bei ihnen einen Effekt haben.

Viel früher als ich eigentlich erwartet hatte,klopfte es herausfordernd an der Tü hatte kein Auto gehört. Da keiner Anstalten machte die Tür auf zumachen,stand ich auf und machte die Tür auf. Selbstverständlich stand mein Jakob davor.

Er sah nicht sehr glücklich aus,aber als er mich sah erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Vorwarnung riss er mich in seine Arme und brachte mich aus dem Gleichgewicht.

„Bells!"Rief er für meinen Geschmack zu enthusiastisch.

„Autsch!Jakob Luft..."Sagte ich nur.

Als er mich endlich losließ,konnte ich Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht sehen.

„Ich dachte der Anruf war irgend so ein Trick von Cullen damit ich hierher Jungs wollten mich erst nicht alleine kommen lassen."Erklärte er.

Ich sah ihn belustigt an."Jake,was für eine Art an den Leuten zu macht man nicht!"

„Ich zweifle nicht an den Leuten,nur an den Vampiren."Sagte er laut,damit es auch Alle mitbekamen.

„Jakob."Begrüßte Edward ihn.

„Mm mm."Murmelte Jake und übersah geflissentlich die Hand die Edward ihm elegant hinhielt.

„Voller Flöhe und keine Manieren."Murmelte Edward.

„Tod und stinkt."Gab Jakob zur Antwort.

„Genial!Es ist doch immer wieder schön zu sehen wie gut ihr euch versteht."Sagte ich ironisch.

„Er hat angefangen."Verteidigte sich Edward.

„Und du hast mitgemacht!"Hielt ich ihm vor.

Edward ging leise vor sich hin murmelnd ins war offensichtlich,das ihm Jakobs Anwesenheit missfiel,obwohl er normalerweise der korrektere konnte man von Jake nicht sagen,der liebte es einfach unhöflich zu sein.

„Schöne Versammlung von Toten!"Sagte er als er ins Wohnzimmer kam und legte einen Arm auf meine Schulter.

Rosalie tötet ihn mit ihren Blicken,Emmett grinste nur,Jasper sah ihn insistierend an,genauso wie Alice. Nur Edward sah mich an,genervt von Jakes nähe zu mir.

„Jake,denk daran das du hier zu Gast bist."Sagte ich und schob seinen Arm von meiner Schulter.

„Bah,du hast mich eingeladen nicht sie."

„Es ist ihr Haus."Erinnerte ich ihn.

„Ja sichre."Murmelte er."Und warum hast du mich eingeladen?"Wechselte er plötzlich das Thema.

Mir fiel das ganze seltsame Theater mit Alice und dem Ring wieder ein,ich setzte an um es ihm zu erklären.

„Also,ehrlich gesagt wollte Jas..."Ich konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen,Edward unterbrach mich

„Jakob,du und Alice habt da noch eine Sache offen."

„Eine Sache?Wovon zum Teufel...Autsch!"

Ich trat ihm so fest und unauffällig wie möglich auf den Fuß.Die Pläne von Edward und Alice kannte ich nicht,doch mir war klar das Alice gelogen glaubte schon das der Hund den Ring gefressen offensichtlich war Jake nicht eingeweiht.

„Bella?"Jake sah mich verwirrt an.

Ich versuchte mein bestes"mach einfach mit"Gesicht aufzusetzen,ohne das es Jasper schien es verstanden zu haben,ein gezwungenes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Du hast Recht...das hatte ich vergessen."Sagte er schnell.

Erleichtert atmete ich zog ein Gesicht,als ob sie sich den Volturis entgegenstellen musste.

„Jakob!"Sagte mit einem mal Jasper."Ich würde dann gerne mit dir über..."

„Warte."Unterbrach Edward wieder."Wir sollten unseren Gast erst mal bewirten,bevor wir ihn mit Fragen bombardieren. Setzt dich Jakob,möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Ich war glaube ich nicht die Einzige die von Edwards überraschender Höflichkeit geschockt war. Jake sah mich mit offenem Mund an und Emmett und Rosalie schienen zu glauben,das Edward betrunken war.

„Hier ist doch was im Busch Bella,das musst du mir erklären."Flüsterte Jake mir zu während er sich hinsetzte.

Edward lächelte mir zu und hielt Jakob ein Glas hin,der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich trinke nicht,danke überhaupt,seit wann trinken Vampire?Soweit ich weiß können sie das nicht:"

„Können,können wir."Sagte Emmett und trank.

„Aber wie es aussieht hat es bei uns keinen Effekt."Erklärte Edward.

„Ihr werdet nicht betrunken?"Fragte Jake fasziniert.

„So wie es aussieht,nein."Antworte Jasper.

„Wow!"

Plötzlich schwirrte Alice um uns rum,setzte sich anmutig neben Jake und lächelte ihn offen drehte sich zu ihm und mit ihrem besten Lächeln fing sie ein Gespräch an.

„Also Jakob,ich hatte gar keine Zeit dich zu fragen ob du die Sache die ich verloren habe wiederbekommen hast?Es tut mit ja so Leid,das du so eine schmutzige Arbeit machen musstest...ich hoffe das ich dich irgendwie dafür entschädigen kann."

Von meinem privilegierten Platz aus konnte ich Alice genau beobachten,sie lächelte wie nie,war unglaublich attraktiv und gleichzeitig zeichnete sie mit ihrer Hand kleine Kreise auf Jakes hätte verblüffter nicht sein können,er machte den Mund auf und zu wie ein Fisch und bekam kein Wort flirtete definitiv mit ihm,das war das schockierenste was ich seit langem gesehen hatte...obwohl,wenn es Rosalie gewesen währe währe es noch schockierender gewesen.

Jake schüttelte den Kopf und schien aus einem Traum zu erwachen,er sah uns Alle der Reihe nach an als ob er Hilfe suchen wü sah mich an und dann wieder Alice,die lächelte wie auf Knopfdruck.

„Eh..."Murmelte Jake verlegen weil Alle auf seine Antwort warteten."Ja klar...wir werden das was du verloren hast... wiederbekommen,glaube ich."Sagte er langsam,er zweifelte an seiner Antwort.

„Das ist hervorragend Jake."Strahlte konnte die Erleichterung in ihren Augen sehen und sie zwinkerte Jake zu.

Jasper beobachtete das Ganze ernst,er konnte von seiner Position aus die Szene nicht so genau er spürte mit Sicherheit Jakes Nervosität,selbst ich hatte einen Knoten im Bauch.

Jake zitterte leicht,was auch verständlich war schwer sich der,einem Vampir eigenen Schönheit zu entziehen und wenn dieser einen auch noch blenden wollte,ergab man sich bevor es einem bewusst kannte ich nur zu gut.

„Gut Jake,wir müssen Feiern das du so nett bist und mir bei meinem Problem hilfst,Jasper wird dir auch sehr dankbar sein wenn ich es wieder habe. Also,darauf sollten wir anstoßen."Sagte Alice.

Es war definitiv unmöglich sich Alice zu verweigern,vor allem wenn sie so überzeugend war wie jetzt. Jake nickte nur und nahm das Glas das sie ihm lies den Inhalt ihres Glases in einer Sekunde verschwinden.

„Wow,das sieht man auch nicht alle Tage."Murmelte Jake beeindruckt.

„Trinkst du nicht?"Fragte Alice.

Ich konnte die Zweifel in Jakes Gesicht sehen,er sah von seinem Glas zu Alice und schluckte war sich nicht sicher.

„Komm schon,selbst Bella hat getrunken."Beschwerte sich Alice.

Jake sah mich überrascht an.

„Bella,wenn Charlie das erfährt..."

„Das wir er nicht. Zu mindestens nicht wenn du deinen Klappe hällst."

Er sah mich immer noch ungläubig an.

„Mädels,lasst Fido in ist doch noch ein unschuldiger Welpe."Warf Edward ein.

Die negative Energie zwischen den Beiden war einfach konnten keine fünf Minuten zusammen sein ohne sich zu ärgern.

„Ich habe wenigstens einen Puls."Murmelte Jake.

„Und Flöhe."Fügte Edward hinzu.

„Ich habe keine Probleme in der Sonne,ich sehe nicht aus wie eine Zirkusartaktion. Und ich kann mit Bella spazieren gehen."

„Kann sein Hund,aber ich würde ihr nie weh tun,deine Spezies ist da nicht so Sicher."

Jake spannte sich an bevor er antwortete.

„Mit mir stirbt sie nicht an Unterkühlung."

„In heißem Klima bin ich sehr nützlich."

„Bei mir läuft sie nicht Gefahr mit dem Abendessen verwechselt zu werden...ich würde sie nie verspeisen."

„Ich glaube nicht das sie etwas dagegen hätte,wenn ich sie mir zum Munde führen würde...eines Tages."

Was?Was hast du gesagt Edward?Wiederhole das falle gleich in Gehirn lief auf dieser Konversation fing ich an zu hyperventilieren.

„Idiot,ich habe wenigstens ihr Alter."Schnaufte Jake.

„Kommt auf den Punkt des Betrachters an."Trumpfte Edward.

„Ich kann sie in mit allen Sinnen glücklich kannst sie nicht mal anfassen."Knurrte Jake.

„Ich kann sie ebenso glücklich machen,und im Gegensatz zu dir werde ich nie mü du musst den Vorteil erkennen."

Bei dem Satz sah Edward mir tief in die wurde wieder ganz heiß.

„Jetzt brauche ich glaube ich doch einen Schluck."Jake gab sich geschlagen.

„Klar Jake,trink das es wird dir schmecken."Trällerte Alice.

Jake nahm sein und Glas und trank,gleichzeitig tötete er Edward mit seinen zog eine sehr merkwürdige Grimasse während er trank,dann stellte er sein Glas laut auf den Tisch.

„Teufel!"Sagte Jake zu meiner Überraschung.""Das ist ja mal verdammt du mir noch etwas eingießen?"Bat er Alice,die zwinkerte diesmal Edward zu.

„Sicher Jake,trink was du magst,heute machen wir Party!"

„Also lasst uns feiern."Jake hob sein Glas und Alle,selbst ich,taten es ihm trank den Rest meines Bieres und hatte sofort eine neue Flasche in der hatte gar nicht mitbekommen wo die herkam.

„Vorsicht Flohteppich!Wir haben kein Kindermädchen das dich später nach Hause fahren kann."Sagte Edward.

„Ich bitte dich."murmelte Jake.

„Ist das nicht ein wenig zu stark für dich Jake?"Fragte Edward unschuldig.

„Selbstverständlich nicht,aber anscheinend für dich,Ich habe dich noch nichts trinken gesehen!"Lachte Jake.

Edward nahm eine Flasche,machte sie auf,prostete Jake zu,setzte sie in die Lippen und trank sie in einem Zug leer.

„Teufel Blutekel,wie geht das denn?"Rief Jake.

„Ich habe so einige Tricks auf Lager."Antwortete Edward arrogant.

„Wenn du noch mehr hättest,könnte ich dir beweisen das ich ein ernsthafter Gegner bin."Forderte Jake ihn heraus.

„Natürlich haben wir mehr."Sagte Edward und zeigte in die Küche.

Ich sah ihn verwirrt konnte mich nicht erinnern das er noch mal das Haus verlassen verhörte ihn mit meinen Blicken.

„Emmett ist vor ein paar Minuten einkaufen wollte dich nicht mit...ich wollte dich einfach nicht alleine lassen."Erklärte Edward.

Man,sie waren echt lächelte Edward an,er erwiderte meinen Blick mit einem verschmitzten gefiel dieser neue Edward,er war so unbefangen und lies mich seine sexy Seite sehen.

Alice schenkte Jake immer wieder nach und hörte nicht auf ihn an zu lächeln. Jasper hörte nicht auf die Beiden aufmerksam zu beobachten,aber er machte keine Anstalten sie zu war vielleicht einfach nur froh das Alice den Ring zurück bekam.

„Und?Wieso die ganze plötzliche Freundlichkeit Blutsauger?"Fragte Jake mit einem mal.

„Ich finde es Ok ab und zu mal zu teilen."Antwortete Edward.

„Gut,und wir haben Bella dabei."Grinste Jake.

„So ist sie gehört mir!"

Wie besitzergreifend,dachte ich eigentlich nichts dagegen hätte mit Haut und Haaren ihm zu gehören.

Jakob warf Edward einen bösen Blick zu,er hatte sich anscheinend in seinen Kopf geschlichen.

„Aber ich bin noch nicht müde geworden es zu versuchen."Sagte Jakob.

„Ich weiß."Antwortete Edward schlicht.

„Und du weist was ich für sie empfinde."

„Natürlich."

„Und trotzdem lädst du mich in dein Haus ein?"

„Genaugenomen hab nicht ich dich eingeladen,sondern Bella."

„Aber du hast es akzeptiert."

„Das habe ich für sie getan,wenn sie glücklich ist bin ich es auch."Sagte Edward und sah mich an.

„Wenn sie glücklich ist bin ich es auch."Spottete Jake und machte Edward nach."So alt,so Vampir und so krank."Murmelte Jake.

„Das habe ich gehört Köter!Und schlag dir diese Idee aus dem Kopf. Bella will nur mich,davon bin ich überzeugt."Er sah mich an."Hör also auf an diese Möglichkeit zu denken."Knurrte er.

„Pah. Wenn du dir noch lange Zeit lässt,werde ich ihr wohl helfen müssen."Sagte Jake,etwas zu laut für meinen Alkohol schien seine Wirkung zu zeigen.

„Ich bitte kannst doch nicht ernsthaft glauben das ein Teppich auf vier Pfoten besser ist als ich."Lachte Edward.

„Ein Eiswürfel auf zwei Beinen ist Selbstverständlich scheinst vergessen zu haben,das du ihr nicht helfen konntest als sie fast an Unterkühlung gestorben wä war derjenige der ihr geben konnte was sie brauchte,du konntest nur da sitzen und zu sehen...ich war da und habe sie umarmt und gewärmt ..."

Diese Rede hatte in Edward den gleichen Effekt wie ein Tritt ins lachte er nicht mehr,seine Augen waren dunkel,er biss die Zähne zusammen und krallte seine Hände so fest in den Stuhl das der knirschte.

„Da hast du Blutsauger,das passiert wenn du dich in meinen Kopf schleichst."

Edward riss sich zusammen und seufzte,er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare,dann stand er plötzlich auf und kam zu mir.

„So ist es Hund,du konntest das für sie tun."Sagte er und sah mich an."Aber nur ich kann das hier machen..."

Ich hatte es bei Gott nicht erwartet. Edwards Lippen waren mit einem mal auf meinen und sie waren nicht waren fordernd,ich spürte seinen kalten Atem in meinem Mund,mir wurde schwindelig wie noch Zunge erforschte meinen Mund,sie tanzte mit meiner wie sie es noch nie getan krallte mich an seinem Hals fest,ich hatte meine Knie nicht mehr unter seidige Zunge strich über meine Lippen,seine Hände streichelten meinen Rü seufzte und löste sich langsam von mir,ein hypnotisierende Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Es herrschte absolute Stille im sah zu Jakob,er war wütend,in seinen Augen lag ein Hass den ich noch nie gesehen hatte ihm dieser Liebesbeweis nicht gefallen.

Plötzlich wurde laut und enthusiastisch applaudiert,das war Emmett.

„So macht man das Bruder,genau küssen die Cullens!"

Alle fingen an zu lachen,ob über Emmetts Beitrag oder Jakes Gesicht war nicht so ganz klar.

Edward ging breit grinsend zum für meinen Teil war kurz davor gleich hier und jetzt in Ohnmacht zu fallen,ich lies mich auf die erste Sitzgelegenheit fallen die ich fand,meine Knie zitterten immer Herz war kurz davor meine Brust zu sprengen,irgendwie konnte ich es immer noch nicht glauben. Edward beobachtete mich belustigt,er wusste was er tun musste damit ich die Kontrolle verlor...aber dafür wird er bezahlen.

Jake sah mich noch einmal verärgert an,dann drehte er sich zu fühlte sich mittlerweile ganz wie zu Hause und hatte eine Flasche in der Hand.

„Egal,wir feiern weiter."Sagte er zu Alice.

„So ist es."Sagten Alle unisono."Also Prost!"

Alle hoben ihre Gläser und tranken,ich hatte in Sekunden mein Bier geleert,ich hatte plötzlich richtig Durst. Die Stimmung im Zimmer wurde wieder entspannter und es wurde wieder viel gelacht. Jake schien sich jetzt auch wohler zu fühlen,er machte sogar ein paar hatten sich jetzt Alle wieder um den Tisch näherte mich neugierig um zu sehen was sie so zum lachen brachte.

Sie hatten angefangen so eine Art Wett trinken zu veranstalten. Jeder hatte vier kleine Schnapsgläser vor sich stehen und es ging darum wer sie zuerst ausgetrunken hatte. Emmett lag natürlich ganz weit saß nur dabei und feuerte sie an,gegen die Vampir Geschwindigkeit hatte er eh keine Chance.

Sie lachten alle sehr viel...und ich?Ich wollte mitmachen.

„Ich will es auch probieren,aber mit Jakob,gegen euch habe ich eh keine Chance."Rief ich.

„Bist du sicher Bella?Du weist das es bei dir anders ist!"Warnte mich Edward.

„Nur einmal und ich glaube nicht das es so schlimm ist."Sagte ich überzeugt.

„Ja Bells,du und ich."Rief Jake enthusiastisch.

„Ja,Bells soll mal was anständiges trinken!"Das war Emmett.

Edward lächelte mich an und stellten mir auch vier kleine Gläser hin. Jake hatte seine Gläser auch schon vor sich stehen und grinste mich an. Edward kam zu mir."Wenn du gewinnst schenke ich dir noch einen Kuss."Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an,das war ja fast schon der Kuss von Edward war es wert.

„Gut,fangen wir an!"Quietschte Alice."Eins,zwei...los!"

Ich tranken den ersten Schluck,es brannte wie die Hölle in meinem Hals,ich hätte nicht gedacht das es so stark ist. Edwards Augen feuerten mich an und ich vergaß das unangenehme holte einmal tief Luft,trank dann die restlichen ohne Luft zu holen,ich schüttelte meiner großen Überraschung hatte Jake noch ein volles Glas vor sich stehen und sah mich mit offenem Mund an.

„Wow Bells,das hatte ich nicht hat ein Mädchen besiegt,das kann nicht sein."Schnaufte Jake,lachte aber dabei.

„Du hast verloren Strafe musst du noch vier trinken."Sagte Alice und machte die Gläser wieder voll.

Jakob beschwerte sich nicht weiß nicht warum,aber plötzlich fand ich auch alles nur noch komisch,ich lachte jetzt genauso viel wie die Anderen.

Es verging eine Weile und irgendetwas änderte sich im Zimmer,es lachten und tranken immer noch Alle,aber Edward und Jake saßen jetzt sie schienen sich nicht zu streiten,sie wirkten eher wie Freunde. Jake schlug Edward sogar manchmal lachend auf die wirkten sehr animiert und das sonst immer so korrekte Aussehe Edwards hatte ein wenig Haare waren durcheinander und er hatte zwei Knöpfe mehr offen an seinem ließ mich seine blasse Brust sehen...meine Hormone meldeten sich zu Wort.

„Wie witzig du bist Blutsauger,wer hätte das lustig für einen Vampir."Sagte Jake,jetzt offensichtlich angeheitert.

„Ja,du bist auch nicht unangenehm Flohteppich. Aber trotzdem würde ich dich nicht heiraten..."Lachte Edward.

„Ich dich auch nicht. Für meinen Geschmack bist du einfach zu blass."

Ihr tiefes Lachen füllte den Raum und lies mich ein wenig den Schwindel vergessen den ich fü traute mich nicht aufzustehen,wenn ich nüchtern schon Tolpatschig war,wollte ich nicht wissen was mit etwas Alkohol im Blut passieren würde.

Emmett riss mich aus meinen Gedanken,er war mit einem Schrei aufgesprungen,drückte seine Hand auf den Magen und sah uns gequält an.

„Emmett,was hast du?"Fragte ich fasziniert.

Aber Emmett antwortete nicht,er zitterte jetzt leicht.

„Was ist Babe?Sprich mit mir!"Schrie Rosalie erschrocken.

„Das kann nicht sein!"Sagte Emmett mit Augen so groß wie Untertassen.

„Was kann nicht sein Emmett?"Fragte Edward.

Er bekam keine Antwort,Emmett war verschwunden,so schnell das es selbst Edward überraschte.

„Was zum Teufel..."Fragte Jake belustigt.

„Wir wissen nicht was los ist und wo er hin ist!"Schrie Rosalie verschreckt."Wir müssen ihn suchen!"

Alle standen auf,besser gesagt,versuchten war ich die Einzige die es schaffte sich auf den Füßen zu halten.

Jake verfing sich irgendwie mit Edward und riss ihn zu Boden,zur gleichen Zeit kugelten sich Jasper,Alice und Rosalie in einem durcheinander aus Armen und Beinen ebenfalls auf dem Boden.

„Ich habe keinerlei Interesse daran deinen Hintern zu beschnuppern Jasper!"Rief Rosalie verärgert.

„Nimm deine Hand von meinem Magen Jazz!"Quietschte Alice.

„Eh,das ist nicht meine Hand!"

„Kann mir bitte Jemand diesen Fuß aus dem Gesicht nehmen?"

Was passierte hier gerade?Ich war der Tolpatsch,nicht sie.

„Wow,das ist neu."Sagte Edward vom Boden aus.

„Was ist los?"Fragte ich.

„Ich glaube mir ist schwindelig!"Sagte Edward mit einem dusseligem lag immer noch quer auf Edwards Beinen.

„OH;der Boden bewegt sich!"Meckerte Alice.

„Das muss Carlisle wissen!"Schrie Rosalie hysterisch.

Carlisle kam die Treppe herunter geflogen,er hatte das ganze Theater schon von oben gehört.

„Carlisle der Boden bewegt sich!"Beschwerte sich Alice immer noch vom Boden aus.

„Das ist nicht der Boden,das sind wir!"Klärte Edward sie auf. „Und kann bitte jetzt mal Jemand Jakob von mir entfernen!"

Jakob war von Allen am meisten hörte nicht auf zu lachen und machte keinen Versuch aufzustehen.

„Das ist sehr interessant."Murmelte Carlisle.

„Was ist den mit uns?"Fragte Jemand.

„Gut,ich muss noch ein paar Daten mehr haben und einige Proben machen,aber ich würde im wissenschaftlichen Sinne sagen,das ihr extrem alkoholisiert seid."Urteilte Carlisle.

„Was!"Fragte ich verwirrt.

„Vollkommen besoffen!"Erklärte Carlisle und half Alice auf die Füße.

„Betrunken?Wie das?Ich dachte das ihr nicht..."Sagte ich.

„Also ehrlich gesagt,dachte ich das es bei uns keinen Effekt haben kann,zu mindestens nicht wie bei den wie es aussieht stimmt das nicht so Ganz...obwohl wir etwas mehr trinken müssen,ungefähr 10 Mal mehr wie ein Mensch...es wirkt,aber langsamer."Erklärte Carlisle.

Ich hätte jetzt alles für eine Fotoapparat gegeben,die Cullens waren jetzt offiziell ein Desaster.

Ich versuchte Edward auf zu helfen,der war gleichzeitig belustigt und verärgert darüber das Jakob immer noch auf seinen Beinen lag.

„Der wiegt zwei Tonnen!"Beschwerte sich Edward.

Ich schaffte es nicht Edward zu helfen und musste fürchterlich lachen.

Carlisle eilte ihm zu Hilfe und Edward konnte endlich aufstehen. Jake auf die Füße zu bekommen war nicht so einfach.

Edward und Carlisle nahmen ihn zwischen sich,aber Jake konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen.

„Schwächlicher Blutsauger."Murmelte Jake.

„Es währe einfacher wenn du nicht so zerbrechlich währst...ich will dir keine Knochen brechen und du hilfst auch nicht gerade."

Sie schafften es endlich ihn auf einen Stuhl zu setzten.

„Wo ist meine Flasche?"Fragte Jakob.

„Ich glaube das währe keine gute Idee,jetzt noch mehr zu trinken."Sagte Edward lachend und schob die Flaschen aus Jakobs Reichweite.

„Wie langweilig Ed,erst lädst du mich ein und dann bekomme ich nichts zu trinken."Maulte Jake.

„Wir müssen Emmett suchen!"Kam es von Rose.

„Ja,wir müssen ihn suchen. Natürlich nur wenn ihr laufen könnt."Sagte Carlisle grinsend.

„Gehen kann ich,aber verlangt nicht von mir das ich renne!"Bemerkte Edward.

„Ich kann helfen!"Rief Jake enthusiastisch.

„Ich glaube nicht das du in der Verfassung bist irgendjemanden zu suchen."Urteilte Carlisle.

„Komm schon Blutsauger,suchen wir den großen Blutegel!"Jake war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür.

„Ich glaube nicht das das eine gute Idee ist Jake."Sagte ich besorgt.

„Ich bin super gut darin."Sagte Jake und war schon fast draußen.

Was dann passierte war irgendwie seltsam. Jake rannte,wenn man seinen Zustand bedachte,unglaublich schnell Anderen gingen vorsichtig hinter ihm her,sie hatten Schwierigkeiten geradeaus zu gehen. Überraschend behände wechselte Jake in zwei Sekunden die Form.

Er kam mit der Nase in der Luft wieder zu uns,anscheinend versuchte er Emmetts Spur hatte auch in seiner Wolf Form einen witzigen Gesichtsausdruck,das Verwandeln hatte ihn nicht nüchterner kam ein wenig wackelig auf mich zu und leckte mir die Hand,er sah aus als ob er grinsen wü ging er zu Edward und stupste ihn an,der hatte Schwierigkeiten stehen zu bleiben.

„Das reicht,sag mir lieber was du herausgefunden hast."Sagte Edward und beugte sich runter bis er auf Höhe mit Jakes Maul war.

Ich konnte nicht vermeiden ein wenig nervös zu werden,das sie sich vor ein paar Minuten so gut verstanden hatten änderte nichts daran das sie eigentlich Feinde Jake im Moment nicht gerade gefährlich wirkte.

Er hörte Jake anscheinend aufmerksam zu und nickte dann. Jake verschwand blitzschnell im Wald.

„Was hat er gesagt?"Fragte ich Edward.

„Er hat seine Spur,er ist nicht weit weg."Antwortete er.

„Aber warum ist er weg gelaufen?"Fragte Rosalie.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht,aber bald werden wir es herausfinden."

„Kannst du seine Gedanken nicht lesen?"Fragte ich aufgeregt.

„Er erlaubt es mir nicht...er singt schon die ganze Zeit so ein dummes Kinderlied in seinem Kopf."

Da kam Jake auch schon wieder aus dem Wald,er rannte direkt zu Edward und stupste ihn an. Edward verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf seinen Hintern. Jake stellte ihm eine Pfote auf die Brust und leckte ihm einmal mit seiner riesigen Zunge durchs ganze konnte nicht glauben was ich da sah und fing laut an zu lachen.

„Bäh!Jakob!Hund,das war ekelig,mach das nie wieder!"Maulte Edward und wischte sich sein Gesicht mit seinem Ärmel ab.

Jakob lachte sein Wolfs-Lachen,er stieß kleine Knurr laute setzte er sich hin und sah Edward hatte Schwierigkeiten wieder aufzustehen,der Alkohol zeigte immer noch seine Wirkung.

„Erzähl mir jetzt erstmal was mit Emmett ist!"Sagte Edward,endlich wieder auf den Beinen.

Jakob legte den Kopf schräg und Edward schien sich auf seine Gedanken zu einem Moment fing Edward an zu grinsen,er fuhr sich unkontrolliert mit den Fingern durch die Haare,aber er grinste.

„Was ist mit Emmett?Bitte Edward sag es mir."Flehte Rosalie.

„Also Rosalie,deinem Mann geht es gut...aber er hat uns definitiv etwas zu erzählen. Er wird bald hier sein,also keine Aufregung er war nur eine wenig verwirrt."Sagte Edward.

„Gut,dann kann Jakob sich jetzt je wieder zurück verwandeln und wir können wieder ins Haus gehen."Sagte Jasper,er hielt einen Sicherheitsabstand zu Jake. Ehrlich gesagt war er schon eine wenig einschüchternd.

Edward und Jake hatten eine Art mentale Diskussion,danach rannte Jake im Kreis und jaulte als ob ihm etwas weh tun würde und zum Schluss setzte er sich wieder sah gar nicht glücklich legte er sich mit den Pfoten über den Kopf auf den Boden,als ob er sich die Ohren zuhalten würde.

„Was hat Jake den jetzt?"Fragte ich Edward,der bog sich vor Lachen.

„Eh,eine kleine unvorhersehbare Sache."Sagte Edward,kam zu mir und umarmte mich fest."Dein Jake kann sich nicht verwandeln,wahrscheinlich wegen dem muss also so bleiben bis die Wirkung etwas nachlässt."Er fing wieder an zu lachen,Jakob knurrte ihn an.

Jake wirkte resigniert,es sah aber nicht so aus als ob er vorhatte hier auf dem Rasen liegen zu ein Blitz rannte er ins Haus und legte sich auf das Sofa. Esme,die war mittlerweile auch runter das gar nicht toll.

„Was macht Jakob auf meinem Sofa!"Schrie sie erbost.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte Esme. Es bleibt uns in Moment wohl nichts anderes übrig,als ihn in seiner nicht so angenehmen Form zu ertragen."Sagte Edward und zog mich ins Haus.

Da kam dann auch Emmett an der Hand seiner Frau,er sah so beschämt aus wie ich ihn noch nie gesehen verstand allerdings immer noch nicht der Rest kam jetzt lachend rein. Jasper sah misstrauisch zu Jake.

Jakob benahm sich jetzt wie ein schlecht erzogener näherte sich Emmett und schnupperte an ihm,dann lachte er sein machte Emmett nervös und Edward lachte wieder.

„Jakob weiß jetzt was Emmett passiert ist."Lachte Edward.

„Verdammter aufdringlicher Hund."Schnaufte Emmett.

„Nimm deine Nase von meinem Mann Fido!"Schrie Rosalie.

Zur Antwort knurrte Jake so tief das wir Alle still außer Edward,der lachte immer noch. Jake sah uns eine Weile an,dann sprang er wieder auf das Sofa und rollte sich zusammen.

„Ich finde das gar nicht hätte mich angreifen können!"Fauchte Rosalie Edward an.

„Er wollte dich doch nur erschrecken!"Erklärte Edward,wie es aussah war es ihm gelungen.

Jakob knurrte wieder,leiser diesmal aber sehr wollte er jetzt wieder?

„Ich glaube nicht das das eine gute Idee ist Jakob,obwohl du es dir verdient wie du willst,beschwere dich aber nachher nicht wenn du einen Monat lang Wolf bleibst."Warnte Edward Jake.

Ich sah wie Edward einen tiefen Teller suchte,fast schon eine Schüssel und sie vor Jake hatte die Zunge heraushängen und sah glücklich aus. Edward schüttete fast eine ganze Flasche Wodka in den Teller,sehr zu Jakes Freude,er bellte leise und stupste Edward mit dem Kopf an.

„Ist ja gut langsam."Sagte Edward und tätschelte Jakes Rücken.

Das wollte Jake also,noch mehr was für ein betrunkener und merkwürdiger Wolf.

Jake schlabberte die Schüssel leer,rülpste einmal laut,sprang wieder auf das Sofa,machte es sich bequem und schloss die Augen.

„Wie ekelig!Wieso haben wir einen Wolf im Haus?"Maulte Rosalie.

„Ist schon er nicht draußen schlafen?"Sagte Jasper.

„Lasst ihn doch,er stört doch keinen...wie niedlich!" Das kam von Alice.

„Er stinkt und hat Flöhe!"Beschwerte sich Rosalie wieder.

„Es ist Jakob und er ist ein Freund von Bella,lasst ihn sich ausruhen..."Verteidigte Edward Jakob.

„Teufel...mir dreht sich alles...ich muss mich setzen."Sagte Jasper plötzlich.

„Ja,das passiert wenn man zu viel Alkohol trinkt."Sagte Carlisle trocken.

Alice suchte mit einem mal ihren neuen Pullover,auf dem hatte es sich Jake bequem gemacht.

„Der schläft auf meinem Pulli!"Quietschte Alice."Jasper,hohl meinen Pulli!"

„Bist du Irre?Das ist ein Wolf...wenn du ihn wecken willst,bitte!Ich bevorzuge das er schläft."

„Wie feige Jasper."Schrie Alice.

Da fing Jake an sich seltsam auf dem Sofa zu drehen,es sah so aus als ob ihm etwas weh tun würde.

„Was hat er den jetzt schon wieder?"Fragte Emmett.

Edward sah mit einem mal entsetzt aus.

„Nein Jakob...nicht!"

Jakes Magen konnte anscheinend nicht mit dem ganzen Alkohol,er übergab sich geräuschvoll auf Esmes war kein schöner Anblick.

Rosalie bedeckte ihr Gesicht,Esme war kurz davor in Ohnmacht zu fallen,selbst Edward zog zum Zeichen des Ekels die Nase entfernte mich soweit wie möglich vom Ort des war das abstoßendste des Abends,gleich nach Emmetts Rülpsen.

Esme sah uns Alle sauer an.

„Ihr wisst ja,Alle sind schuld,Alle machen sauber!Und keine Ausreden!"Befahl Esme.

Carlisle lachte leise,der Rest sah einfach nur angeekelt war scheußlich. Plötzlich zog Edward Alice zur Seite und gab ihr etwas in die versuchte zu lauschen um zu hören was sie sagten.

„Wenn du ihn nochmal verlierst werde ich es Jasper sagen,das verspreche ich werde dir nicht noch mal den Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen und deinen Ring zurück froh das ich deine Gedanken gelesen habe und ihn retten nächste Mal hast du nicht so viel Glü allem...Danke für deine Hilfe mit Jakob,diese Nacht werde ich nie vergessen."

Alice umarmte Edward und steckte den Ring in ihre hatten sie also ausgeheckt,Alice machte Jakob betrunken und Edward gab ihr den Ring zurü böse von Edward,so kannte ich ihn gar nicht...aber es gefiel mir.

Ich ging zu ihm und flüsterte in sein Ohr."Ich glaube du schuldest mir noch einen Kuss."

Edward lächelte mich an,er sah zum anbeißen aus,ein wenig unordentlich und ,wir hatten noch etwas zu tun,aber ich brauchte einen kleinen Ansporn.

„Ich weiß Bella,aber jetzt ist nicht der richtige wirst ihn bekommen und ich werde dich auch für deine Geduld müssen wir erstmal das Problem mit dem Wolf erledigen."Er zwinkerte mir zu.

Jake schien es nach dem unschönen Zwischenfall wieder besser zu schnarchte zufrieden auf dem und schmutziger Wolf,dachte ich nur.

Selbst nach einer intensiven Putz-Offensive war der Fleck noch zu entschlossen uns dazu,den Teppich weg zu werfen und versprachen Esme einen neuen zu war die einzige Lösung um den Gestank los zu werden.

Endlich setzten wir uns Alle wieder hin,so weit weg von Jakob wie es möglich schnarchte immer war allen eine wenig schwindelig,aber es ging uns schon besser,mir zu stellte Alice die Millionen-Frage.

„Gut Emmett,jetzt sag uns endlich wo zum Teufel du ist passiert?"

Emmett sah uns an und nahm Rosalies Hand und sagte.

„Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung was mir passiert ist,aber ich glaube Carlisle sollte dabei sein wenn ich das erzähle...das will er bestimmt nicht verpassen."

„Carlisle?"Fragte ich neugierig.

„Warum sollte ich dabei sein?"Fragte Carlisle genauso neugierig wie ich.

Edward lachte und fügte hinzu.

„Was Emmett zu erzählen hat ist eine tolle neue Erfahrung. Carlisle wir das gefallen."

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an...diese Nacht konnte merkwürdiger nicht war nun passiert?Irgendwie hatte ich Angst davor es herauszufinden...vor allem da es von Emmett kam..


	10. Physiologische Zwischenfaelle!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Nandir77.

Physiologische Zwischenfälle!Edwards POV

Ich war immer noch erstaunt über das was mir Jakob erzählt hatte bevor er bewusstlos auf Esmes Sofa zusammen gebrochen war.

Ich wusste zwar was Emmett passiert war,musste es aber unbedingt aus seinen eigenen Mund hören. Während wir warteten das Emmett anfing,beobachtete ich meinen „Freund" Jakob wie er auf dem Sofa passte da kaum drauf und hatte aus Alice Pulli ein Knäuel enormer Kopf hing wie leblos herunter,ebenso seine Vorderpfoten und seine Zunge.

Was für eine schockierende Vorstellung,ein übergroßer Wolf bei den Cullens auf dem würden die Volturi dazu sagen.

Ich hatte mich neben Bella an den Tisch gesetzt,bereit den interessanten Bericht zu hö war immer noch ganz schön schwindelig,so das ich alles sehr langsam machte um nicht hinzufallen oder fühlte sich irgendwie komisch an,aber es war neu und witzig.

Bella lächelte mich an,sie sah glücklich glaube ich fand sie noch hübscher als das letzte mal als ich sie angesehen habe...Kann das sein?

Meine Augen wanderten von ihren Lippen zu ihrem zarten Hals...mein Begehren war nicht zu bremsen in diesem neuem Zustand,es ließ mich fast all meine Hemmungen überkam das dringende Verlangen sie mit in mein Zimmer zu nehmen und sie so zu lieben wie sie es sich wünschte,damit sie sah das ich sie genauso begehrte wie sie mich. Aber,ein wenig Verstand war mir noch geblieben um es nicht zu tun.

Ich riss mich zusammen um Emmetts Bericht zu hö ungeduldigsten von allen war Carlisle,er war so aufgeregt über die neuen konnte irgendwie immer noch nicht glauben das der Alkohol uns beeinflussen seinen Gedanke ging er schon einige neue Versuche durch...er war manchmal nicht zu bremsen.

„Wir hören Emmett!"Sagte Carlisle,das Laptop vor sich und bereit alles neue aufzunehmen.

„Also..."Fing Emmett unruhig an."...ich saß hier so glücklich rum,unterhielt mich und trank ein wenig,als ich etwas sehr seltsames fü irgendwie hatte ich keine Ahnung was das war...ehrlich gesagt erinnerte ich mich nicht mehr daran... bis ich gezwungen wurde mich zu erinnern."Erklärte er.

Keiner außer mir,verstand auch nur irgendetwas von dem was er war gespannt auf ihre Reaktionen.

„Emmett spuck es aus."Sagte ich ungeduldig.

„Ist ja gut!Aber wenn das diese vier Wände verlässt,seid ihr tot!"Schrie er fast und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten."Es ist... es ist so peinlich..."Emmett holte tief Luft."Ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer was da passierte bis es zu spät war...und...

ich...mir in die Hose gemacht nur ein bisschen!"

Alle waren zwischen erschrocken und war der Einzige der lachte,als ich mir Emmetts Gesicht in dem Moment vorstellte,als er merkte das er ein Leck zwischen den Beinen Ambiente wurde von Jakobs Schnarchen lag mittlerweile auf dem Rücken,hatte alle vier Pfoten in der Luft und sabberte was das Zeug hielt.

„Sagt was!"Sagte Emmett besorgt.

„Unmöglich." Murmelte Jasper.

„Aber so was machen wir doch nicht mehr."Sagte Alice."Wie seltsam...wie hat es sich angefühlt?Ich erinnere mich kaum."

„Du hast dir in die Hose gemacht?"Fragte Rosalie."Bist du etwa ein Baby?Wie konntest du dich nicht daran erinnern das dein gutes Stück auf noch für etwas anderes gut ist,außer Schweinereien?"

„Es war nur ganz wenig du?"Emmett stand auf und zeigte uns seine feuchte Hose."Dann hab ich mich doch erinnert wie es geht."Versuchte Emmett sich zu entschuldigen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es Windeln für Vampire gibt."Spottete ich.

„Halt den Mund du Perversling."Knurrte mich Rose wütend an.

„Hey,es ist doch nicht meine Schuld das du ein Baby zum Mann hast."

„Hör besser auf..."Warnte Emmett.

Carlisle stand auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar.

„Leute,das ist sooo ihr das nicht?Wenn Emmett so etwas tun kann,vielleicht...gibt es auch noch andere Körperfunktionen...Aber das wichtigste ist,es wird euch Anderen auch passieren...,und wir müssen vorbereitet sein."Erklärte Carlisle.

Ok,ich gebs zu,das hatte ich nicht erwartet.

„Du glaubst das wir Alle...dort Flüssigkeit ausscheiden werden?"Fragte ich ein wenig besorgt.

„Währe doch gar nicht schlecht wenn du deinen kleinen Freund mal für etwas produktives einsetzen würdest." Das kam von Rosalie.

„Ich kann ihn wenigstens du den von Emmett?"Antwortete ich ihr sauer.

„Entspannt euch brauche etwas sehr wichtiges von einer von euch ein ähnliches Bedürfnis wie Emmett verspürt...ich meine,wenn ihr Flüssigkeit ausstoßen müsst,was meiner Meinung nach bestimmt passieren wird,brauche ich eine Probe!"Erklärte Carlisle allen Ernstes.

„Was!"Sagte Alle ich hatte das nicht kommen gesehen.

„Wie jetzt?Wisst ihr nicht was eine Probe ist?"Carlisle wühlte in seinem Arztkoffer."Da sind sie!"Er hielt uns fünf kleine durchsichtige Plastikbehälter hin.

Ich sah den Behälter einfach nur mit gerunzelter Stirn das ein Scherz sein soll,dann war es ein verdammt schlechter.

„Bist du irre?"Fragte Rosalie,feinfühlig wie immer."Ich werde nicht in einen Plastiktopf urinieren!"

„Doch das wirst du!Zu mindestens wenn du dich weiterhin stolze Besitzerin eines BMW's nennen willst."Drohte Esme aus der Küche."Jeder einzelne von euch schuldet mir etwas,also werdet ihr machen was euer Vater nicht das ihr meinen Teppich getötet habt!"

„Aber Esme."Maulte Rosalie."Das ist doch...ekelig!"

„Gut!"Unterbrach Carlisle."Es besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit das es nur bei Emmett diese Wirkung wenn ich es ein wenig analysiere,ist es habt eurem System etwas zugeführt was dieses nicht assimilieren Körper schleust es sozusagen nur durch und es geht seinen natürlichen es nicht absorbiert wird gibt es nur diesen einen Ausgang."

„Aber Carlisle..."Jetzt interessierte mich das Thema etwas mehr."...wenn unser Körper es nicht absorbiert,ist es unlogisch das uns schwindelig ist und wir betrunken sind."

Carlisle lächelte mich glücklich an,endlich zeigte Jemand Interesse am Thema.

„Daran habe ich auch schon deswegen brauche ich die Proben,so kann ich die Zusammenstellung diese Urins feststellen,wenn man es so nennen kann,und sehen ob es metabolisiert bezweifle ich ehrlich gesagt,ich denke eher das es das gleiche ist was auch getrunken wurde."

Wow,er hatte sich echt Gedanken gemacht.

„Will sagen,das ihr eine wenig betrunken seid aufgrund der großen Menge die ihr zu euch genommen unser Körper nur dazu gedacht ist Blut zu assimilieren,hat die Menge den Effekt ausgelö das ist meine Theorie,aber die will ich mit euren Proben beweisen...und wenn es so ist wie ich denke,muss es so oder so raus!"

Carlisles Logik machte irgendwie konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen das Bad zu benutzen und noch weniger in einen kleinen Behälter zu meiner Zeit gab es noch keine Toiletten wie Heute und bis jetzt hatte ich sie kaum war nicht so das ich nicht wusste wie man sie benutzte aber bis jetzt hatte ich es noch nie in die Praxis umsetzen müssen

Ich sah mich um,die Einzige fröhliche war Bella,meine Geschwister hatten Schwierigkeiten ihre Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Bella schien das Ganze richtig Spaß zu ,sie war die einzige die wusste wie man ein Bad hätte jetzt gerne gewusst was in ihrem Kopf vorging.

„Dann haben wir wohl keine andere Wahl."Sagte ich resigniert.

„Na ja,so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht."Sagte Emmett."Klar,wenn du erst mal begriffen hast was da passiert,weil ehrlich gesagt erinnerte ich mich nicht mehr an das mit dem zielen."

Alle mussten bei Emmetts Worten lachen.

„Es wird bestimmt merkwürdig sein,seit Jahrzehnten habe ich nicht mehr ab diese Seite des Mensch sein gedacht."Erklärte Alice.

„Da wir jetzt vor gewarnt sind,werden hoffentlich nicht noch mehr „Unfälle"wie der von Emmett passieren."Lachte Jasper.

„Lach nur,aber wenn du das gleiche gefühlt hättest wie ich,währe bestimmt alles in die Hose gegangen."

„Das glaube ich nicht,mein Schlauch ist einfach länger...es war bestimmt nur eine Frage der Größe und deswegen..."

„Idiot!"Knurrte Emmett sauer.

Jetzt lachten wieder Alle,das Ambiente entspannte sich sah zu Bella,sie war ungewöhnlich streichelte ihr sanft über die sah mich zärtlich an,aber was sie dann machte brachte mich völlig aus dem Konzept.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel und lächelte mich sexy an.

Vor Schreck machte ich einen kleinen Satz.

„Was hat dich den gebissen?"Fragte Emmett.

„Ich weiß nicht,da war was...vielleicht muss ich jetzt ins Bad."Log ich ihn an.

„Gut,vergiss deinen Behälter sag mir wenn du Hilfe brauchst."Das kam natürlich von Carlisle.

„Vergiss es,war nur falscher Alarm."Sagte ich.

Bella lachte und fuhr unbeirrt Hand wanderte gefährlich weit hoch,meine Haut reagierte,ich verschluckte mich und ich versuchte meine plötzlich Nervosität zu verbergen.

Das würde Bella nicht machen...oder doch?Mein Gehirn arbeitete nicht hundertprozentig ich versteifte mich,sie war so nah an meinem Schritt,ich atmete schneller obwohl ich nicht mal den Sauerstoff brauchte.

In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles,mein Verlangen wurde immer stärker,der Druck zwischen meinen Beinen stieg an.

Ich krallte mich am Tisch fest und biss die Zähne den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich Bella,sie wirkte entspannt,aber ein pikantes Lächeln umspielte ihre ließ mich gerade für irgendetwas bezahlen das war konnte mich jetzt kaum noch bewegen,ich war auf meinem Stuhl festgenagelt und grinste blöd zu der Konversation,von der ich sowieso nichts hatte keine Ahnung was für ein Gesicht ich machte,aber es fiel auf.

„Bist du sicher das alles Ok ist Edward?"Fragte Esme besorgt.

„Ich bin völlig in Ordnung." Quetschte ich heraus.

Bella zeichnete Muster auf mein Bein,nach oben,nach unten,mal drückte sie etwas fester mal etwas sanfter,sie näherte sich meinem bestem Stück und flüchtete dann wieder,genau in dem Moment wenn ich glaubte das sie ihn anfassen wü war am verzweifeln,ihre Fingernägel kratzten über den Stoff,ich konnte mich kaum noch beherrschen. Ich konnte die Qual aber auch nicht beenden ohne entdeckt zu wollte ich auch gar nicht das sie aufhört.

Plötzlich war ihre Hand weg,dann war sie wieder da und ohne Vorwarnung legte sie sich über der Hose auf mein Glied .

Fast hätte ich geschrien,ich schaffte es zu unterdrücken indem ich mir in die Hand biss. Ekstatisch schloss ich meine Augen,ich konnte nicht glauben was da gerade passierte. Bella fing an über die ganze Länge meiner Erektion zu streicheln und ich fühlte das ich gleich meine Hose sprengen würde. Bella hatte die Lippen leicht geöffnet und seufzte leise,mein Glied reagierte sofort,er wollte mehr wie nur ein paar Streicheileinheiten. Ich verstand nicht wieso wir so etwas nicht schon früher gemacht weiß das ich schuld war,ich hatte sie immer gebremst...wie blöd!

Ihre Zärtlichkeiten wurden fordernder,ich stöhnte leise und versuchte es gleichzeitig zu biss ich mir selber die Hand ab,meine Beine zitterten und ich schloss die war jetzt aufgrund der vielen verschiedenen Gefühle die auf mich ein stürmten,noch schwindeliger.

„Gott Bella,das wirst du bereuen."Murmelte ich so leise das nur sie es hören konnte.

Sie seufzte und kam näher.

„Ich weiß jetzt das du alles andere als klein bist."Flüstere sie.

Ich glaubte jeden Moment das Bewusstsein zu verlieren,Ich war kurz davor zu Tisch,in den ich mich verzweifelt krallte,gab mit einem trockenem Knacken nach.

Esme stieß einen unterdrückten Schrei aus und sah mich wütend an.

„Du hast meinen Tisch kaputt gemacht Edward Cullen!"Schrie sie mich an.

Aber ich war schneller und flog die Treppe rauf bevor Esme mich einen Kopf kürzer machen ich auch nur eine Sekunde länger geblieben währe,währe ich unter Bellas Händen Körper brannte,als ob ich von Innen heraus brennen würde.

Ich schloss mich im Bad ein und ging zum Waschbecken,meine Atmung ging immer noch sah in den Spiegel,es fiel mir schwer diese vom Verlangen dunklen Augen als meine zu kaltem Wasser versuchte ich mich ein wenig zu ,Esme wird mich für das Desaster mit ihrem Tisch sah wieder in den Spiegel,mein Gesicht wirkte jetzt entspannter,aber meine Augen waren immer noch Rest meines Körpers war nicht so leicht unter Kontrolle zu bringen,meine Erektion wollte nicht zurückgehen und drohte die Knöpfe meine Hose zu sprengen.

Gott,ich konnte mich nicht erinnern ihn je so groß gesehen zu dachte ich an alles mögliche um die Emotion zu verringern,alles vergeblich.

Ich konnte immer noch Bellas Hände spü sollte ich nur tun?So konnte ich auf gar keinen Fall raus gehen,alle würden es sehen...und wie sie es sehen würden.

„Ist alles Ok,Edward?"Fragte Carlisle und klopfte an die Tür.

„Hast du dir in die Hose gemacht Bruder?"Fragte Emmett.

„Du schuldest mir einen Tisch auch wenn du dir in die Hose gemacht hast!"Das war Esme.

„Junge warte...ich brauche eine Probe...kannst du aufmachen?"

Wunderbar!Das hatte mir noch geliebte Familie vor der Badezimmertür.

„Haut ab,mir geht es gut!"Knurrte ich.

„Du musst in den Behälter machen Edward!"Quietschte Alice.

„Gott,habt ihr schon mal etwas von Intimsphäre gehört?"Schrie ich."Lasst mich in Ruhe!"

„Ich hab deinen Behälter Edward!"Rief Emmett.

„Lass mich rein Sohn,im Namen der Wissenschaft!"Carlisle versuchte die Tür auf zumachen.

„NEIN!"Schrie ich und nahm ein Handtuch um mich zu bedecken.

Zu spät!Das war der Fluch eine Vampir-Familie zu haben,Schlösser hatten bei ihnen keine Chance.

Ich flüchtete mich vor den Eindringlingen in die hinterste Ecke.

„Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier?Das ist eine Verletzung der Privatsphäre!Alle raus hier."Schrie ich.

„Wieso bedeckst du dich?"Fragte Alice.

Verfluchter Zwerg,sie konnte nerviger nicht sein.

„Ha!Ich habs doch gesagt,es ist unmöglich sich nicht in die Hose zu machen!Edward hat sich auch nass gemacht."

„Nein!"Rief ich und bereute es sofort."Ja,will sagen..."

„Du hast die Probe ruiniert."

„Du musst dich sofort umziehen."Urteilte Esme und zog am Handtuch.

„Nein."Ich wurde langsam panisch."Ich mach das allein!"

Plötzlich zog nicht nur Esme am Handtuch sonder auch noch Alice und Rosalie.

Das war gar nicht gut!

Ich hielt das Handtuch mit all meiner Kraft fest,der Stoff hielt dem nicht lange war gefangen,der stoff fiel zu herrschte jetzt absolute Stille im Bad!


	11. Noch mehr Ueberraschungen!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Nandir77.

Danke für die Reviews,Alerts und Favs!

Noch mehr Überraschungen!Bellas POV

Als ich sah wie die ganze Familie Cullen hinter Edward her flog,bereute ich das ich so weit gegangen war ich nicht so,es konnte also nur am Alkohol liegen das ich so mutig gewesen wurde laut im zweiten Stock und Edward war bestimmt der Grund dafü mussten sie nur Alle hinter ihm her?Ich saß hier allein mit dem unglaublich laut schnarchendem Jake,er machte keine Anstalten aufzuwachen. Ich lachte bei dem Gedanken was Jake wohl sagen wird wenn er im Wohnzimmer der Cullens aufwacht.

Als die Schreie im zweiten Stock immer lauter wurden,beschloss ich Edward zur Hilfe zu ganze Schlamassel war schließlich meine Schuld,Edward war vor mir geflü schnell wie ich konnte ging ich nach oben,bis ich beim Ursprung des Lärms ich sah was da gerade passierte blieb mir der Mund vor erstaunen offen stehen.

Esme,Alice und Rosalie kämpfen mit Edward um ein Handtuch,das dieser sich vor seine Mitte war sofort klar das Edward nicht das verdeckte was seine Familie hatte kein Problem mit seiner Blase sondern mit der von mir verursachten war stolz auf mich,auch wenn Edward jetzt unter den Konsequenzen leiden musste.

Trotz allem versuchte ich Edward zu helfen,kam bei meinem Glück natürlich nicht hörte ich wie Stoff riss und Edward laut währe jetzt bestimmt rot geworden vor Wut wenn er es gekonnt hätte,aber seine Augen zeigten all sein Zorn.

„Ich nehme an,das ihr jetzt zufrieden seit!"Knurrte Edward mit einer Stimme die ich selten an ihm gehört hatte.

Keiner brachte ein Wort über die waren wie versteinert,ob es der Schock war, die Überraschung oder ein bisschen von Beidem war mir nicht so ganz klar.

Die erste die wieder reagieren konnte war Esme,sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und vergrub ihr Gesicht an Carlisles Brust.

„Oh mein Gott,das tut mir so Leid Sohn."Murmelte sie beschämt.

„Teufel,jetzt fühle ich mich wirklich klein."Maulte Emmett und konnte die Augen nicht von Edward lösen.

„Ist das auch ein Effekt des Alkohol?" Fragte sich Carlisle."Mir ist nicht bekannt das eine spontan Erektion vom Alkohol ausgelöst wird."Murmelte Carlisle vor sich hin.

„Oh Bella,du glückliche!"Rief Alice,ich wurde lila vor Scham.

Die einzigen die immer noch schwiegen waren Jasper und Rosalie. Rosalie war beeindruckt und ich nahm es ihr nicht übel,

nach Jahren mit einem nicht so gut ausgestattetem Ehemann musste sie der Anblick einfach aus der Fassung hatte sie glaube ich noch nie mit offenem Mund gesehen.

Jasper wirkte genauso beschämt und wütend wie sein Bruder,er schien alle Emotionen Edwards zu spüren und fühlte sich genauso mies wie er.

„Rosalie!Hör auf meinen Bruder an zu starren!"Rief Emmett als er den starren Blick seiner Frau bemerkte.

„Wow."War alles was sie sagte,dann wurde sie von ihren Mann aus dem Bad gezogen.

„So beeindruckend ist es auch wieder nicht!"Murmelte Emmett während er Rosalie aus dem Bad entfernte.

„Könnt ihr jetzt mal aufhören mich an zu starren?Schon mal was von Intimsphäre gehört?"Knurrte Edward.

Das riss Carlisle aus seiner Erstarrung,er nickte beschämt und nahm Esme mit aus dem schien sich noch nicht von dem Anblick ihres Sohns erholt zu haben.

Dann zog auch Jasper endlich Alice aus dem vorbeigehen raunte sie mir noch ein wenig simuliertes"Jetzt oder nie!"zu,das mit Sicherheit Alle gehört hatten.

Ich blieb mit Edward allein im Bad und plötzlich fühlte ich Panik in mir stellte mir einen wütenden Edward vor,der mir Vorwürfe machte weil ich meine Hormone nicht unter Kontrolle hatte,wie er es immer Feigling der in mir wohnte sorgte dafür das ich mich schnell umdrehte und flüchten Nachteil daran einen Vampir zum Freund zu haben war der,das er schon an der Tür war und sie zu machte bevor ich mich überhaupt bewegt hatte.

„Was glaubst du wo du hingehst?"Fragte er mit samtener Stimme die ich kaum wiedererkannte.

„Eh,ich...also ich...glaube ich muss mal nach Jake sehen."Stotterte ich das erste was mir in den Kopf kam.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin."Sagte er schneidend.

Ich sah ihm prüfend in die Augen und erwartete Wut darin zu sehen,aber da war konnte nur Liebe und auch... Verlangen darin Schauer lief mir den Rücken herunter.

„Tut mir Leid."Murmelte ich.

„Wie tut es gar nicht Leid!"Murmelte er sanft.

Verwundert über seine Worte hob ich den Blick und sah ihm in die waren dunkel vor Verlangen und er sah mich an wie noch nie.

„Du warst sehr unartig."Sagte er mit rauer Stimme und kam näher.

„War ich das?"Er hatte mich hypnotisiert.

„Ja.."Er näherte sich meinem Hals."...und ich glaube es ist nur gerecht wenn ich es dir zurück gebe."

Ich schaffte es nicht mehr zu Antworten,seine Lippen lagen verlangend auf meinen,seine samtige und kalte Zunge suchte sich ihren Weg. Seine Kühnheit brachte mich aus der Fassung,ich fing mich schnell wieder,das konnte für lange Zeit meine letzte Chance sein.

Seine Hände streichelten meinen Rücken herunter und blieben einen Moment auf dem Bund meiner Hose liegen,ich hielt vor Spannung die Luft Lippen verließen meinen Mund und suchten meinen Hals,seine kühle Zunge fuhr sanft daran entlang,mein Körper Zärtlichkeiten gingen weiter,seine Zunge fuhr sanft über mein Schlüsselbein und ich konnte seine Zähne spüren ohne das er mir weh verräterisches Stöhnen kam tief aus meiner Kehle.

Seine Hände eroberten meine Hose und legten sich dann fest auf meinen Hintern,das lies mich wieder aufstöhnen. Soweit war er noch nie gegangen und ich war am Limit meiner Kraft,kurz davor ihn zu bitten mich zu seiner zu machen.

Edward machte keine Anstalten aufzuhören.

Plötzlich fühlte ich den kalten Boden an meinem Rücken,ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich dahin gekommen zuckte zusammen,obwohl kein Unterschied bestand zwischen der Temperatur des Bodens und Edwards,war auch egal,mein Körper stand in Flammen.

Ich merkte wie er sich über mich beugte und schloss ekstatisch die Atem streifte meinen Hals und mit einem Geschick das mich überraschte zog er mir meinen Pulli spät fiel mir ein das ich in der Eile keinen BH angezogen Wangen brannten mehr als es eigentlich möglich war,aber ich konnte sehen das Edward befriedigt grinste,ihm schien zu gefallen was er da sah.

„Du bist so schön das es weh tut."Murmelte er langsam.

Mein Hals war so trocken das ich kein Wort raus bekam eine Gänsehaut ohne das er mich berührte,sein Blick reichte völlig legte er seine kalten Finger auf meine Rippen um dann entschlossen bis zu meinem Brüsten zu wandern,meine Brustwarzen reagierten sofort auf seine Berührung und versteiften sich. Edward stöhnte auf, das erregte mich noch mehr,soweit das möglich war.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung was mich erwartete und ließ mich einfach auch immer es war,ich wusste das es himmlisch werden würde.

Stoff fiel zu Boden und ich wusste das Edward sich wollte die Augen aufmachen aber traute mich würde ich reagieren wenn ich ihn so sah?

„Sieh mich an Bella."Sagte er rau.

Langsam machte ich die Augen auf,fast so als ob ich erwarten würde in eine viel zu helle Sonne zu da war keine Sonne,da war er und er war wunderbarer als jede Sonne.

Fast fiel mir bei seinem Anblick der Kiefer herunter,noch nie hatte ich ihn halbnackt war überzeugt das es verboten war so auszusehen.

Da war er,bleich,schön und lä sah mich an als ob er etwas prächtiges sehen würde,ich konnte nicht glauben das dieser begehrende Blick mir gelten ich etwas sagen konnte,spürte ich wie seine Hände mich aufsetzten,er hatte so leichteren Zugang zu meinen Brü nahm sanft eine meiner Brustwarzen in den Mund,ich stöhnte so laut,das es mit Sicherheit selbst Jake geweckt hatte.

Seine Zunge erforschte jeden Millimeter meiner Brüste,ich bog den Oberkörper zurück um es ihm einfacher zu Hände blieben auch nicht still,sie fuhren langsam von meinen Schultern über meinen Rü beschloss zu reagieren und grub meine Finger in sein Haar,er stöhnte auf.

„Ich will das du dich gut fühlst...ich will dich genießen lassen."Flüsterte Edward.

„Ja."War das einzige was ich raus brachte.

Seine Hände verließen meinen Körper und lagen jetzt auf meiner große Anstrengung zog er sie mir lag ich,seinen begehrlichen Blicken ausgesetzt und voller Erwartung was jetzt passieren wird.

Ich fühlte seine Lippen wieder auf meiner Brust,langsam streifte er mit ihnen über meinen Körper,so langsam das es weh zitterte als er über meinen Bauch und meine Hüften fuhr.

„Edward."Stöhnte ich.

„Bella."Murmelte er auf meiner Haut.

Seine Hände wurden immer fordernder und er packte jetzt etwas fester Lippen setzten ihren Weg über mein Becken fort und kamen meinem Geschlecht gefährlich war jetzt so erregt wie noch nie in meinem Leben.

Er hielt ein und stöhnte leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und ohne Vorwarnung spürte ich seinen kalten Atem über meiner heißen Körper reagierte sofort und bog sich ihm entgegen.

„Diesmal ist es nicht dein Blut nachdem ich verlange."Flüsterte er."Ich verlange nach deinem Körper und noch nie war ich mir so sicher das ich dir nicht weh tun werde,wie jetzt in diesen Moment."

Er lies mir überhaupt keine Möglichkeit ihm zu antworten,seine Lippen lagen wieder kalt und verlangend auf meinem hätte ich es für möglich gehalten so etwas zu fühlen,nicht mal in meinen kühnsten Träumen. Edward küsste mich auf die intimste Art die es war gleichzeitig beschämt und erregt...die Erregung gewann und ich gab mich ganz der puren und totalen Ekstase hin in die Edward mich trieb.

In meinem Kopf drehte es sich und meine Herz pumpte mit aller Kraft das Blut durch meine Adern. Dafür das Edward keinen Sauerstoff brauchte,ging sein Atem verdammt schnell.

Er streichelte oder küsste jeden Zentimeter meiner war erregt,mir war schwindelig und ich war glü Körper reagierte auf jede einzelne Zärtlichkeit Edwards wie ich es nie für möglich gehalten bog mich ihm entgegen und krallte mich in seine Haare als ich eine unbekannte Hitze spürte die von meinen Zehenspitzen aus meinen ganzen Körper ergriff,sie konzentrierte sich in meinem Bauch um dann zu meinem Geschlecht zu die Hitze mit einem unvorstellbarem Gefühl in mir explodierte,stieß ich einen Schrei aus,den bestimmt Alle gehört hatten... wahrscheinlich sogar in Forks. Unglaublich,ich hatte meinen ersten Orgasmus gehabt.

Als ich endlich meine Augen öffnen konnte sah ich,das ich mich immer noch in Edwards Haare Scham war wieder da und ich ließ ihn sofort schob sich ein wenig hoch und sah mich mit diesem,seinem schiefen Lächeln ,das mich willenlos machte an.

„Ich liebe dich."Hauchte er mir zu.

„Ich liebe dich auch."Murmelte ich leise.

Nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten setzte ich mich auf und sah das der Auslöser des Ganzen noch da war. Edwards Erektion war nicht um eine Zentimeter zurück gegangen,er war noch genauso erregt wie sah ihn an und er möge mir verzeihen,aber ich konnte ihn nicht in diesem Zustand lassen. Vor allem nach dem riesen Geschenk das er mir gemacht hatte.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schaffte ich es ihn zu überraschen,ich drückte ihn auf den Boden und setzte mich auf Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen und er sah mich erschrocken an.

„Keine Angst,das wird mir nicht weh tun."Versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

Er sah mich immer noch nervös an,um zu vermeiden das sein Beschützerinstinkt wieder erwachte beugte ich mich über ihn und küsste sanft seinen ließ meine Lippen langsam bis zu seiner Brust wandern,Edward stöhnte auf.

Meine Hände lagen an seinem Hosenbund und er zog zischend die Luft schaffte es fast ohne Schwierigkeiten ihm die Hose zu öffnen und sie ihm auszuziehen,komplett nüchtern währe ich bestimmt nicht so geschickt gewesen.

Ich wollte ihn das Gleiche fühlen lassen was er mich hat fühlen Hände streichelten sanft über seine Brust,er reagierte wie ich es erhofft senkte meinen Blick auf sein bestes Stück,ich hatte zwar noch nie einen Anderen in natura gesehen,war aber überzeugt das er wirklich sehr gut bestückt faste ich ihn an,er fühlte sich kalt,hart und doch irgendwie weich ließ meine Finger an ihm auf und ab gleiten,Edward warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte laut schien es also richtig zu machen,langsam wurde ich Hände und mein Mund erforschten jeden Zentimeter seine Körpers,so wie er es bei mir auch gemacht fühlte sich so gut an.

Edward hatte die Augen geschlossen,die Hände zu Fäusten geballt,den Mund halb geöffnet und gab sich voll und ganz seinen Empfindungen hin.

„Bella...Oh Gott...das ist so gut."Stöhnte er.

Entschlossen faste ich etwas fester zu,Edward bog sich mir beobachtete ihn genau,um den Rhythmus zu finden der ihm am besten merkte wie sich jeder einzelne Muskel Edwards unter meinen Berührungen zusammen bäumte er sich auf und ein lautes Stöhnen kam tief aus seiner nahm war wie irgendetwas mit einem dumpfen Knirschen zu Bruch ging.

Wow,ich hatte ihn zum Orgasmus gebracht.

Ich grinste stolz und ließ mich auf seine Brust blieben eine Weile keuchend auf dem Boden liegen,ich leicht schwitzend,er perfekt wie ich könnte schwören das er sich jetzt ein wenig wärmer anfühlte.

„Das ist das wundervollste was es im ganzen Universum gibt."Murmelte Edward atemlos.

„Da bin ich nicht so ganz mit einverstanden."

Edward sah mich ungläubig an und verlangte eine Erklärung.

„Ich glaube wenn sich unsere beider Körper vereinen wir das das wundervollste im ganzen Universum sein."

Edward grinste breit.

„Da hast du dieser Tag endlich kommt,werde ich der glücklichste Mann der Welt sein."Sagte er und streichelt mir übers Haar.

Wir standen auf,zogen uns wieder an und versuchten das offensichtliche zu war eh sinnlos,sie hatten uns mit Sicherheit gehö ich auf den Boden sah,konnte ich sehen was da vorhin zu Bruch gegangen war,ich fing an zu lachen.

„Esme wird dich wirklich noch umbringen Edward."

Edward kniff die Augen zusammen und grinste beschämt.

„Es war besser meine Hände in den Boden zu graben als in dich."Erklärte er trocken.

Es waren zwei große Löcher im Boden,als ob Jemand mit einer Spitzhacke auf die Fliesen gehauen hätte. Edwards Hände konnten sehr zärtlich sein aber er hatte eine Kraft die schon beeindruckend wurde plötzlich wieder bewusst das wir uns jetzt den Anderen zeigen mussten,die Idee gefiel mir gar schämte mich fürchterlich bei dem Gedanken,das bekam Edward mit.

„Es wird uns keiner wissen das wir uns lieben und das es früher oder später passieren würde."

Ich nickte bei der Richtigkeit seiner Worte.

Wir gingen aus dem Bad,bereit und einem Meer an dummen Sprüchen und Scherzen zu stellen,vor allem von Emmett. Der musste zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon halb wahnsinnig sein vor unserer großen Überraschung war gar keiner da,das Wohnzimmer war mal Jake lag auf dem Sofa.

„Wo sind sie den Alle?"Fragte ich konfus.

„Keine Ahnung...ich hab nicht mitbekommen das sie etwas geplant haben."Sagte Edward.

„Du warst halt beschäftigt."Antwortete ich grinsend.

„Wir sollten sie suchen,sie stecken bestimmt in irgendwelchen ist Heute er selber."

Edward nahm meine Hand und zog mich aus der Tü war stockdunkel und man konnte keine zwei Meter weit sehen. Edward runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist los?"Fragte ich

„Sie sind nicht weit weg."Antwortete er.

„Aber ist was passiert?"Fragte ich neugierig.

„Ich weiß nicht ob es gut oder schlecht ist au jeden Fall seltsam."Sagte er und beschleunigte seinen Gang.

Ich biss mir auf die Zunge um nicht weiter zu fragen. Edward wirkte nicht verärgert,eher ich ein paar mal gestolpert war,packte mich Edward und hob mich auf seien Rücken,und schoss durch den Wald.

Ganz schlechte Idee,mein Magen machte das nicht mehr mit und ich war kurz davor mich auf Edward zu ü krallte mich an ihm fest und hielt die Luft an. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und stellte mich wieder auf meine Füße.

Fast hätte ich mich auf meinen Hintern gesetzt,ich schaffte es gerade noch mich ein wenig von Edward zu entfernen bevor mein Magen mich verriet und ich alles was ich zu mir genommen hatte ekelig.

Edward kam besorgt näher,Ich hob die Hand und hielt ihn ging es schon schlecht genug. Edward musste nicht auch noch Zeuge dieses unangenehmen Schauspiels werden.

„Ich bin Ok."Sagte ich und holte tief Luft."Mein Magen scheint den Alkohol nicht zu vertragen."Erklärte ich und versuchte mich zusammen zu reißen.

„Du wirst nie wieder irgendeine Art von Alkohol zu dir nehmen!"Beschloss Edward,er fragte nicht,er entschied es.

„Das werde ich auch nicht."Ich hatte nicht vor so etwas nochmal zu erleben.

„Geht es dir besser?"Fragte er und kam zu mir.

„Ja,es ist vorbei."Sagte ich lächelnd.

Es ging mir wirklich viel kühle Nachtluft tat mir so richtig gut.

Edward drehte sich in Richtung Osten,mit meiner schwachen Sehkraft konnte ich in der Ferne etwas leuchten sehen.

„Was ist den das?"Fragte ich neugierig.

„Keine Ahnung,aber meine Familie befindet sich uns hingehen."

Wir gingen näher an die Lichtung,als wir näher dran waren konnte ich ein Lagerfeuer sehen und hörte ein mir bekanntes dem mir der Titel nicht einfiel.

Als wir endlich an der Lichtung ankamen,fielen mir fast die Augen aus dem konnte nicht sein.

Auf der Lichtung brannte ein großes Lagerfeuer und ich konnte sehen wer da das mir so bekannte Lied sang,obwohl ich es in dieser Form noch nie gesehen konnte mir das Spektakel genau für zehn Sekunden ansehen,da bedeckten Edwards Hände meine Augen.

„Hey!"Maulte ich.

Carlisle,Jasper und Emmett tanzten um das Feuer,das währe ja noch nicht mal so merkwürdig gewesen wenn sie nicht...

nackt gewesen wä und wie war das denn bitte passiert?In den wenigen Sekunden die es mir vergönnt gewesen war das Schauspiel zu beobachten,hatte ich auch gesehen das Alice und Rosalie es sich auf der Wiese bequem gemacht hatten und Jake zwischen ihnen lag und versuchte die Melodie mit zu heulen.

„Edward,lass will das sehen."Maulte ich.

„Sie sind nackt."Murmelte Edward erstaunt.

„Das habe ich gesehen und sie haben nichts was mich interessiert. Nimm die Hände weg!"

Widerwillig nahm Edward seine Hände konnte mein Lachen jetzt nicht mehr zurück halten,auch Edward musste jetzt lachen.

„Das kann nicht sein,sie haben uns noch nicht mal bemerkt:"Ich kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus.

„Was würde ich darum geben eine Kamera zu haben."Flüsterte Edward.

„Meine ist in meinem holst du sie nicht?"Antwortete ich.

Edward sah mich finster an.

„Ich lass dich doch nicht mit drei nackten Männern allein."Knurrte er.

„Ich werde sie nicht ansehen und zwischen den Bäumen warten...du bist eh in einer Minute zurück."

Edward lächelte mich an und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ab zu den Bäumen."Sagte er und gab mir einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Oh,hoffentlich blieb dieser Edward für verschwand zwischen den Bäumen und ich machte es mir hinter einem Baumstamm bequem.

Ich wollte wirklich nicht spionieren,aber die Neugierde fraß mich auf.

Ich musste mir den Mund zuhalten um nicht laut los zu lachen.

Jasper und Emmett umarmten sich,jeder mit einer Flasche in der dachte das sie aufgehört hatten zu trinken,aber da hatte ich mich wohl geirrt. Sie sangen"Like a Virgin"von war das Lied,nur das sie es so entstellt hatten das ich es erst nicht erkannt hatte.

Carlisle schwang anmutig die Hü für ein Spektakel.

„Like a Virrrrigen...touched for de very first timeeeeeeeeee"

Jakob jaulte den Rhythmus,mit dem ein oder anderen Bellen dazwischen. Rosalie umarmte ihn und Alice lag auf ihm.

„When your hart beeeeeeeats!"Quietschte Alice so laut das es mir in den Ohren weh tat.

Schnell war Edward wieder da,ich erschrak nicht mal als er mir seine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Genießt du das Schauspiel?"Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

„Und wie!"Sagte ich mein Lachen unterdrückend.

„Hier ist die werde sie jetzt mal für die Ewigkeit festhalten."

„Vergiss Rosalie nicht!"Sagte ich.

Edward kniff mir ein Auge zu und brach zu seiner Mission wie alles was er machte,machte er es schnell und merkten nicht einmal das sie Fotografiert wurden,obwohl er den Blitz benutzte,sie mussten jetzt wirklich betrunken hielt lange auf Rosalie und machte bestimmt ein Dutzend Fotos von ihr aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln.

Als Edward zu mir zurück kam,musste auch er sich sein Lachen verkneifen.

„Das wir dafür sorgen,das ich die nächsten zehn Jahre Ruhe vor ihnen habe."Erklärte er mir.

„Und Esme?"Fiel mir mit einem mal ein.

„Sie ist auch dort...hinter Jakob...ein wenig weggetreten,aber es geht ihr habe keine Ahnung wieso sie weiter getrunken haben...nach dem was passiert ist,hätte ich mich das nicht getraut..Sagte Edward.

Plötzlich hörte das gesinge auf und sie applaudierten sich selbst für ihre gelungene Aufführung. Emmett sprach mit schwerer Zunge.

„Und das war die Vorführung,desch Liedesch für unseren geliebten Bruders Erdwardsss...der jetscht vielleicht nicht mehr scho jungfräulich ischt!"Er lachte blöd.

„Prost darauf!"Schrie Jasper euphorisch.

„PROOOOSSSST!"Schrien Alle.

„Mein Sohn ist ein Mann!"Carlisle heulte fast und umarmte Jasper.

„Na ja,nicht das er vorher ein Mädchen gewesen ist."Lachte Alice.

„Nein,aber er hat sich so verhalten."Kam es von Rosalie,sie nahm einen langen Schluck aus der Flasche."Bella ist jetzt glücklich...verdammt!"Zischte sie neidisch.

„Hier ischt der Mann der disch glücklich macht Schatsch."Sagte Emmett und trommelte auf seine Brust wie ein Affe.

„Ja,ist klar!"Murmelte Rosalie und hing sich noch fester an Jakes Hals.

„Und du Hündchen?Was denkst du?"Fragte sie und zog Jakes Kopf zu sich,sie war ihm so nah das es aussah als wollte sie ihn küssen.

Das machte mir ein wenig haben sich noch nie gut verstanden und ich befürchtete das sie ihm einfach den Kopf Jake war verdammt betrunken und was er machte überraschte mich völlig.

Jake stieß ein kleines Bellen aus,zeigte seine Zähne und ließ die Zunge baumeln,ein richtiges Wolfs-Grinsen eben.

„Da hast du...selbst der Flohteppich lacht über dich."Sagte Rosalie und hielt Jake die Flasche hin."Willscht du nosch wasch Hündchen?"

Rosalie ließ ein wenig aus der Flasche direkt in Jakes Maul laufen,der schluckte war irgendwie alles so sah zu Edward,der grinste breit.

„Ich habe alles aufgenommen!"Erklärte er triumphierend.

„Alles?"Fragte ich belustigt.

„Oh ja!Ich habe die Cullens in meiner Hand."

Das Lachen das uns dann entschlüpfte verriet uns,es kam Bewegung in die Gruppe als alle ihre Sachen suchten,um ihre Nacktheit zu verbergen. Rosalie schubste Jake von sich weg,der knurrte beleidigte und Alice flog durch die Luft.

„Sie haben spioniert!"Schrie Rosalie.

„Solltet ihr nicht anderweitig beschäftigt sein?"Fragte Emmett und versuchte ein Shirt anzuziehen das ihm viel zu klein war.

„Das ist meins Idiot."Sagte Jasper und nahm ihm das Shirt weg so das Emmett wieder nackt war.

„Du brauchst gar kein Shirt,nimm doch ein Blatt das bedeckt alles was du hast."Quietschte Alice.

„Ha ha ha,du boshafter,zwanghafter Zwerg!"Knurrte Emmett beleidigt.

Da bemerkten sie die Kamera,die Edward in seinen Händen drehte.

„Sie haben eine Kamera!Sie haben Fotos!"Schrie Alice.

„Auf sie!"Carlisle rannte auf uns zu.

Edward und ich sahen uns erschrocken Horde nackter und betrunkener Vampire verfolgten uns...


	12. Kriege mich wenn du kannst!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Nandir77.

Danke für die Reviews!

Kriege mich wenn du kannst!Edwards POV.

Als ich sah wie meine ganze Familie sich auf uns stürzen wollte,überlegte ich nicht zwei mal,ich hob Bella auf meinen Rücken und schoss von der war immer noch schwindelig,aber das Adrenalin in meinen Adern verlieh mir Flügel. Sie durften uns nicht uns konnte ich die empörten Rufe von Jasper,Emmett und Carlisle hören,sie verlangten nach lachte leise,ich fand es einfach verdammt einigen Minuten konnte ich weder ihre Schritte noch ihre Gedanken hören,so einfach würden sie uns nicht bekommen.

Als ich anhielt hatte Bella sich so an mich gekrallt,das ich einige Schwierigkeiten hatte sie von meinem Rücken zu Arme war ganz wollte nicht das ihr wieder schlecht wurde,vorsichtig setzte ich sie auf einen Felsen,nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr bat sie tief zu atmen und nach einigen Minuten ging es ihr besser.

„Sind wir sie los?"Fragte sie mich langsam.

„Ja."Flüsterte ich und wunderte mich warum sie so langsam sprach.

Sie sah mich einen Augenblick an als ob sie etwas suchen würde...dann lag sie lachend auf dem war ein glasklares ansteckendes konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und fing ebenfalls so an zu lachen,das mir unglaublicher weise das Bauch weh tat. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern wann ich jemals so gelacht hatte. Jedes mal wenn wir uns ansahen platzten wir wieder vor Lachen. Nach einigen Minuten konnte Bella wieder sprechen.

„Hast du Emmetts Gesicht gesehen?"

„Ja und Rosalies erst,das war Gold wert."

„Glaubst du das sie uns noch suchen?"Fragte Bella und setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm.

„So wie ich sie kenne,suchen sie uns wir haben einen großen sind aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ein wenig verloren,aber sie werden uns brauchen also einen Plan B."Erklärte ich.

„Hast du dir schon was überlegt?"

„Ja,aber dafür müssen wir zurück nah Hause."

Sie sah mich verwundert an."Aber,werden sie uns nicht genau dort zuerst suchen?"

„Nicht unbedingt zuerst,aber fast."Sagte ich."Aber ich habe einen Plan damit sie uns nicht stören solange wir im Haus sind."

Bella sah mich zuerst zweifelnd an und lächelte dann um mir ihr Vertrauen zu Haar floss ihr über die Schulter,und eine etwas unzüchtige Erinnerung gemischt mit Bildern von unserem kürzlichem Abenteuer überkam mich.

Wenn ich ein Mensch währe, währe ich jetzt rot wie ein stand ich auf um meine Nervosität zu ,verräterischer Körper,dachte ich.

„Gehen wir?"Fragte ich und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

„Gehen wir!"Antwortete sie.

Ich hob sie wieder auf meinen Rücken,irgendwie könnte ich mich an das Gefühl von Bellas Beinen um meinen Körper,gut gewö Gedanken schweiften wieder ab und mir wurde wieder war,das ich jetzt reichlich Material für einige Jahre nächtlicher Sessionen ich hoffte sie viel früher zu meiner Frau zu machen.

Durch den Wald laufend lachte ich über meinen teuflischen würden nicht so schnell aufgeben.

Als wir am Cullen Haus ankamen war niemand zu sehen oder zu hö wie ich es mir gedacht hatte,waren sie sicherlich noch dabei unsere ersten Spur zu folgen und sie würden noch ein paar Minuten brauchen um uns zu gab mir ausreichend Zeit.

Vorsichtig setzte ich Bella ab und wir beeilten uns um ins Haus zu kommen.

„Komm,wir haben wenig Zeit."Ich flüsterte noch immer.

„Wohin?"

„Ich brauche mein Laptop und mein Handy."Erklärte ich ihr.

Wir gingen hoch in mein Zimmer um das Laptop,das Ladekabel,einige CDs und mein Handy zu brauchte ich nicht.

„Ich verstehe gerade mal eben gar nichts:"Sagte Bella als sie mich mit den Sachen sah.

Ich machte ihr ein Zeichen zu warten,gleich würde ich es ihr erklären.

Auf der Terrasse versteckte ich meine Laptop und schloss es an mein Handy programmierte ihn und schloss die Kamera an um die Bilder und Videos herunter zu bereitete alles so vor,das ich mich von einem anderen Handy aus in meinen Computer wählen konnte.

„Hast du dein Handy dabei?"Fragte ich Bella die mich aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Ja."

„Gut,dann gehen wir jetzt wieder in den Wald."Sagte ich und beendete meine Arbeit.

Wir versteckten uns in der Nähe des Hauses,so das wir alles sehen konnten,sie uns aber nicht so leicht finden würden.

„Erklärst du mir jetzt was du gemacht hast?"Bella brannte vor Neugierde.

Ich setzte mich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm,als wir bequem saßen Erklärte ich es ihr.

„Du weißt das sie ins früher oder später erwischen werden,es ist unmöglich deinen Duft nicht zu finden."Sagte ich und bekam dafür einen Schlag gegen meine Schulter von ihr."Deswegen habe ich einen Weg gesucht der uns unschlagbar habe mein Laptop und mein Handy auf der Terrasse versteckt damit ich es von hier aus bedienen kann ohne entdeckt zu werden. Dafür brauche ich dein Telefon,ich muss nur mein Laptop anwählen,der ist am schnurlosem Netz angeschlossen,um die Fotos und Videos zu verschicken,oder bei YouTube hoch zu laden."

Bella riss vor erstaunen die Augen auf,ich lachte leise bei ihrem Anblick.

„Und das hast du dir alles ausgedacht?Seit wann weist du so viel von Informatik und so was?"Fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Wenn man viel freie Zeit hat,hat man auch viele Möglichkeiten etwas zu nicht das ich die ganze Zeit immer nur dieselben Sachen liebe es zu komponieren,Musik zu hören und Piano zu spielen,aber da bleibt immer noch Zeit für was habe noch das ein oder andere Ass im Ärmel." Sagte ich stolz.

Bella sah mich an und grinste.

„Gibt es irgendetwas in dem du nicht gut bist?"

Ich wollte ihr gerade antworten,da hörte ich das meine Familie nicht weit weg machte Bella ein Zeichen das sie sich verstecken soll und wir sahen zum Haus.

Da waren waren noch nicht wieder komplett angezogen,also Emmett war immer noch nackt,der schien es zu genießen das bisschen zu zeigen was er hat. Jasper und Carlisle hatten wenigstens ihre Hosen wieder Mädels kamen etwas langsamer hinterher und den Schluss bildete Jake,noch immer in Arme schwankte ganz schön,er sah so aus als ob ihm schwindelig war. Rosalie hatte Esme im Arm und Alice tänzelte wie immer hinter ihnen her.

Sie suchten sie im Haus waren konnten wir ihre Rufe hören.

„Sie waren hier!"Rief Alice.

„Wenn du nicht so betrunken wärst,könntest du sehen was sie vorhaben."Maulte Emmett.

„Daran liegt es nicht,es ist Jakes Schuld,er lässt mich nichts annulliert meine Visionen."Erklärte Alice.

Jake knurrte beleidigt und stupst Alice mit dem Kopf an den quietschte.

„Halte deine großen Kopf von meinem zerbrechlichem Körper fern!"

„Ha ha ha ha...zerbrechlich..."Lachte Jasper.

„Das ist nicht witzig!"

„Wir müssen sie finden."Schrie Rosalie ein wenig hysterisch.

Jakob jaulte um ihr recht zu geben,er hatte auch kein Interesse daran das Jemand die Fotos zu Gesicht Gedanken waren ein Kuddelmuddel aus Ängsten und verschwommenen Erinnerungen an Rosalies Nähe und auch an meine.

„Hör auf zu heulen du trauriger bin genauso nervös wie du." Schrie Rosalie.

„Rosalie riecht nach nassem Hund."Lachte Carlisle,der Alkohol hatte ihm sichtlich zugesetzt.

„Mach irgendetwas mit deinem Mann Esme,der redet Unsinn."

„Lass meine Mann in hat außerdem stinkst!"Rief Esme.

„Babe,du solltest duschen...das passiert wenn man sich dem Teppich auf vier Beinen zu sehr nähert."

„Was!...Ich habe mich ihm nicht genähert...er ist ein aufdringlicher Wolf:Außerdem hasse ich diese Fellbündel."Verteidigte sich Rosalie.

Jake stieß ein wütendes Knurren aus,das den halben Wald erzittern ließ.Es war schön zu sehen das sich alles wieder normalisierte.

„Und jetzt seid still!Das wichtigste ist diese Beiden zu erwischen."Jasper war auf Kriegspfad.

„Das weiß zu was Edward fähig kann ganz schön makaber sein wenn er will."Unterstützte ihn Carlisle.

Ich lachte über den Kommentar von Carlisle. Er schien ganz schön besorgt zu sein,ich beschloss noch etwas Öl aufs Feuer zu gießen.

„Leihst du mir den Handy Bella?"Fragte ich.

„Klar,sind sie sehr nervös?"Fragte sich lachend.

„Und wie!"Ich wählte Emmetts Nummer.

Emmetts Telefon vibrierte und Rosalie nahm es aus Emmetts Hose die sie über dem Arm hatte.

„Es ist Bella!"Rief sie.

„Was?Gib mir das Ding."Schrie Emmett und versuchte an das Telefon zu kommen.

„Nein!Es ist besser wenn Carlisle dran geht."

„Das ist aber mein Handy."Maulte Emmett.

„Du solltest dich anziehen,das ist ja unanständig."Konterte Rosalie.

„Geht da jetzt mal Jemand raaaaan!"Schrie Alice.

Sie fingen an um das Telefon zu rangeln,das sprang von Hand zu Hand und vibrierte fröhlich Jakob schnappte nach dem Telefon,als ob er dran gehen kö fing es Carlisle,er ging atemlos dran.

„Ja?"

„Carlisle."Sagte ich freundlich.

„Edward!Wo seid ihr?Wir sind ja so besorgt."

„Das denke ich mir."Antwortete ich trocken.

Emmett fischte ihm das Telefon aus der Hand.

„Edward,wenn du deinen Hintern nicht sofort hierher bewegst und uns die Fotos aushändigst,bist du ein toter Vampir!"Drohte Emmett.

„Echt?Vergiss es,du musst mich schon suchen...wenn du kannst Kleiner."Sagte ich und legte auf.

„Das traust du dich nicht...Edward?"

Ich gab Bella ihr Telefon zurück und versuchte nicht zu sah mich fasziniert an und schien ihren Spaß zu haben.

Während dessen,schnaufte Emmett vor Wut.

„Na toll Emmett!Jetzt hat er aufgelegt und wir wissen nicht was zum Teufel sie planen."Schrie Alice.

„Ich glaube nicht das er...meine Drohung hat ihn aus gebremst."Sagte Emmett.

„Hat der Alkohol dir das Gehirn gefressen?Du kennst doch deinen mehr du ihn bedrohst,desto schlimmer wird es... verdammt sei der Moment in dem wir diesen Strippern gefolgt sind!"Rief Rosalie.

„Hey,es hat euch keiner gebeten uns zu folgen. Außerdem,habt ihr auch die Aussicht genossen..."Erklärte Emmett stolz.

„Weist du,nachdem ich Edward gesehen habe,enttäuscht mich diese Aussicht doch sehr!"Sagte Rosalie giftig."Ich kenne dich auch schon viel zu lange um mich beeindrucken zu lassen."

„Und jetzt Ruhe!Sie zeigen vielleicht schon unsere Fotos während wir hier Smal Talk halte!"Beschwerte sich Alice,Jake jaulte zustimmend.

„Ihr habt mir dein Telefon Emmett,ich rufe sie an."Beschloss Jasper.

„Ruf Bella an,sie ist verständnisvoller."Meinte Esme.

„Bella verständnisvoll?Im Leben nicht!"Schrie Carlisle,der war mittlerweile nicht wieder zuerkennen. Seine Haare waren völlig durcheinander und voller Blättern."Sie wird machen was Edward sagt...und sind doch ein Kopf und ein Arsch."

Was für ein pittoresker Kommentar,Carlisle war offensichtlich ähnelte jetzt irgendwie Emmett...und das war gar nicht gut. Esmes Gesicht bei dem ungezogenem Kommentar Carlisles war ein Gedicht.

Ich machte Bella ein Zeichen das sie anrufen würden,dann flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr was sie sagen lachte leise und wir warteten auf den Anruf.

Nach wenigen Sekunden vibrierte das Handy und Bella ging mit dramatischer Stimme ran.

„Hallo?"

„Bella...geliebte Schwägerin..."Jasper sprach sehr vorsichtig."Es währe sehr schön wenn du helfen könntest euch zu finden...die Familie ist sehr besorgt und möchte gerne mit euch tut mir Leid wenn ihr den falschen Eindruck bekommen habt...wir wollten euch nur begrüßen und ihr seid weg gelaufen. Na ja,dann sind wir euch gefolgt um zu sehen ob auch alles Ok ist..."

„Sparre dir dein freundliches Geschwätz Jasper."Sagte Bella ernst."Ihr bekommt und nicht so leicht und wir haben eure Fotos..."

„Ich weiß das ihr nicht fähig seid etwas damit an zu stellen."Sagte Jasper selbstsicher.

„Ich empfehle dir doch mal ins Haus zu gehen und deinen PC an zumachen... du wirst eine Überraschung in deiner Post finden."Sprach Bella und legte auf.

„Und?Wie war ich?"Fragte Bella breit grinsend.

„Ich an ihrer Stelle würde mich vor dir fürchten."Antwortete ich und grinste auch."Komm wir sehen mal was im Haus passiert."

Ich nahm ihre Hand und wir schlichen vorsichtig ums kletterten auf einen Baum,von dem aus wir ins Haus sehen saßen in der ersten Reihe für das Schauspiel.

Wir sahen wie Jasper ins Haus ging,dicht gefolgt von Rosalie,Alice und Emmett. Etwas langsamer folgten Esme und Carlisle und das Schlusslicht bildete Jake,der ließ ein wenig den Kopf hängen.

„Armer Jake. Er sieht nicht glücklich aus."Flüsterte Bella.

„Ich sollte jetzt sagen das es mir Leid tut,aber das währe eine große Lüge. Ehrlich gesagt gefällt es mir das er ein wenig leidet."Sagte ich ehrlich.

„Das ist aber gar nicht nett."Sagte Bella.

„Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt."Sagte ich trocken.

Im inneren des Hauses waren Alle sehr aufgeregt. Jasper erzählte ihnen was Bella ihm gesagt hatte und sie klebten jetzt an ihm um die Überraschung zu sehen.

Als Jasper endlich die E-Mail von Mr. Cullen an Mr. Whitlock öffnete,stand Allen der Mund offen.

„Oh mein Gott!Wir sind tot und begraben!"Alice heulte fast und wiegte ihren Kopf in den Händen.

„Ich sehe doch gut aus ohne Klamotten."Kommentierte Emmett und bekam dafür einen Schlag in den Nacken von Rosalie.

„Wen interessiert das schon Blödmann...sieh dir die Fotos an...ich...umarme einen Wolf!"Schrie Rosalie mit einem Gesicht der Reue,das ich wohl so schnell nicht wieder sehen würde.

„Wenn die das im Hospital sehen,bin ich im Arsch."Rief Carlisle und hielt sich an einer Flasche fest.

„Pass auf deine Wortwahl auf Dr. Cullen!"Esme war ein wenig hysterisch."Und gib mir diese Flasche!"

Selbst Esme trank,sie war anscheinend sehr nervö Ast auf dem wir saßen zitterte als wir anfingen leise zu kichern,er knirschte gefährlich.

„Alle Welt wird meinen blassen Hintern sehen!"Beschwerte sich Jasper.

„Sieh nur Alice...sie liegt auf Jake...sie riecht auch wie ein Hund."Lachte Emmett.

„Ich an deiner Stelle,würde nicht so laut lachen,sieh mal das andere Foto...es ist eine Großaufnahme von deinem Ding und man sieht es kaum."Spottete Alice.

„Stimmt...wo ist es?"Fragte Carlisle.

„Jetzt fangen die Beleidigungen an."Knurrte Emmett."Ich kann meinen Freund genau sehen...es war halt sehr kalt."

„Lass gut sein Em,wir wissen Alle das er klein ist."Schnaufte Rosalie.

„Du auch gegen mich?...Judas!"Rief Emmett dramatisch.

„Stop...habt ihr das gehört?"Fragte Esme plötzlich.

„Was?"Fragten Alle unisono.

Oh Oh,sie hatten uns gehö packte Bella und fing an den Baum so schnell wie ich konnte herunter zu klettern,aber ein verdammter Ast gab unter uns nach und wir knallten laut krachend zu normalen Umständen währe ich problemlos auf den Füßen gelandet und ich hätte noch genügend Zeit gehabt Bella Heute war alles anders,ich landete hart auf meinem Rücken und Bella landete auf mir.

„Teufel."Fluchte ich.

„Autsch!Es ist als ob ich auf einen Felsen gefallen währe."Beschwerte sich Bella.

„Tut mir du Ok?"Fragte ich und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Ja,alle Knochen sind heil."

Aber sie hatten uns gehört. Zwölf Augen sahen uns wütend durch das Fenster an.

„Da sind sie!"Rief Rosalie.

„Holen wir sie uns!"Schrie Alice.

Teufel,so war das nicht schnappte mir Bella,überhörte ihr maulen,rannte in den Wald um unsere Verfolger abzuschütteln.

„Diesmal kommt ihr nicht davon!"Schrie Emmett.

„Wir kriegen euch."Das war Jasper,jetzt verdammt nahe.

Als ich einen Hügel entdeckte,lief ich darauf zu und versteckte uns setzte ich Bella an meine Seite und sah das jede menge Pinien Zapfen hier herum kam mir eine brillante Idee.

„Wie sieht es mit dem zielen aus Bella?"Fragte ich und ließ einen Zapfen in meiner Hand hüpfen.

„Eh,nicht so toll,aber ich kann es versuchen."Antwortete Bella.

„Das ist perfekt. Erklären wir ihnen den Krieg!"

Sie lächelte mich verstehen an und sammelte einige Pinien Zapfe zusammen die sie an meine Seite,in Richtung auf unsere Angreifer kamen schnell näher.

„Fertig?"

„Fertig!"

Und wir begannen den war viel schneller und zielte auch besser,aber Bella gab ihr erster Schuss traf Emmett direkt an den Kopf,der Zapfen zersprang in tausend traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet.

„Was zum Teufel?"Sagte Emmett und drehte sich wild im Kreis.

„Kriiiiiiiiiiegggg!"Schrie ich euphorisch und warf ein Dutzend Zapfen auf Emmett,sie trafen ihn überall.

„Jasper...sie haben uns den Krieg erklärt!"

Bei dem Wort Krieg nahm Jasper sofort Haltung war halt nun mal seine warf sich stolz in die Brust und die Anderen versammelten sich um ihn.

„Wenn sie Krieg wollen,sollen sie Krieg haben."Murmelte Jasper."Wir werden ihren Angriff erwidern,ohne Kampf geben wir nicht ..."Er wurde von einem Zapfen unterbrochen,der ihn mitten ins Gesicht traf und der kam nicht von sah Bella überrascht an,die grinste stolz.

„Wir werde uns nicht weiter demütigen lassen!"Rief Jasper."Alle auf eure Pooosten!Und Angriff!"

Keiner bewegte sich einen Millimeter,sie sahen ihn nur verwirrt konnte die Grillen hö sahen ihn an als ob er von einem andren Planeten käme. Jasper seufzte resigniert.

„Sich einen sicheren Platz suchen um den Angriff zu erwidern...hinter einem Baum vielleicht?"Fragte er genervt.

Diesmal verstanden kämpfte einen Moment mit Jakob um ein Gebüsch das sehr gut situiert war,Jake gewann,er schubste Alice einfach mit einem Pfotenschlag bellte ein paar mal,als ob er lachen würde.

„Verdammter,respektloser Hund!"Murmelte Alice und suchte sich einen andren Platz.

„Sind alle auf ihren Posten?"Fragte Jasper.

„JA!"

„Dann sucht Munition!"

„Bei drei greifen wir den Hügel an...Sieg oder Tod!"Rief Jasper,jetzt ganz in seinem Element.

Bella und ich lachten obwohl sie in der Überzahl hatten das Licht auf unserer Seite,der Mond stand mit all seiner Kraft hinter uns,so das wir sie wunderbar sehen konnten...und ich konnte ja immer noch Gedanken lesen.

„Ein,zwei,drei...Angriff!"Befahl Jasper.

Es Regnete Steine,Äste,Stöcke und Zapfen auf uns zog Bella unter einen Felsvorsprung um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Bleib hier."Sagte ich.

„Aber ich will auch kämpfen." Maulte sie.

„Das kannst du auch von hier hast du einige Zapfen,du hast Emmett in Schussrichtung,gib ihm alles was du hast."

„Ok!Hol dir die Anderen."

Bei ihren Worten musste ich ging wieder zu meinem Platz und suchte neue Regen aus Wurfgeschossen nahm nicht ab,aber ich konnte ihre Gedanken lesen,so das ich fast allen ausweichen konnte.

„Wir geben nicht kampflos auf!"Rief ich ihnen zu.

Und kaum hatte ich es ausgesprochen,fing ich auch schon an jeden einzelnen anzugreifen. Rosalie war die erste,14 Zapfen griffen sie an und verfingen sich in ihren Haaren.

„Meine Haare!"Schrie sie entsetzt und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

Der nächste war Carlisle. Ich bewarf ihn mit sieben Zapfen,die ihn alle direkt am Kopf erreichte ich das er keine Lust mehr hatte zu kämpfen und sich vom Schlachtfeld zurückzog.

Bei Esme gestaltet sich das Ganze wesentlich schwieriger. Erstaunlicherweise griff sie mich mit großer Wildheit kannte ihre kriegerische Seit noch gar brachte mich ein paar mal aus dem Konzept,weil sie so schnell dachte,das ich ihre Angriffe nicht kommen sah,sie traf mich sogar einmal mit einem Stein genau zwischen die lachte zufrieden,da kam meine Chance mich zu rä warf eine großes Wespennest nach ihr,das ich aus einem Baum in der Nähe geholt war voller Wachs und einige zornige Wespen um schwirrten sie,sie würden ihr nicht weh tun,aber sie bestimmt eine Weile verfolgen.

Ha,jetzt waren es drei!

Die nächste war Alice,dadurch das sie so klein war,war sie schwer zu wusste auch was passieren würde und das frustrierte sie konnte nicht wissen was passiert wenn ich es nicht vorher agierte ich ohne nachzudenken.

Ich griff einfach das erste was ich auf dem Boden fand und warf war es ein Stinktier,das arme Tier krallte sich, vor Schreck über den unerwarteten Flug,in Alices Bluse.

„Ah,nehmt das weg,ich werde für Wochen stinken!" Quietschte sie laut,aber keiner wollte ihr helfen es stank doch zu sehr.

Sie kämpfte gegen das Stinktier,der verteidigte sich auf seine Art und versprühte seinen unverkennbaren Duft.

„Wie eeeekeliiiig!Meine Haare,meine Sachen...das ist widerlich!"Sie rannte planlos zwischen den Bäumen umher,bis sie in Richtung zu Hause verschwand.

Jetzt waren es vier!

Plötzlich wurde ich von rechts war Emmett mit Jakobs Hilfe,der suchte immer wieder neue Munition für Emmett."Verdammter Hund!"Knurrte ich.

Ich fing an Jasper und Emmett zu attackieren,die schafften es jetzt nicht mehr mich zu treffen,da ich ihre Pläne lesen hielt Bella mir eine kleine Tüte aus Blättern hin,die sie mit Grashalmen zugebunden hatte.

„Was ist den das?"Fragte ich sie zweifelnd.

„Wirf das auf Jakob und du wirst es sehen."

Das lies ich mir nicht zweimal sagen,ich warf,und traf Jakob genau zwischen den merkwürdige Verpackung ging auf und ließ ungefähr sechs Spinnen schien eine wahnsinnige Panik vor ihnen zu haben,er jaulte,zog den Schwanz zwischen die Beine und war ich würde es auch nie vergessen das der Hund Angst vor Spinnen hat.

Ich sah Bella begeistert an,die grinste hatte keine Vorstellung wie sie es geschafft hatte die Spinnen zu fangen,aber das war jetzt auch nicht blieben nur noch zwei.

„Bei mir wirst du es nicht so einfach haben."Drohte Emmett.

„Das werden wir sehen!"Schrie ich zurück.

Es begann eine erbitterte Schlacht,Emmett und Jasper waren genauso schnell wie ich und obwohl ich ihre Gedanken hörte,schafften sie es mich zu allem gelang es mir Jasper direkt in sein linkes Auge zu war klar das ein simpler Pinien Zapfen ihn nicht verletzten er war so in seine Rolle als Soldat vertieft das sich auf den Boden warf.

„AAAAAAA!Ich bin verletzt ...mein Auge!"Schrie er leidend. Teufel,ich hätte ihm fast geglaubt."Soldat verletzt,Soldat verletzt!Sanitäteeeeeer!"Schrie er qualvoll,obwohl er logischerweise keinen Kratzer hatte.

Ich sah staunend zu,als Carlisle ihm dummerweise zu Hilfe eilte,und ihn abhörte.

„Es tut mir Leid ihnen mitteilen zu müssen Soldat,das der Zapfen unwiederbringlich zerstört wir sich nie wieder erholen."Diagnostizierte Carlisle."Was das andere betrifft,sie haben verdammt noch mal nichts an ihrem verdammten Auge ...auf in den Kampf!"

„Sir!Ja Sir!"Antwortete Jasper und stand schnell auf.

„Attacke aus dem Hinterhalt Leutnant Emmett."Rief Jasper.

„Ich will aber Oberst sein!"Beschwerte sich Emmett.

„Was auch immer!Gib ihm alles was du hast!"Schrie Jasper,kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch.

Ein neuer Regen aus Zapfen und Steinen fiel vom Himmel,es war fast unmöglich dem auszuweichen.

Ich rollte zu Bella,bereit zu flüchten.

„Ich komme gegen sie nicht ."Flüsterte ich ihr zu.

„Was?Natürlich können wir!"Maulte Bella.

Ich warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu.

„Nein Bella,es ist zu viel,wir können nicht flüchten und setzen unseren Plan wo anders fort."

„Ich habe da eine Idee!"Antwortete mir Bella.

Ich sah ihr zu wie sie etwas auf dem Boden lagen noch mehr Tüten wie sie sie mir gegen hatte um sie auf Jakob zu werfen,nur das sie kleiner waren.

„Spinnen wirken bei ihnen nicht,die machen ihnen keine Angst."Bemerkte ich.

„Das sind keine ist Harz...von den Pinien."Erklärte sie mir.

„Harz?Wofür?"

„Du kannst zielen,du musst nur genau auf ihre Augen Harz wird sie ihnen verkleben und nicht so leicht abgehen.

Sie werden für einen Moment blind sein...genug Zeit um sie zu schlagen."Sagte sie trocken.

Gott,wie einfallsreich meine Bella doch ich glaubte sie zu kennen,kam sie mit einem mal mit solchen erstaunte mich und das gefiel Bella war voller Überraschungen.

Ich gehorchte meinem Engel,nahm meine neue Munition und richtigen Moment bewarf ich Beide gleichzeitig...

und traf ins schwarze,genial!Voll in die Augen der Soldaten der Revolution.

Es wirkte erstaunlicherweise wie gewünscht. Die Tüten platzten und der Harz verteilte sich in ihren Augen,sie waren blind.

„Das ist unfair!"Beschwerte sich Emmett und versuchte sich den Harz aus den Augen zu wischen.

„Ich bin blind!"Schrie Jasper."Rückzug, Rückzuuuuug!"

„Rückzug?Wohin?Ich sehe einen Schei..."

„Wohin auch immer,komm!"Knurrte Jasper,zornig über die Niederlage.

Ich sah sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden und jubelte laut.

„JA!"Rief ich aufgeregt."Die werden sich nicht mehr mit uns anlegen."

„Die werde schnell wider da sein."Sagte Bella und stellte sich neben mich."Wir sollten mit dem Plan weitermachen."

Ich umarmte sie."Ich ruf sie an und werde unsere Konditionen nennen."

Bella gab mir ihr Handy,ich musste ein paar mal wählen bevor einer ran ging,es war Carlisle.

„Ja!"Sagte er vorsichtig.

„Hör zu Carlisle."Sagte ich und übernahm die Kontrolle.

„Das tue ich!"Antwortete er.

„Das sind unsere kommen nach Hause und alles geht auf Null. Keine Repressalien oder Rachefeldzüge. Wenn ihr euch daran haltet,geben wir euch die Fotos und auch keine Scherze auf Bellas oder meine Kosten...

ist das klar?"Erklärte ich ihm.

„Wir sind einverstanden."Sagte Carlisle,obwohl ich im Hintergrund die Anderen Fluchen hören konnte.

„Gut,dann kommen wir denkt dran,bei dem kleinsten Versuch werde ich die Fotos veröffentlichen."

„Kein Problem."Sagte Carlisle.

Ich legte auf und gab Bella ihr Telefon zurück.

„Alles Ok?"Fragte Bella.

„Ja,ich vertraue auf Carlisles glaube nicht das es Probleme geben wird."Sagte ich.

„Gut,dann las uns du das sie etwas sagen werden über..."Sie beendet den Satz nicht und wurde verstand was sie fragen wollte.

„Nein,keine Sorge,dafür habe ich gesorgt."Sagte ich langsam."Bereust du es...?"

„Nein!"Schrie sie fast." war das...also ich bereue es nicht."Sagte sie beschämt."Es ist nur das deine Familie manchmal sehr..."

„Ja ich weiß...aber wir sind geschützt. Es wird keine Probleme geben."

Wir gingen in normaler Geschwindigkeit zum Haus zurück,wir waren schnell da. Bella war nervös,ich versuchte sie zu beruhigen und wir gingen warteten sie Alle auf uns.

Sie sahen Alle nicht sehr gut trug ihren Bademantel und hatte nasse Haare,sie hatte anscheinend versucht sie den Geruch des Stinktiers ab zu duschen. Es war ihr nicht gelungen. Rosalie hatte noch Stücke von den Zapfen in den Haaren und sah etwas wild auf dem Kopf war gar nicht fröhlich. Esme sah mich auch wütend an,sie hatte klebrige und unordentliche Haare. Jake knurrte mich an,er saß zwischen Emmett und Jasper. Die hatten auch noch Spuren vom Harz im Gesicht,aber sie konnten wieder Anspannung war genau zu fühlen,ohne die Fotos währen sie schon über mich hergefallen.

„Und nun?"Fragte ich.

„Wir sind werden nichts machen,wenn ihr uns die Fotos aushändigt."Sagte Carlisle,er war der einzige der einigermaßen sauber war und keinen al zu großen Groll gegen uns hegte.

„Denken Alle so?"Fragte ich um sicher zu gehen.

„Ja."Sagten Alle widerwillig,auch Jakob bellte leise.

„Also ohne Bitterkeit?"Fragte ich und breitete die Arme aus.

„Klar!"Quietschte Alice und warf sich in meine Idee!Sie drückte sich so feste an mich,das mir von dem unerträglichem Gestank schwindelig wurde.

„Alice...du stinkst."Sagte ich und versuchte sie von mit zu entfernen.

„Beschwere dich nicht,das ist deine Schuld."Sagte sie und drückte mich noch fester."Jetzt verzeihe ich dir."Erklärte sie und ließ mich los.

Plötzlich überfiel mich meine ganze Familie mit einer riesen Umarmung,Alle drückten sich an mich und ich mich endlich befreien konnte,begriff ich das sie das nicht nur aus Zuneigung gemacht war jetzt das Desaster,verklebt mit,Ästen,Harz,Wachs und Resten von Pinien Zapfen...verdammt!

Meine ganze Familie lachte und das Ambiente hatte sich warf mich etwas um und ich sah Jakob über mir wie er mir die Zähne war nur für einen Augenblick,denn dann leckte er mir zweimal mit seiner ganzen Zunge durchs Gesicht und schüttelte sich über mir,jetzt war ich auch noch voller Lehm und Haaren...wie widerlich!

„Jetzt sind wir quitt!"Rief Emmett.

Alle lachten und halfen mir auf die Füße,während Bella über meinen entsetzlichen Anblick brauchte ganz dringend eine Dusche.

„Nicht so schnell!"Hört ich von der Treppe her.

Ich drehte mich zum Ursprung der Stimme und sah Rosalie,jetzt etwas sprach zu mir und hatte einen Blick der mir gar nicht gefiel...Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter als ich ihre Gedanken las und ich glaube mit fiel das Kinn auf die Brust.

„Mit mir wirst du es nicht so einfach haben Brüderchen."Sagte sie und kam langsam die Treppe herunter."Du hast gesehen was ich vor habe...und ich glaube nicht das es Bella gefallen wird."

Bella sah mich verwirrt und auch ängstlich hatte ja keine Ahnung was Rosalie plante und es ihr zu erklären fand ich jetzt nicht gerade ,Bella würde einen Kollaps bekommen wenn sie den üblen Plan Rosalies erfuhr.

„Rose Bitte,es war doch nur ein Scherz."Flehte ich sie an.

„Ich weiß...und das hier wird auch sehr lustig."Sagte sie und kam näher.

„Nein,bitte...verlange was du willst,aber tue es nicht..."

Keiner verstand irgendetwas von dem was hier gerade ab sahen zwischen dem teuflischem Lächeln Rosalies und meinen entsetztem Gesicht hin und konnte nicht zulassen das sie das tat...

„Du bekommst was du willst."Wiederholte ich verzweifelt."Was immer es ist,du sollst es haben."

„Was immer ich will?"Fragte sie lächelnd.

Oh,das wird mich teuer,sehr teuer zu stehen kommen !


	13. Das kann nicht sein!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Nandir77.

Danke fuer deine Reviews PortmanAngel!Wie du siehst habe ich schnell weitergemacht!

Das kann nicht sein!Bellas POV

Ich verstand mal eben gar nichts,und der halb mentale und halb verbale Streit zwischen Edward und Rosalie half auch nicht war nicht die Einzige die völlig in der Luft hing,die Anderen sahen uns seltsam es wurde immer schlimmer als ich sah wie Edward Rosalie anflehte...vor eine paar Minuten hatten wir sie noch in der Hand,jetzt hatte sich das Blatt konnte Rosalie tun das Edward nicht verhindern konnte?Das war so merkwü schlimmer wurde es,als Rosalie mir eine Frage stellte die mir die Nackenhaare aufstellte.

„Bella."Sagte sie und lächelte fast."Ich möchte dich nur eine Sache habt ihr Beide vor einer Weile im Bad ganz genau gemacht?"

Die Frage traf mich unvorbereitet und ich glaubte fühlen zu können das ich lila wurde vor Scham .Das konnte sie nicht wissen,oder doch?...außerdem war es ihr Wort gegen unseres...was macht es schon wenn es zum Streit ,wollte sie mich vielleicht nur testen und sehen ob ich was ausplaudere?Darauf würde ich nicht herein fallen.

Ich sah verwirrt zu Edward und versuchte Unterstützung von ihm zu bekommen,aber er wirkte noch erschrockener als ich und sah starr auf Rosalie. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen.

„Nichts."Log ich."Also zumindest nichts was dich etwas angehen könnte."Wow,wo hatte ich den den Mut her geholt?

„Bist du absolut sicher?"Fragte sie und kam auf mich zu,sie machte mir doch eine wenig Angst.

Ich sag wieder zu Edward,der wirkte ein wenig ruhiger,sah mich aber noch immer nicht wirkte beschämt und sagte kein Wort.

„Ja."Antwortete ich als ich sah das Edward eine Statur war.

„ Edward dir erzählt das ich Angst vor Ratten habe?"Sagte sie und kam immer näher.

Jetzt verstand ich gar nichts zum Teufel hatte das Ganze mit Ratten zu tun?Gut,ich mochte sie auch nicht gerade,aber die Frage war trotzdem unlogisch. Edward sah mich endlich an und kam zu hielt sich an mir fest und flüsterte."Tut mir Leid."

Wenn sie so weitermachten,würde ich garantiert im Irrenhaus enden.

„Nein!"Antwortete ich fast schon knurrend.."Er hat mir nichts in der Richtung erzählt...kannst du jetzt mal auf den Punkt kommen?"

„Sicher."Sagte sie und stellte sich direkt vor Edward.

Edward wurde steif und drückte meine wartete das Rosalie ihr Gift auch immer es war,gut war es sicher nicht.

„Also..."Fuhr sie fort."...sie machen mir Angst...besser gesagt,finde ich sie ekelhaft und abstoßend." Sie verzog das Gesicht."Ich weiß nicht warum,es war schon immer so. Vor einer Weile war ich überzeugt das es im Badezimmer Ratten habe sie sogar gehört,aber es hat mir niemand geglaubt."Sie sah wütend zu Emmett."Sie sagten das es nicht möglich sei,aber ich war ü meine Theorie zu beweisen,habe ich eine Videokamera installiert...im Bad!"

Plötzlich bekam alles einen Sinn und meine Knie fingen an zu ,Bad,Edward und ich auf dem Boden.

„Oh Gott."War das einzige was über meine Lippen kam und ich wurde weiß wie die glaub ich war jetzt blasser als Edward. Ich krallte mich in seinen Arm und währe fast auf dem Boden gelandet,Edward fing mich auf.

„Ja ich habe die Bänder aus dieser da ihr ja nichts gemacht habt,ist es euch sicherlich egal wenn wir uns das Band jetzt ansehen..."Sie hielt die Videokassette die sie in der Hand hielt hoch.

„NEIN!"Schrien Edward und ich überfiel die Scham.

„Oh,es gibt also etwas das wir nicht sehen sollen?

Verdammt und tausendmal war es langsam Leid,das Rosalie mich immer und immer wieder zum Narren machen hatte ihr noch nie etwas getan,doch sie hasste mich ohne Grenzen.

„Sag einfach was du willst."Knurrte Edward."Wie ich schon sagte,was auch immer du sollst es haben."

„Wie fühlt man sie so in die Enge getrieben Brüderchen?"Fragte Rosalie.

„Edward und Bella haben einen XXX Film gedreht?"Fragte Emmett erstaunt."Auf die Idee bin ja nicht mal ich gekommen."

„Halt den Mund Idiot!"Befahl Alice.

„Ich sehe den Witz nicht...Rosalie,böse wie immer."Schnaufte Jasper,genauso genervt wie wir.

„Wenn du die Fotos willst..."Versuchte ich zu verhandeln,doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mich interessieren nicht nur die weiß ganz genau das er sich Kopien für die Zukunft aufbewahren wird,ich kenne ihn zu gut."Sie sah wütend zu Edward."Ich gebe euch das Band,wenn ich das Laptop,die Kamera,die Kopien und den...Volvo bekomme!"

„WAS?"Sagten alle ungläubig.

„Wow,Schach Matt!"Sagte Carlisle und lachte blöd."Meine Tochter ist der Teufel. Edward,Sohn ich glaube du bist im Arsch!"

„Carlisle,wenn du dein großes Maul nicht langsam kontrollierst,wirst du mich kennen lernen!"Drohte Esme.

„Ja Schatz."

Edward konnte nicht glauben was er da gehört hatte und er war wü spannte den Kiefer an,ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte mit aller Kraft Rosalie nicht den Kopf ab zu reißen. Ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt wenn er sich nicht beherrscht hätte.

„Du hast gesagt was ich will."Sagte Rosalie überheblich grinsend.

„Oh mein Gott,meine Frau ist teuflisch."Lachte Emmett erstaunt.

„Ich glaube nicht das du fähig bist das Band zu zeigen."Murmelte Edward.

„Das glaubst du?"Fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch."Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nicht das es so wichtig ist ob wir das Band sehen,aber was ist mit...Charlie?"

Da fiel mir alles aus dem ihr den Volvo,das CDs,was immer sie will,sollte Charlie das Band sehen bin ich hing ich an Edward. Hexe,Barbie für Arme...Besen mit blonder Perücke...verfluchter verfluchte sie so gut ich konnte in meinem hätte das Wespennest verdient und nicht Esme .Ich hätte ihr das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschlagen,wenn ich mir dabei nicht die Hand gebrochen hätte.

„Du sollst ihn bekommen."Flüsterte Edward als er meine Verzweiflung spürte."Aber das Band,jetzt sofort und ich werde wissen wenn du eine Kopie hast."

„So was würde ich nie tun."Rosalie tat beleidigt."Was glaubt ihr den wer ich bin?"

„Rose haben wir ein neues Auto?"Schrie Emmett begeistert.

„Halt den Mund Emmett!"Riefen Alle unisono.

„Und zieh dich endlich an!"Schrie Alice.

„Oh,wie sensibel."Schnaufte Emmett,immer noch halb nackt.

„Die Schlüssel bitte."Sagte Rosalie und streckte die Hand aus.

Ich sah zu Edward,er hatte einen ungeheuerlich leidenden sah wie sehr er sein Auto liebte und wie schwer ihm das hier tat mir so Leid und es war nicht fair das nur er bezahlen sollte,wir hatten uns schließlich beide schlecht benommen. Hilfe suchend sah ich mich um,aber keiner konnte helfen...da traf ich die braunen Augen Jakes.

Er war noch immer in Wolfs-Form und er hatte der Konversation aufmerksam zugehört. Rosalie sah er mit unverhohlenem Hass an und mich allem hielt er noch zu lächelte ihn leicht an,er öffnete das Maul und schnalzte achtete auf ihn,aber ich könnte schwören das...er mir zugezwinkert hatte?

Dann ging alles plötzlich sehr schnell,ich konnte nicht sehen wie Jakob Rosalie das Band aus der Hand riss,die war nur auf die Schlüssel konzentriert,die Edward ihr gerade geben letzte was ich sah,war wie Jake mit Vollgas aus dem Haus verschwand und er hatte das Band im Maul.

Edward reagierte blitzschnell,er steckte die Schlüssel wieder in seine Tasche,sie hatten schon fast in Rosalies Hand gelegen.

„Gewonnen!"Rief Edward plötzlich,packte mich um die Taille und flog mit mir die Treppe rauf.

„Verdammter,hirnloser ich ihn erwische werde ich ihn kastrieren!"Schrie Rosalie wütend.

„Lass gut sein Rosalie. Gib zu das du verloren hast."Lachte Alice.

„Lach nicht du höllischer habe fast Edward Volvo gehabt!"

„Man bekommt die Sachen eben nicht mit Betrü solltest du eigentlich wissen."Rügte sie Jasper.

„Halt den Mund du kranker und frustrierter Soldat!"

„Schrei meinen Mann nicht an,du perverse Lesbe."

„Betrunkener Kobold!"

„Wir wissen ja wer es sagt!"

Das Geschrei war unerträglich und Carlisle saß fröhlich mitten drin und trank weiter,obwohl Esme versuchte ihm die Flasche weg zu nehmen.

Emmett applaudierte euphorisch und versuchte sich an zu ziehen.

Edward hatte mich in sein Zimmer gebracht und mich auf sein weiches Bett gesetzt.

„Es tut mir so Leid Liebes."Sagte Edward und kniete sich vor mir."Das ist alles meine Schuld,ich habe vergessen wie hinterhältig Rose manchmal seien kann...ich hatte es vergessen und dich beschämt..."

„Das hast du nicht."Beruhigte ich ihn:"Wir haben nichts zugegeben,nur den Handel akzeptiert...und zum Schluss hat sich Jakob das Band geschnappt..."

„Stimmt."Sagte Edward plötzlich."Das Band!Ich muss es wieder du hier einen Augenblick auf mich warten?"Fragte er und sah mich zärtlich an.

„Klar!Aber beeile dich."Antwortete ich.

„Ich bin wieder da bevor du mich vermissen kannst."Sagte er und verschwand aus dem Fenster.

Ich blieb auf dem Bett sitzen,noch immer verwirrt von so vielen seltsamen Nacht war mit Abstand die unvergesslichste die ich bis jetzt erlebt .

Ich grübelte so vor mich hin,als ich Schritte im Flur vor Edwards Zimmer hö er schon wieder da sein?

Ich ging auf den Flur,glücklich Edward umarmen zu können...aber da war nicht Edward. Dort stand Jakob.

„Hey Bells."Sagte er breit grinsend.

„Jake,du bist wieder da."Rief ich aufgeregt."Und du bist wieder du."

„Ich war es müde auf vier Pfoten zu laufen."Sagte er lachen."Aber reden wir nicht von den höllischen Kopfschmerzen die ich habe."

„Das passiert wenn man zu viel Alkohol trinkt."Predigte ich ihm.

„Sag das deinem seine Schuld konnte ich mich nicht zurück verwandeln."Beschwerte er sich.

„Gib nicht ihm die hast wie wild getrunken...ich weiß ja nicht was du beweisen wolltest."Schimpfte ich.

„Ja ja."Sagte er und hielt sich den Kopf."Was immer du sagst...aber schrei bitte nicht so..."

„Und Edward?"Fragte ich ihn.

„Keine Ahnung,ich dachte er währe hier bei dir."Antwortete er mir.

„Er ist dich suchen gegangen,wegen dem Band."

„Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen...bin durch die Küche rein,um der durchgeknallten Blondine nicht zu keine Angst wegen dem Band,das habe ich ich bezweifle das das jemals Jemand finden wird!"Erklärte mir Jake.

„Oh gut,Danke!"Sagte ich erleichtert.

„Du solltest solche Sachen nicht machen Bells."Sagte er ein wenig sauer."Obwohl ich nicht glaube das du viel gemacht hast,du lebst schließlich noch."

„Halt den Mund,das geht dich nichts an!"

„Wow,was für ein dich,deine Zecke wir schon wieder kommen."

„Ja,wie seltsam das er noch nicht da ist."Sagte ich besorgt.

„Du trägst ja noch meine Geschenk."Sagte Jake und nahm mein auch das von dem Blutsauger."Schnaufte er als er das Herz sah.

„Beide Geschenke gefallen mir."Unterbrach ich ihn."Und das ist auch gut so."Sagte ich und spielte mit den Anhängern.

In dem Moment rutschte es mir von Handgelenk,ich hatte wohl versehentlich den Verschluss bückte ich mich um es sah ich beschämt,das Jakobs Hose offen stand.

„Jakob!"Sagte ich,rot werdend und immer noch in der Hocke."Mach den Reißverschluss zu."

„Ups,Tschuldigung Bells."Jetzt war Jake der beschämte.

Dann ging mal wieder alles zu schnell und ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich in dieses wilde Durcheinander geraten konnte. Ich hörte Edward von unten nach mir rufen und stand schnell auf,zur gleichen Zeit zog Jakob seinen Reißverschluss zu...

und meine Haare blieben in Jakes Reißverschluss hängen,ich versuchte verzweifelt aus dieser unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen.

„Jake,lass mich los..."Rief ich verzweifelt.

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun...ziehen?"

„Autsch,Idiot gleich habe ich eine Glatze."

„Bitte Bella,bewege dich nicht so viel..."Flehte Jake,nahm meinen Kopf und versuchte zu entkommen.

„Was machst du?So nicht!"Schnaufte ich und versuchte mich aufzustellen,das ging gar nicht.

„Gott Bella,wir brauchen eine Schere oder so was...wir müssen es abschneiden oder du reißt es dir aus."

„Ay!"Schrie ich als Jakob sich bewegte."Du wirst gar nichts abschneiden."

„Und was sollen wir machen?So bleiben?...Ich hab keine Problem damit,aber ich glaube nicht das es deinem Blutsauger gefallen wird."

„Edward?"Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter."Oh Gott oh Gott nein,wir brauchen eine Schere...Jakob!"

„Wo?"Jakob versuchte sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen.

„Was weiß ich...im Bad?"

Von unten hörte man noch immer das wütenden Geschrei von Alice und Rose,die sich weiter stritten,selbst Esme machte jetzt mit.

„Bella?Alles Ok?"Hörte ich Edward von unten.

„Ja."Brachte ich gequält über meine Lippen."Ich bin Ok...du,versuch diesen Streit zu stoppen,bitte!"

„Ich bezweifle das sie mir zuhören!"Antwortete Edward.

„Jake,die verdammte Schere!"Flüsterte ich.

„Wir müssen uns gleichzeitig bewegen."Er flüsterte jetzt auch.

„Wir können nicht zum Bad,Edward könnte uns wir in sein Zimmer."

„Bist du irre?Da gehe ich nicht rein."Sagte er und zog ein wenig.

„Autsch!Hör auf dich zu bewegen oder ich boxe dich du weist schon wo!"

„Ja,tut mir Leid,aber es ist so...merkwürdig."Sagte er lachend.

„Blödmann!"Zischte ich und hielt mich an seiner Hose fest.

„Und wenn ich sie ausziehe?"Fragte er dann.

„Dann bist du nackt!Spinnst du?"

„Das,oder die Schere von der wir nicht wissen wo sie dir was aus."

„Verdammt!"Ich war verzweifelt.

„Das war alles gar nicht was wir auch machen würden,es würde zum Skandal fü ich hatte keinen Schimmer wie ich Edward erklären sollte,das ich mit dem Kopf an Jakobs Schritt klebe und das das irgendwie ein Unfall hoffte das das Glück auf meiner Seite war und er nicht nach oben kommen würde.

„Hhmmm Bells,könntest du bitte aufhören dich zu bewegen."Sagte Jake in einem Tonfall der mir gar nicht gefiel.

„Falls dir irgendeine Schweinerei durch den Kopf geht Hund,werde ich dir abschneiden was du hast!"Fauchte ich sauer.

„Tschuldigung,du bist so nah an meinem...du weißt schon."

„Gott,das reicht!Versuch einfach den Reißverschluss auf zu machen."Sagte ich jetzt fast hysterisch.

Jake fing an an dem Reißverschluss zu ziehen,ich hielt mich an seinen Beinen fest um nicht um tat der Rücken weh in dieser unangenehmen Position,mir war schwindelig und es war einfach nur der Reißverschluss sich endlich ein wenig bewegte hörte ich ein unheimliches Knurren hinter mir.

„Oh mein Gott,ich bin tot!"Sagte ich.

Die Situation war mehr wie war ich,gebückt vor Jakob,klebte an seinem Schritt,die Haare völlig zerzaust und hielt mich an seinen Beinen fest und Jakob hielt meinen musste einfach zu Missverständnissen führen und da war Edward. Ich fühlte wie ein tiefes,dumpfes Knurren das ganze Haus erzittern ließ.

Jakob lachte nervös.

„Hey Blutsauger,wie währe es mit ein bisschen Privatsphäre?"Fragte Jakob überheblich.

„Isabella Marie Swan!"Schrie Edward mit einer Stimme die mir völlig fremd war."Kannst du mir bitte erklären wieso du am Schritt dieses räudigen Hundes klebst?"

So,wo ist das Loch in dem ich mich verkriechen kann?


	14. Vampirisch eifersuechtig!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Nandir77.

Meinen Dank an PortmanAngel fuer ihre Reviews!

Vampirisch eifersüchtig!Edwards POV

Atme Edward,tief Luft holen. Stop...Atmen,was ein Unsinn,das brauchte ich nicht!Aber...was zum Teufel sahen meine Augen da?Das konnte nicht sein.

Es hatte mir gar nicht gefallen,als ich Jakobs Gedanken gelesen hatte und Bella durch seine Augen sah...zu nah,zu bin ich die Treppe rauf,ich dachte der verdammte Hund belästigt meine Bella und ich hätte die perfekte Ausrede um ihm ein paar Knochen zu was ich dann sah hatte ich nicht erwartet. Und das obwohl ich Gedanken lese.

Bella stand,halb gebückt,vor diesem stinkendem Haarbündel und ihre heiligen Haare waren eingeklemmt in...da...in seinem...urgh! Ich bekam kein Wort heraus,mein Kiefer knackte und ich konnte einfach nur knurren. Das war das einzige was ich zustande brachte.

Da musste der dumme Hund den Mund aufmachen und ich verlor fast die Beherrschung.

„Hey Blutsauger!Wie währe es mit ein bisschen Privatsphäre?"Sagte er.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es einen Satz zu artikulieren und ich erkannte meine eigene Stimme nicht wieder.

„Isabella Marie Swan!"Schrie ich."Kannst du mir bitte erklären,wieso du am Schritt dieses räudigen Hundes klebst?"

Bellas Gesicht wurde rot wie ein Feuermelder und ich sah die Furcht in ihren wusste sofort das es nicht ihre Schuld war,doch die Eifersucht spielte mir böse mit und ich konnte kaum klar denken...und wenn ich ungefähr 10 Millionen mal geatmet und ein wenig Tai-Chi gemacht hätte,währe es mir vielleicht gelungen mich zu beruhigen,aber der verdammte Hund musste ja sein dreckiges Maul aufmachen...

Mein Geschrei hatte den Rest der Familie alarmiert,was ich natürlich zu spät zwei Sekunden hatten sie sich um uns versammelt und beobachteten die empörende Szene.

„Bella?"Fragte Alice töricht.

„Wie widerlich!"Murmelte Rosalie und zog eine Schnute.

„Bella die unersättliche!"Rief Emmett belustigt."Ich dachte ihr hätte Fortschritte gemacht Edward. Deine Freundin hat anscheinend Lust auf mehr,wie es aussieht..."

„Halt den Mund Emmett,oder du landest Kopfüber im Erdgeschoss."Knurrte ich wütend.

„Aber Bella,was machst du denn da mit...Jakob?"Fragte Esme schockiert.

„Es ist nicht das was ihr glaubt,ich schwöre!"Schrie Bella und versuchte nutzloser weise sich von Jakob zu schien der Einzige glückliche in der Situation zu sein.

„Und wie genau ist es dazu gekommen?"Fragte Carlisle interessiert.

„Ich habe mich nur gebückt um etwas aufzuheben und beim hoch kommen habe sich meine Haare verfangen,in Jakes..." Murmelte Bella.

Alle sahen wir sie an,ich versuchte den Köter nicht zu Matsch zu würde Bella gar nicht gefallen und ich wollte ihr keinen Grund geben sich schlecht zu fühlen...aber,ich schwöre das es mir dieses Insekt echt nicht leicht machte mit seinen unzüchtigen Gedanken...

„Reicht es dir nicht das du meine Verlobte zwischen deinen Beinen hast,musst du auch noch diese Art von Gedanken haben Hund?"Fragte ich ihn.

„Tut mir Leid,aber es ist irgendwie unvermeidlich in meiner Situation..."

Das Blut das ich nicht hatte kochte mir in den Bella nicht auch da gewesen währe,hätte ich schon Marmelade aus dem Wolf fiel mir mit einem mal auf,wie peinlich das Ganze doch für Bella war.

„Könnt ihr uns allein lassen?"Befahl ich mehr als das ich fragte."Ich muss Bella helfen da raus zu kommen."

„Und wenn sie nicht will Ed?"Lachte Jasper.

„Du auch?"Knurrte ich nur.

„Vielleicht unterbrechen wir ja gerade etwas...lasst uns gehen."Sagte Alice.

„Unterbrechen?Im Leben nicht!"Fauchte ich."Lass Bella sofort frei oder ich breche dir den Arm verfluchter Hund!"

„Hey Blutsauger,sie ist es die mich festhält...siehst du"Sagte Jakob und zeigte auf Bellas Hände.

„Wenn ich hier lebend raus komme Jake,werde ich dich höchst persönlich verprügeln!"Schrie Bella kurz vor der Hysterie.

„Ich glaube wir brauchen eine Schere."Sagte Esme trocken.

„Im Bad."Sagte Rosalie.

„Edward,hast du vor zu helfen,oder willst du mich nur die ganze verdammte Nacht lang anstarren?" Schrie Bella.

„Erklärst du mir wie du da landen konntest?"Fragte ich blind vor Eifersucht.

„Ich glaube das ich in einer besseren Position sein sollte zum reden,findest du nicht?"Sagte Bella sarkastisch."Und könnt ihr jetzt mal aufhören mich anzuglotzen?"

„Ich werde das auf gar keinen Fall verpassen."Erklärte Emmett.

„Ich auch nicht!"Alice.

„Und wie währe es mit ein paar Fotos?"Fragte Rosalie sarkastisch.

„Kannst du mir eine Frage beantworten Bella?"Fragte Emmett.

„NEIN!"Schrie Bella. Aber das schien Emmet nicht zu hören.

„Kannst du uns sagen wer besser bestückt ist?Edward oder Jakob...ich glaube du konntest dir da eine Meinung bilden."

Das reicht!Das nächste was zu hören war,war der dumpfe Aufprall von Emmetts Kopf im Erdgeschoss und im Anschluss der Knall seine Körpers.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt!"Knurrte ich sauer.

„War doch nur ne unschuldige Frage."Maulte Emmett aus dem Erdgeschoss.

„Wenn in diesem Haus noch irgendetwas zu Bruch geht,findet ihr euch Beide unter der Erde wieder."Fauchte plötzlich Esme."Und da wir gerade beim Thema sind Edward. Hast du irgendeine Ahnung wie die Löcher in meinen Badezimmerboden gekommen sind?"

„Was?Wovon redest du?"Ich war zu wütend um mich zu erinnern.

„Edward..."Murmelte Bella und wurde rot.

Oh...da fiel es mir wieder ein. Bella,ich,der Badezimmerboden...unsere neue Erfahrung...Esme wird mich wirklich noch umbringen.

„Es war bestimmt Ed Esme. Du weist doch das er der Einzige ist der rumläuft und Sachen kaputt macht,um den Druck abzubauen." Jasper und seine schlauen Kommentare.

„Jasper,das geht zu weit!"Fauchte ich ihn an.

„Wer gewinnt den jetzt Bella?Edward?"Rief Emmett von unten.

„Was für ein perverses Interesse an der Sache!"Rief Bella genervt.

„So oder so hat Jeder mehr als Emmett."Lachte Alice.

„Da kannst du sicher sein."Murmelte Rosalie leise.

„Das habe ich gehört,Verräterin!"Schrie Emmett verletzt."Ich will die Scheidung!"

„Das versuch mal!"Schrie Rosalie zurück."Dich hält doch keiner aus...mal abgesehen davon das es ein Vampir sein muss..."

Während dessen hatte ich mich Bella genähert,aber was zum Teufel sollte ich machen?Ich war versucht einfach zu ziehen,aber das würde ihr dann doch weh andere Möglichkeit währe,Jakob die Hose auszuziehen.,aber dann müsste Bella ihn nackt sehen...und wir Hund,wie konnte er meine Bella nur in so eine Situation bringen?

Endlich reichte Esme mir eine Schere und ich kniete mich vor Bella.

„Ich muss es abschneiden."Sagte ich und sah Bella an.

„Ist Ok."Seufzte sie resigniert."Es wird wohl wieder wachsen..."

Da hatte ich einen Hund sollte zahlen.

„Das glaube ich nicht."Sagte ich betrübt."Dieses Körperteil wächst eigentlich nicht nach."

„W...was?"Stotterte Bella.

Ich drückte die Schere im Vampir-Geschwindigkeit direkt unter Jakes Gesichtsausdruck des Hundes war Gold wert,er wurde blass und seine Knie fingen an zu zittern.

„Dazu bist du nicht fähig." Sagte Jakob mit zitternder Stimme.

„Glaubst du?Für mich ist ein einzelnes Haar Bellas mehr wert wie deine verdammte Männlichkeit,also ist die Wahl sehr einfach für wenn wir jetzt noch bedenken,das ich dich mit dem Kopf meiner Verlobten zwischen den Beinen angetroffen habe...was würdest du denn tun?"

„Nein!"Rief er erschrocken,als er die Entschlossenheit in meinen Augen sah.

Ich dachte ernsthaft darüber machte es schon?Er war dann noch,obwohl kastriert,ein hatte es sich für seine schmutzigen Gedanken echt sehen wer jetzt lacht.

„Machs Edward."Sagte Rose giftig."Ich glaube nicht das es ihm sehr nützlich ist,also...auf geht's!"

„Armer Jakob,seht doch mal sein Gesicht."Spottete Jasper.

„Wie es aussieht,hat deine Romanze ja nicht lange gedauert,Wölfchen!"Kam es von Emmett aus dem Erdgeschoss.

Bella versuchte zwischen ihren wirren Haaren hindurch meinen Blick zu finden.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?"Fragte sie erschrocken.

„Ich glaube er hat es verdient...außerdem wird er es ja überleben."Antwortete ich ihr und drückte etwas mehr auf die Schere.

„Das reicht mit den Spielchen Blut...Edward."Sagte Jakob sehr langsam.

„Wer sagt den hier das ich spiele?"Fragte ich arrogant.

„Lass Jake Edward,er hat wirklich keine Sch..."

„Du verteidigst ihn?"Fragte ich enttäuscht und lies die Schere ein wenig sinken.

„Ich will nur verhindern das du zum Metzger wirst."Murmelte Bella.

„Siehst du Blutegel?Bella verteidigt mich weil sie weiß was gut ist."

habe die Schere nur eine wenig weg genommen und schon hat er wieder große brauchte offensichtlich eine Lektion um zu lernen wer hier das sagen bevor ich etwas sagen oder tun konnte,sprach Bella.

„Jakob,wenn du deinen Mund noch mal aufmachst um irgendeinen Blödsinn von dir zu geben,werde ich Edward höchst persönlich bitten dir die Eier abzuschneiden!Und du weist das er das mit viel Freude tun wird."Rief Bella sauer.

„Aber Bells."Stammelte Jakob erschrocken.

„Wenn er es nicht macht,mach ich es...wir haben da noch ne Rechnung offen Hund."Sagte Rosalie.

„Warum machen wir es nicht endlich?"Rief plötzlich Carlisle."Wir können ihn ja betäuben,dann tut es nicht so weh..."

„Ja,das ist eine gute Idee."Sagte Bella zu meiner Überraschung.

„Ich glaube wir sollten ihn nur festbinden...denkt dran das er sich verwandeln könnte und wir wissen nicht was das mit Betäubung für Auswirkungen haben könnte."Flüsterte Esme.

„Ja,da hast du ohne Narkose,wir binden ihn nur fest."Beschloss Carlisle,offensichtlich sehr ernst.

„Mir gefällt die Idee...ich könnte es filmen...ich mein,um es zu dokumentieren."Lachte Alice.

Ich lachte leise während Bella mir eine Auge zu kniff. Jakob leiden zu lassen war besser als ihn in Stücke zu reißen,zumindest machten wir mit dem Spiel weiter,jetzt da anscheinend alle an ihm gefallen gefunden hatten den Hund ein wenig leiden zu lassen.

„Gut Edward,halt die Schere fest an seine Hoden,wenn er versucht sich zu verwandeln...schneide sie einfach ab."Ordnete Carlisle an."So,lasst uns mal sehen ob ich Bella da raus bekomme..."

Carlisle hat die geübten Experten-Hände eines Chirurgen,jahrelange Erfahrung mit kleinen delikaten Sachen und er schaffte es tatsächlich Bellas Haare fast ohne Verluste aus dem Reißverschluss zu drückte Jakob derweil mit meinen bestem Mörder-Gesicht gegen die Wand.

„Jetzt wirst du deiner Strafe nicht mehr entkommen."Knurrte ich.

„Ihr macht doch nur Spaß,nicht?"Jakob schrie fast und seine Augen waren groß wie Untertassen.

„Was glaubst du?"Sagte ich,während Rosalie,Carlisle und Jasper näher kamen.

„Verbreite noch ein wenig Angst."Flüsterte ich Jasper zu,der nickte.

Dann nahm jeder von uns eine Arm oder ein Bein Jakobs und wir trugen ihn in ein Zimmer das wir normalerweise nicht benutzten.

Das Gesicht von Jakob zeigte immer mehr seine Angst je mehr Jasper auf ihn wirkte. Jasper legte sich so ins Zeug das selbst ich ein wenig Angst spü Arme war noch nicht mal dazu in der Lage zu kämpfen,als er Carlisle mit einem Koffer voll Chirurgischen Instrumenten waren diese Art von Instrumenten bei denen einem schon schlecht wurde wenn man sie nur sah.

Bella sah sich das Ganze ausnehmend ruhig an,sie stand mit verschränkten Armen und böse lächelnd da.

„Tut mir Leid Jakob,aber man kann halt nichts gegen die Rituale der schwarzen Magie der Cullens machen."Sagte sie sehr ernst.

„Sch...schwarze...Magie?R...Rituale?"Stotterte Jakob.

„Ja Jake...so rächen sich die Cullens wenn man sie beleidigt hat...und du hast Edward beleidigt...tut mir Leid,aber da kann ich nichts machen."

„Bella!"Schrie Jakob verängstigt."Lass mich nicht hier,ich werde deinen Blutsauger nie wieder belästigen,ich schwöre..."

„Zu spät,jetzt ist alles vorbereitet."Sagte Carlisle trocken.

„Opfern wir Jakobs Männlichkeit dem Fledermaus-Gott!"Sagte Emmett und kam durch die Tür.

Alice musste sich den Mund zu halten um nicht laut los zu -Gott?Wo zum Teufel holte mein Bruder nur immer seine Ideen her?Ehrlich gesagt erstaunte mich Emmett.

„Lassen wir ihn wirklich am Leben?"Fragte Rosalie böse.

„Ja,er taugt nicht zu viel mehr...Hundeblut ist nicht sehr schmackhaft."Sagte ich dramatisch.

„Vorwärts,machen wir es."Sagte Jasper ernst.

Bei dem Kreischen das Jakob nach dem Satz von sich gab,platzten uns fast Die er erreichte damit nur das wir ihn fester banden.

„Ich will nicht sterben!"

„Du wirst nicht sterben...du wirst nur etwas leichter sein."Sagte ich trocken.

„Nein bitte...ich werde nie wieder etwas über Bella denken,nichts perverses oder so...ich schwöre!"

„Das schwörst du bei deinem Leben?"Man konnte die Situation ja mal ein bisschen ausnutzen.

„Ja,aber lass mich gehen!"

„Mmmm ich weiß nicht..."

Alice,Bella und Esme bogen sich im Flur vor Lachen,selbst mir tat der arme Hund jetzt Leid. Ich sah ihn fest an und beschloss dann ihn gehen zu lassen.

„Solltest du jemals wieder einen Finger,ein Haar,eine Auge oder was auch sonst immer an oder auf meine Verlobte legen,werde ich dir nicht deine Männlichkeit abschneiden sondern deinen behaarten Kopf Hund!"

Mehr brauchten wir gar nicht zu wir ihn losbanden,verschwand Jakob innerhalb von zwei Sekunden ins Erdgeschoss und war nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Ihr werdet schon sehen Blutsauger,das werde ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen!"Rief er im raus rennen.

„Heulte der Wolf!"Sagte ich und Alle lachten.

„Vielleicht haben wir doch ein wenig übertrieben."Sagte Bella noch immer lachend."Verzeihst du mir?"Sie kam zu mir.

„Selbstverständlich,es war ja nicht deine Schuld. Außerdem ist nichts zu übertrieben um die Ehre meiner Verlobten zu retten."Argumentierte ich überzeugt."Obwohl dir ein Bad gut tun würde...Uf du riechst schrecklich."

Bella lachte und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Du bist einfach nur vampirisch eifersüchtig!"Sagte sie und umarmte mich.

„Eifersüchtig?Ich?Auf einen stinkenden Hund?...Selbstverständlich nicht!"Schnaufte ich beleidigt.

„Lüg nicht Edward,du bist vor Eifersucht fast geplatzt."Lachte Alice.

„Bah!"Schnaufte ich irritiert.

„So stolz,das wird kein gutes Ende nehmen."Murmelte Esme.

„Na ja,vielleicht ein bisschen."Gab ich zu.

„Ein bisschen viel...eher so was wie übertrieben viel."Schrie Emmett."Keine Sorge Bruder,Bella bevorzugt deinen!"

Jetzt lachten wir wieder alle dachte ich,das der Abend jetzt eigentlich seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte und dachte daran Bella nach Hause zu bringen,bevor sie sich in weitere Schwierigkeiten bringen das war natürlich mal wieder weit gefehlt.

„Jasper?...Jasper hat irgendwas!"Schrie Alice plötzlich erschrocken.

„Was?"Fragte ich und sah zu ihm.

Etwas seltsames geschah mit Jasper und er zog nicht so eine Gesicht wie Emmett als er sich in die Hose gemacht er sah auch nicht so aus wie ich mit meiner spontan Erektion...das war was anderes...aber ich war mir nicht sicher.

„Musst du vielleicht ins Bad?"Fragte Carlisle aufgeregt.

Es blieb keine Zeit für die Antwort. Jasper tat etwas mit dem wir überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatten.

Unglaublich!Sollte diese Nacht den niemals enden?


	15. Unerwartet physiologische Zwischenfaelle

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Nandir77.

Meinen Dank an PortmanAngel fuer deine Reviews!

Unerwartete Physiologische Zwischenfälle 2!Bellas POV

Alle starrten Jasper sah gar nicht gut aus,ich hatte keinen Vampir-Blick,aber selbst ich konnte sehen das er irgendwie...grün im Gesicht war.

Der Arme wirbelte mit den Händen in der Luft,als ob er keine Luft mehr bekäme. Erschrocken sah ich Edward an,ich sah auch das Alice sich sehr nervös Jasper näherte.

„Jazz Schatz,was hast du...sag etwas,irgendwas!"Flehte Alice.

Edward sah ihn interessiert an,dann wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck plö sah mich erschrocken an und sagte.

„Auf den Boden!"

„Was?"

Ich dachte an alles,aber nicht an das was dann kam.

Alice war das erste Opfer,sie stand ihm am nächsten. Jasper konnte definitiv keine 4 Liter Alkohol in seinem Organismus vertragen...Vampir oder nicht,sie mussten irgendwie da war die Antwort.

Jasper brach in einem fürchterlichem Krampf alles aus,dabei badete er die komplette rechte Seite von Alice.

„Aggggggggh!"Schnaufte Alice mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck."Ekelig,widerlich,dreckig,unmenschlich...was hast du mit meinen Klamotten gemacht?"

Aber das war noch nicht das Ende. Edward zog mich schnell hinter einen Sessel,als ob wir auf einem Schlachtfeld wä wurde mir klar warum.

Jasper war wie ein Feuerwehrschlauch,es kam mehr und mehr Alkohol aus ihm raus und traf alles was sich im Weg befand. Emmett war Opfer Nummer zwei und auch Rose bekam ihren Teil ab. Armer Jasper,er sah gar nicht gut aus,als er plötzlich aufhörte sich zu übergeben. Etwas erleichtert zwar,aber immer noch ein wenig grün. Ein Vampir der sich übergibt,das hatte dem Abend noch wusste nicht ob ich lachen oder angeekelt sein sollte.

Für einige Sekunden blieb es völlig still,sie waren zu dann kam wider Leben in sie und Alle wollten nur noch eins... Jasper umbringen.

„Meine Möbel!"Kreischte Esme.

„Meine Klamotten!"Schrie Alice.

„Meine Haare!"Das war glaube ich Rosalie.

„Mein schöner Körper."Schnaufte Emmett."Ich werde dich töten du Schwein!"Rief Emmett und alle starteten die Verfolgung Jaspers,dabei erweiterten sie das Desaster zu epischen Ausmaßen.

„Ich konnte doch nichts dafür...tut mir Leid,ich konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten!"Versuchte Jasper zu erklären während er wie ein Blitz durch das Haus rannte und ihn eine Horde wilder Vampire verfolgte.

„So kommst du uns nicht davon Soldätchen !"Jaulte Rosalie.

„Carlisle!"Schrie Jasper auf der Suche nach Hilfe.

„Was hab ich damit zu tun?"Fragte Carlisle grinsend.

„Wenn du mir hilfst,bekommst du von mir die Proben die du willst von allem was du willst...Hilfeeeeeeeee!"Schrie Jasper,und die super teure Vase aus der Ming-Dynastie ging zu Bruch als Jasper zu nah an ihr vorbei schoss.

„Jetzt bist du wirklich tot!"Kreischte Esme.

„Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"Schrie Jasper und flüchtete in den zweiten Stock.

Da sah ich das Carlisle die Mercedes Schlüssel suchte,zur Tür ging,sie aufmachte und auf die Uhr sah.

„Was macht den Carlisle jetzt?"Fragte ich Edward in unserem Unterschlupf.

„Er wartet auf Jasper."Sagte Edward lachend."Er kennt ihn so gut,das er weiß das er in genau zehn Sekunden die Treppe herunter kommen wird...9...8..."Sagte Edward und machte den Countdown.

Da sah Carlisle zur Treppe und genau in der Sekunde erschien Jasper verfolgt von,an erster Stelle einer wutschnaubenden Alice,an zweiter Stelle eine mehr als ärgerliche Esme,dann kam Rosalie und zum Schluss Emmett. Ich konnte sie kaum erkennen,so schnell waren sie. Jasper drehte eine Runde um den Tisch,um dann entschlossen auf die Tür zu zusteuern.

„Jetzt Carlisle!"Rief Jasper und rannte aus der Tür.

In einer Millisekunde verschwand Jasper gefolgt von Carlisle durch die Tür,die wurde so fest zugeschlagen,das das Haus wackelte.

Das ging alles so schnell,das die Verfolger nicht mehr bremsen knallte roh gegen die Tür,gefolgt von Esme und Rosalie...doch das Problem war Emmett der wie eine Lokomotive näher kam.

„NEIN!"Kreischte Esme als sie sah das er nicht langsamer wurde.

Keine Chance,Emmett knallte mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür,die zerbarst in tausend Teile und die Mädels wurden wie Billardkugeln nach draußen befö hörten sich glaube ich auch genauso an.

„TOR!"Rief Edward und stand auf.

„Edward!"Schimpfte ich.

„Tschuldigung Schatz."Es fiel ihm schwer sich sein Lachen zu verkneifen.

Die Szene war surrealistisch,aber ich musste zugeben das es echt witzig näherten uns vorsichtig der Abrisszone und sahen das Emmett, in schönster Vogelstrauß Manier,seinen Kopf in der Erde vergraben hatte und verzweifelt versuchte sich zu befreien. Esme,Rosalie und Alice waren ein Durcheinander aus Beinen,Röcken,Schuhen,Haaren und Resten der Eingangstür.

Während wir uns die Szene ansahen,hörten wir das quietschen der Reifen des Wagen schoss an uns vorbei,Jasper hing mit halbem Körper aus dem Fenster.

„HA,ihr Dummköpfe."Rief Jasper lachend."Ihr bekommt mich..."Er brach plötzlich ab.

Jasper schien immer noch ein wenig betrunken zu sein,er hatte den großen Ast nicht bemerkt der ihm im Weg hing,er traf ihn mit voller Wucht am Schlag war so stark,das er aus dem Auto geschleudert wurde,dabei brach der Ast mit einem lauten Krach ab,der alle Vögel aufscheuchte,die mit viel Getöse weg flogen. Jaspers Aufprall war mörderisch,wenn er kein Vampir gewesen währe,währe er jetzt einen Kopf kürzer.

Edward betrachtete die Gefallenen erstaunt und platzte vor Lachen.

Ich konnte jetzt auch nicht mehr und fing ebenfalls laut an zu schaffte Emmett es endlich seinen Kopf zu befreien und er fing auch wild an zu lachen,das steckte Carlisle an,der aus dem Auto ausgestiegen war und zu uns kam. Esme war die nächste die anfangen musste zu lachen,das steckte Rosalie und Alice an.

Es war einer dieser Lachanfällen,bei denen man einfach nicht mehr aufhören konnte,einem alles weh tat und man keine Luft mehr fiel vor lauter Lachen auf den Boden,Edward schaffte es nicht mich zu halten,da er sich selbst kaum auf den Beinen halten war mir ehrlich gesagt auch Bauch tat schon weh und mir blieb die Luft liefen die Lachtränen über die Wangen,während Edward vergeblich versuchte mich wieder auf die Füße zu stellen.

Jasper hielt sich den Bauch und bog sich förmlich vor Lachen,die Anderen schafften es auch nicht sich wieder auf die Füße zu stellen obwohl sie es wieder und wieder versuchten.

„Oh mein Gott,ich muss ins Bad!"Quietschte Alice."Ich glaube mir läuft was durch den Körper..."

„Ja und denk an meine Probe!"Rief Carlisle schien Millionen von diesen Plastikbehältern zu haben,immer wenn er einen brauchte,hatte er eine zur Hand.

„Also,ich garantiere dir nichts!"Schnaufte Alice.

„Oh!Ich muss auch ins Bad..."Sagte Rosalie erstaunt."Dieses Gefühl habe ich schon so lange nicht mehr gehabt."

„Ich zuerst!"Rief Alice und rannte wie ein Wirbelwind ins Haus um das Bad zu erreichen.

„Stop Alice!"Schrie Rosalie und hüpfte auf einem Fuß,offensichtlich überforderte sie die Situation völlig.

„Babe,du kannst doch das andere Bad benutzen."Versuchte Emmett zu helfen.

„Bist du irre?Ich geh doch nicht in das Bad in dem es die zwei da getrieben haben"Schnaufte Rosalie sauer.

„Das,oder du machst dir in die deine Entscheidung."Jetzt war Emmett beleidigt.

„Ay,was für ein unangenehmes Gefühl!"Rosalie drehte ihre Kreise im Garten.

„Es bleibt immer noch die Alternative mit den Bäumen!"Schlug Jasper vor.

„Klar,du musst ja auch nicht deinen ganzen Hintern zeigen."Zischte Rosalie.

„Na ja,ist schließlich eine Ausnahme."Sagte Esme."Wir nehmen mal nicht an,das das noch mal passieren wird."

„Ich glaube ich geh mal in den Wald."Sagte Rosalie versöhnlich.

„Ich komm mit!"Sagte Emmett.

„Du könntest vielleicht..."Sagte Carlisle und fing an in seinen Taschen zu suchen.

„Nein,ich kann das allein und vergiss es Carlisle!"Sagte Rosalie und verschwand in der Dunkelheit zwischen den Bäumen.

Ich hielt mich an Edward fest und versuchte mich zusammen zu reißen. Das viele Lachen hatte mich ganz schön mitgenommen und ich musste einfach fürchterlich merkte wie mein Gesicht brannte und seufzte etwas müde.

Ich sah wie Esme,mit der Hilfe von Carlisle wieder auf die Füße kam,Jasper versuchte das Emmett ihm verzieh.

„Nein Jasper,das ist mir egal."Knurrte Emmett."Wie hättest du dich den gefühlt,wenn ich dich angepinkelt hätte?Das hättest du mir auch nicht so einfach verziehen..."

„Gut,da hast du recht."Antwortete Jasper."Ich hätte wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert,oder sogar du weißt doch das es keine Absicht war."

„Sicher."Schnaufte Emmett."Ich weiß das es nicht zu kontrollieren ist...Aber...wie zum Teufel kannst du,in diesem deinem Magen,soviel Kapazität haben?"

Jasper lachte erleichtert,als er merkte das Emmetts Laune besser weniger der sauer auf ihn war.

Esme viel es am schwersten sich zu war einfach zu sehen,das durch diese pseudowissenschaftiche Experiment großer Schaden am Haus entstanden Ende hatte sie am meisten gelitten,wenn man die beachtlichen Verluste versuchte sie ein wenig zu animieren.

„Sei nicht traurig Esme. Ich bin davon überzeugt,das dich Alle für den entstandenen Schaden entschädigen außerdem ist es die perfekte Ausrede um neu zu dekorieren...meins du nicht?"Fragte ich sie,ich wollte einfach nur das sich ihre Laune bessert. Esme so wütend zu sehen,war das verwirrenste an das ich mich erinnern konnte.

Esme lächelte mich versöhnlich an.

„Danke Bella,ich weiß das du willst das ich mich besser fühle."Sagte sie."Aber ist schon gut und du hast ist die perfekte Ausrede um neu zu dekorieren...außerdem werde ich viele helfende Hände haben."Ihre Augen wanderten zu Edward. Der verdrehte resigniert die Augen.

„Sicher Esme,ich werde dich für das Bad und den Tisch entschädigen...und für alles Andere was du dir wünscht."Murmelte Edward und zog mich fester an sich.

Das Bad,mir wurde schon wieder ganz heiß als ich an das dachte was Heute dort passiert war. Edward bekam das selbstverständlich mit und sah mich zärtlich versuchte die Möglichkeit auszuschließen das sich das wiederholen wü Körper und meine Hormone würden dem mit Sicherheit nicht noch mal so einfach würde ihn diesmal bestimmt einfach fand die Idee gar nicht so verrückt und beglückwünschte mich selber dafür,das ich mental stumm war.

Wir wollten gerade wieder ins Haus gehen,als ein schrilles Kreischen aus dem Wald erinnerte mich wieder an Rosalie. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut,ihr wird doch wohl nichts passiert sein,oder doch? Ich war die vielen Überraschungen jetzt so langsam Leid. Edward versteifte sich und sah in den Wald,gleichzeitig hielt er Emmett,der in den Wald laufen wollte,am Arm erschien auch Alice wieder,wahrscheinlich durch den Schrei alarmiert... oder durch eine Vision?

„Alice."Murmelte Edward."Wie kann das sein...?Sollte etwa...?"

„Wölfe!Sie sind die Einzigen die meine Visionen stören. Deswegen habe ich keine Ahnung was los ist...und Rose?...kannst du sie hören? Geht es ihr gut?"

Emmett sah Edward unruhig an,er wollte die Antwort hö wunderte ein wenig,das er sich hat davon abhalten lassen zu Rosalie zu rennen,als er ihren Schrei gehört seltsames passierte,das war sicher.

„Sie ist aufgeregt,aber Ok." Murmelte Edward mit gerunzelter Stirn."Sie kommt jetzt."Sagte er und lies Emmett los.

Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Wald,da kam Rosalie,sie sah einfach nur fassungslos sah gar nicht glücklich aus,aber was mich jetzt mehr interessierte war,was die Wölfe damit zu tun hatten...Was hatte Jake jetzt wieder angestellt?

„Verdammte Köter!"Knurrte Rosalie und warf sich Emmett in die Arme."Ich werde sie in ihre Einzelteile sie sich dem Haus nähern."

„Was ist passiert Rose?"Fragte Emmett."Edward hat uns nichts gesagt."

„Und das wird er auch nicht."Zischte Rosalie."Nicht wenn ihm sein Hals lieb ist!"

Wir sahen sie Alle nervös verbarg Rosalie denn jetzt?Sie war anscheinend nicht verletzt oder so,wenn dann höchstens ihr zermarterte mir das Hirn,was konnte nur geschehen sein,das selbst Edward nichts sagte.

„Ich glaube wir haben Gesellschaft."Sagte Edward und sah in den Wald.

„Ich sehe nichts."Sagte ich und versuchte den Wald zu fokussieren.

Da nahm Edward mich und brachte mich ins Haus,die Anderen folgten seinem Beispiel sofort.

„Ich glaube wir brauchen eine neue Tür."Sagte Edward trocken.

„Was ist den los?"Fragte ich neugierig.

„Ich glaube dein vierbeiniger Freund hat entschieden das wir ihn zu tiefst beleidigt haben."Sagte Edward ernst aber ruhig."Er hat einige Freunde mitgebracht...er will seine Ehre wiederherstellen."

„Was haben die Wölfe vor?Sie werden doch nicht wegen einem simplen Scherz angreifen?"

„Sie werden nichts tun,was den Vertrag brechen würde."Murmelte Edward."Aber sie haben da so ihre Methoden sich zu rächen...und mir gefällt gar nicht was sie da so vorhaben."

„Was können wir tun?"Fragte Alice.

„Erstmal die Tür."Empfahl Edward.

„Wir machen eine provisorische."Sagte Emmett."Ich habe da noch Holz im Keller...ich gehe mal ne Runde basteln." Emmett verschwand durch eine Tür.

Rosalie sah aus,als ob sie gleich explodieren wü verstand mal wieder gar nichts,warum war sie jetzt nur so wütend?Vor ein paar Minuten hatte sie noch wie wild wollte wissen was da los war.

Mit all meiner Kraft,das war nicht viel,zog ich Edward in die Küche,damit Rosalie uns nicht hören schien zu merken was ich vorhatte,den er gab den Anderen einige Anweisungen,so das sie beschäftigt gab mir Zeit ihn zu fragen.

„Was möchtest du mein Schatz?"Fragte er mich mit seiner samtenen Stimme,mein Herz gab Gas.

„Ich möchte..."Murmelte ich und verlor mich in seinen Augen."Ich..."

„Ich frage mich ob es das gleiche ist das ich möchte."Sagte er gespielt unschuldig und zog mich zu sich.

„Edward ich,nein..."

Er ließ mich nicht ausreden und ich beschwerte mich auch gar Lippen eroberten meine und erstickten meine Hände streichelten über seinen harten und kalten Rücken,mein Herz wollte mir aus der Brust springen,als ich mich daran erinnerte das mich diese Lippen noch viel intimer geküsst hatten.

„Hhmmm,das gefällt ich muss etwas wissen."Sagte ich und hasste mich selber für meine Neugierde.

„Was?"Sagte er ohne seine Lippen von meiner Haut zu nehmen,sie wanderten zu meinem Hals und jagte mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

„Rosalie."Flüsterte ich und erreichte damit das er ein wenig von mir abrückte.

„Was ist mit ihr?"Fragte er neugierig und sah mir in die Augen.

„Sagst du mir was ihr passiert ist?"

Edward lächelte,aber ich sah auch Zweifel in seinem war sich nicht sicher ob er mir es sagen konnte.

„Komm schon, die Neugierde bringt mich um."Ich knabberte an seinem Kinn um ihn zu überzeugen.

Er schloss die Augen und genoss sichtlich meine war einfach sich ablenken zu lassen,wenn Edward so zu allem bereit erschien...wie noch nie. Für einen Moment vergaß ich all meine Fragen,ich ging zwei Schritte auf ihn zu,so das er gegen die Wand öffnete er die Augen.

Ich ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen,ich küsste ihn und drückte ihn mit meinem Körper gegen die Zittern durchlief meinen Körper. Edward stöhnte rau und legte seine Hände um meine hätte noch Stunden so weitermachen können,dachte ich und ließ meine Hände seinen Oberkörper erkunden und mich pickte die Lust sie bis zu dem Knopf seiner Hose gleiten zu lassen.

Plötzlich und in einer gar nicht menschlichen Geschwindigkeit,stand ich plötzlich mit dem Rücken an der Wand.

„Ich will auch ein wenig spielen."Hauchte er mir ins Ohr,selbst seine Stimme ließ mich zittern.

Er drückte mich sanft gegen die Wand,seine Brust rieb leicht an meiner,seine Hände wanderten an meinen Rippen nach unten bis zu meinen Hü einer Hand hob er mein Bein an und legte es sich um seinen Körper,dadurch rieb mein Geschlecht gegen seines. Ich stöhnte gar nicht leise auf,das erinnerte uns daran wo wir waren.

„Wir verlieren schon wieder die Kontrolle."Murmelte er und legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter."Aber ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde das es mir nicht gefällt."

„Das sehe ich auch so."Antwortete ich ihm atemlos.

„Aber es ist eine sehr gute Art,mich um etwas zu du das ab jetzt immer so machst,werde ich dir so gut wie nichts ausschlagen können."Sagte er lachend.

„Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern was ich eigentlich fragen wollte."Sagte ich immer noch auf Wolke sieben.

„Ich werde deine Erinnerung auffrischen,es hatte was mit Rosalie zu tun..."

„Oh ja,Rosalie."

Edward nahm meine Hand und sagte lächelnd.

„Versprich mir das du nichts sagen wirst."

„Ich sage nichts."Versprach ich.

„Es ist da etwas ein wenig unangenehmes passiert,als Rosalie...eh...im Bad war."

„Was?"Er ließ sich wirklich alles aus der Nase ziehen.

„Sie hat einen der Wölfe getroffen..."Sagte Edward langsam."...sie sind nicht zufällig hier,sie kamen wegen der Sache mit wollen eine Erklärung...und vielleicht auch eine Entschuldigung..."

„Und was hat jetzt Rosalie damit zu tun?"

„Na ja...sie ist über einen gestolpert...Collin."

„Und?"

„Also,gut..."Edward wurde nervös."Er und sie haben sich getroffen...als sie...das...also das mit dem Bad gemacht hat...lange Rede kurzer Sinn. Collin hat mehr von Rose gesehen,als er sich gewünscht hatte..."Edward zog eine Schnute.

Mir stand jetzt der Mund offen. Collin hatte den Hintern von Rosalie gesehen?Gott,sie war zurecht wütend...und da hatte ich auch den Grund für ihren Schrei.

„Aber das war noch nicht alles..."Murmelte Edward."...Collin war noch als Mensch unterwegs...und,na ja ich glaube seine Hormone haben ihn überwältigt...er hat Rosalie geküsst."

„WAS!"Rief ich,Edward sah mich warnend an.

„Rose hat ihn auf seinen Platz verwiesen."Sagte Edward leise lachend."Aber da war der Kuss schon geraubt...Rose hatte Heute mehr Intimität mit Collin,als mit Emmett in einer Woche. Außerdem bringt die Scham sie um...du weißt ja wie die Wölfe ticken,das ganze Rudel weiß jetzt wie Rosalies Hinter aussieht und das ein Wolf einen Vampir geküsst hat. Sie sind jetzt ein wenig frenetisch..."

„Und wie geht es Collin?"

„Es geht ihm schon besser...etwas verschreckt,aber er befürchtet jetzt nicht mehr auf Rose geprägt zu haben ihm versucht zu erklären was passiert ist,aber er ist noch so der gebrochene Kiefer wird schnell wieder heilen."

„Rose hat ihm den Kiefer gebrochen!"

„Ja!Aber ich verstehe noch immer nicht,wie ein Wolf einen so schlechten Geschmack haben kann...unglaublich."Wunderte sich Edward.

Draußen waren Geräusche zu hören,wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer,Emmett war gerade mit der Tür fertig fragte mich was Emmett wohl zu dem kleinen Zwischenfall sagen würde,wenn er es wüsste natürlich.

Es klopfte am Fenster.

„Jakob."Murmelte Edward.

„Hey Blutsauger."Rief die mir so bekannte Stimme Jakes."Wir erlauben euch nicht mit eurem Hexenzauber weiter zu machen...ihr habt uns jetzt schon zwei mal mich,dann habt ihr Collin verhext und werdet ihr uns Kennenlernen!"

„Hexerei?"Schrie ich fast."Wovon redet er ...der hat das doch wohl nicht geglaubt?"

„Der Alkohol hat ihm anscheinend die Gehirnzellen eingerostet."Bemerkte Jasper.

„Moment!"Sagte Emmett und drehte sich zu uns."Wer zum Teufel ist Collin?"

„Eh,ein neues Mitglied des Rudel."Murmelte Edward.

„Und wieso sagen sie das wir ihm etwas getan haben...wir haben ihn ja nicht mal gesehen."Rief Alice,genervt von dem wölfischem Überfall.

„Sie scheinen sich geirrt zu werde mit ihnen reden."Sagte Carlisle.

„NEIN!"Schrie Rosalie."Will sagen,das bringt doch nichts..."

„Hey!"Rief Jakob wieder."Wir gehen wenn ihr uns die Hexe ausliefert."

„Was?"Fragten alle unisono.

„Alice?"Fragte Jasper verwirrt.

„Hey,halt mich da raus."Rief Alice und machte einige Schritte zurück."Das ich die Zukunft sehen kann,macht mich noch lange nicht zur Hexe!"

„Wovon redest du?"Fragte Carlisle Jake und ging zum Fenster.

„Wir wollen die Hexe,damit sie den Zauber aufhebt...die blonde Hexe."

„Rosalie?"Fragten wir alle gleichzeitig und sahen zu Rosalie.

Rosalie war wie gelähmt und hatte große sah zwischen Edward und Emmett hin und her ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Wir haben keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst."Schrie Emmett sauer weil sie seine Frau erwähnt hatten.

„Sie weiß genau wovon ich rede."Schrie Jake."Sie hat Collin verhext als sie ihm ihren bleichen Hintern gezeigt hat...wir wollen das sie den Zauber aufhebt mit dem sie dafür gesorgt hat,das Collin sie küsst..."

Rosalie hatte jetzt Augen wie Untertassen und sah Emmett besorgt an.

„Babe,ich kann das alles erklären..."Sagte Rose und zitterte leicht.

„Du hast einen dreckigen Hund geküsst...und ihm... was gezeigt?"Schrie Emmett,seine Augen waren schwarz vor Wut.

Oh,oh...


	16. Rachegelueste!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Nandir77.

Danke fuer die Reviews!

Rachegelüste!Emmetts POV

Ich sehe rot,rot,rot...ich weiß das meine Ehefrau ein Monument von einer Frau ist,die beste die es in Forks gibt und im ganzen Staat...wahrscheinlich im ganzen soll nicht heißen das Alice nicht gut aussah,nur das sie irgendwie in Probengröße war...alles so klein...und außerdem war sie meine Schwester und ich mag ja vieles sein,aber ich war nicht pervers. Esme ist schön...aber sie ist... meine Mutter. Bella,Bella ist hübsch,aber ich mags lieber etwas üppiger... außerdem,würde ich den Teufel tun und in irgendeiner anderen Form an sie eifersüchtiger, jungfräulicher, verklemmter...Ok,jetzt nicht mehr ganz so verklemmter Bruder,würde es mitbekommen und mich in die Hölle war ,nicht mal hinsehen...obwohl,sie war nicht unsexy...Rose durfte nie erfahren das ich das dachte.

Aber jetzt wieder zu dem Problem,das Jemand seine dreckigen,hündischen Augen auf das himmlische Gesäß meiner Frau geworfen das konnte ich auf gar keinen Fall durchgehen lassen. Dafür wird der Köter teuer schrie gerade viel und laut,und ich glaube ich spuckte sogar ein wenig,aber ehrlich gesagt dachte ich Edward sah mich grinsend an,er wusste das mein Hirn langsam arbeitete,der Rest war mehr als erschreckt. Vor allem Rose,die Arme dachte bestimmt das ich jeden Augenblick platzten würde...Mmmm...trotzdem,selbst so erschreckt, fand ich sie ,ich würde ihr diese Bluse ausziehen und sie in unser Zimmer bringen um...

„Emmett!"Knurrte Edward und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Na ja,Ed hat ja Recht,ich war irgendwie vom Hauptproblem abgelenkt worden...ja,das letzte mal hatte ich rot gesehen... klar,der stinkende Hund hatte etwas gesehen was mir gehörte...jetzt würde er mich Kennenlernen.

„Wo ist der räudige Hund?"Schrie ich schön laut,damit sich Alle erschreckten.

Es schien zu funktionieren,ich sah durch die Scheibe wie Jakob bleich wurde und zu seinen pelzigen Freunden erklärte ihnen sicher,das ich nach dem Skalp von einem von ihnen verlangte...und nicht nur das,ich hatte eine unglaubliche Lust ihm seine Eier in den Mund zu Wolfsfell würde sich bestimmt gut über Esmes Kamin machen

„Sie wollen Rosalie."Murmelte Edward.

„Das denke ich mir."Schnaufte ich."Wer würde sie nicht wollen nachdem er ihren..."

„Das meine ich nicht!"Unterbrach mich Ed."Sie wollen sie damit sie den angeblichen Zauber aufhebt."

„Sind die irre?"kreischte Rosalie."Ich habe nur gepinkelt...und ihr seid Schuld,Perverslinge,weil ihr eure sexuellen Impulse nicht bremsen konnte,musste ich in den Wald anstatt das ich das Bad benutzen konnte."Warf sie Bella und Edward vor.

„Wie Bitte?"Rief Bella seltsam verändert."Du willst uns etwas von sexuellen Impulsen erzählen?Ich habe noch nicht mit Edward geschlafen und du...man muss Ohrenstöpsel benutzen um dein Heulen nicht zu hören."

Rosalie verzog das Gesicht.

„Neidische Kuh,ich habe wenigstens ein Sexualleben und muss nicht mit diesem Weichei Händchen halten,weil er sich nicht traut endlich ein Mann zu sein..."

„Was?"Schrie Bella fast schon hysterisch.

„Was du gehört hast Kindchen.."Zischte Rosalie."...ich habe jemanden der mich durch und durch befriedigt,meinen Em und der ist kein Weichei..."

„Du hast Edward Weichei genannt?"Kreischte Bella."Du bist durchgeknallt und verrückt,soweit ich weiß ist Edward viel mehr Mann als Emmett...oder muss ich dich an den Vibrator erinnern?"

war ein Tiefschlag...wieso meinte Jeder mich an Größen und so einen Unsinn zu ,ich hätte Rose den Apparat vielleicht nicht schenken sollen...

„Blöder Mensch!" Schrie Rosalie wütend."Ich bin wenigstens nicht sexuell frustriert und obwohl ich Apparate benutze,muss ich nicht darum betteln das man mich anfasst...wie rührend!"

„Idiotischer Vampir!"Kam die prompte Antwort von Bella."Das wirklich gute lässt auf sich warten...du hast gesehen was ich einmal haben werde...beneide mich Idiotin!"

Ich weiß nicht wer von uns erstaunter war,Edward oder war als wenn man zwei Katzen kämpfen und sie jetzt noch ein wenig Schlamm hätten,dann...

Wiedereinmal konnte ich meine Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen,Edward verpasste mir einen kräftigen Schlag gegen die die Mädels machten weiter.

„Das wahrscheinlichste ist,das er es nie schaffen wird dich richtig an zufassen!"Schrie Rosalie."Er ist ein Angsthase und hat viel zu viel Vorurteile."

„Ha,da liegst du falsch...wir hatten einen exzellenten Anfang..."

„Oh,endlich!Und wenn das alles ist zu dem Edward fähig ist?Was für ein trauriges Leben Bella...hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht das er nicht mehr macht,weil er impotent ist?Mir würde es nicht gefallen du zu sein..."

Mir fiel alles aus dem ging jetzt wirklich zu weit und sie zog Ed viel zu sehr in das Ganze mit rein,ein wütender Edward war das schlimmste was einem passieren Edward schien besorgter über Bellas Worte zu sein als über die von Rosalie...

Edward hielt Bella fest an der Taille,sie sah so aus als ob sie sich jeden Augenblick auf Rose stürzen war klar das Bella keine Chance hätte,aber es war erstaunlich was für einen Mut diese Mädchen hatte.

„Ich kratz dir die Augen aus du Schlange!"Kreischte Bella.

„Oh,da habe ich wohl eine sensible Ader getroffen,du arme...stirbst als Jungfrau und wirst als Jungfrau wieder geboren!Und wenn die Jungfräulichkeit auch nicht umkehrbar ist?Hast du daran schon gedacht?"

„Durchgeknallte,freizügige Blondine!Du magst es dich zur Schau zur stellen,nicht?Aber ich hier sind keine Mädchen zu verführen...Lesbierin!"Schrie Bella.

Ich rannte los und fing Rosalie in der Luft ab,bevor sie Bella an den Hals springen konnte. Edward hätte sie nicht an Bella heran gelassen,das war ich wollte nicht das sich noch mal so eine Tragödie wie die mit Jasper. Das währe gar nicht lustig.

„Gott,jetzt entspannt euch mal!"Rief Alice verärgert.

„Ist ja wie im Irrenhaus."Knurrte Jasper.

„Du meinst Rosalie."Murmelte Edward."Sie ist die einzige Irre. Bella hat mich nur verteidigt..."

„Halt den Mund du verklemmter Masturbierer."Zischte Rosalie.

Wow,was für ein schmutziges Mundwerk meine Rose hatte...Ist es schlimm wenn mich das anmacht?Dachte ich verwirrt. Na ja,ein wenig pervers vielleicht...

Mich traf ein Schlag an den hörte mein Bruder auf sich in meinen Kopf zu schleichen?

„Lass mich denken Edward!"Maulte ich.

„Dann denk was normales!"Antwortete er.

„Weist du was?Sie hat Recht."Schnautzte ich ihn sauer an."Wann hörst du auf zu masturbieren und entschließt dich endlich sie zu erlegen?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an Kleiner."Knurrte Edward."Denk lieber darüber nach wie du den Hintern deiner Frau aus den Köpfen der Hunde bekommst!Es ist verdammt lästig ihn ständig sehen zu müssen."

„Verdammt!"Schnaufte hatte ich doch glatt vergessen.

Ich fing an nachzudenken,während sich Bella und Rose mit Blicken töteten...Mmmm...mir war da etwas verdammt brillantes eingefallen...

Edward sah mich erstaunt an,dann grinste er vergnü,ich brauchte ihm nichts zu erklären.

„Gut,glaubst du das du sie überzeugen kannst so nah ran zu kommen?"Fragte mich Edward. Die Anderen sahen uns neugierig war sauer,weil sie durch die Wölfe nicht sehen konnte was wir planten.

„Selbstverständlich,ich bin Emmett..der verkappte wirst schon sehen."Sagte ich durfte natürlich nichts erfahren,damit es echt wirkte.

„Was verheimlichst du mir Emmett?"Fragte Rose intuitiv.

„Keine sorge Babe. Ich sorge nur dafür das niemals wieder einer seine Augen auf die falschen Stellen wirft."

Es fühlt sich richtig gut an,eine Idee zu haben die Edward unterstützte. Sonst unterstützte er mich nie.

„Es wird für deine interessante Idee hilfreich sein wenn du nach tankst. Meinst du nicht?"Fragte Ed.

„Nicht nur ich Bruder!"Antwortete ich.

Edward zog die Stirn kraus.

„Ich weiß nicht ob..."Fing er an.

„Es ist einfach,einfach laufen lassen."Unterbrach ich ihn.

Es gefiel mir das Alle mich ansahen und keinen Plan hatten worüber wir Moment lang fühlte ich mich wie Edward,weise und nicht für lange...nie könnte ich so langweilig sein.

„Ist Ok. Ich machs um dir zu helfen...und gleichzeitig dem Hund eins auszuwischen."Sagte Edward.

Ich sah wie Bella sich versteifte als er den betrunkenen Wolf erwähnte. Wie er das nur aushielt mit de ach so guten Freund?Ich würde vor Eifersucht toben.

„Keine Panik werde deinen Jake nicht verspreche ich dir."Sagte Ed.

Bella beruhigte sich etwas.

„Versprochen?"Fragte sie.

„Selbstverständlich."Sagte Ed würdevoll."Mehr noch...ich werde nicht mal auf zwei Meter an ihn heran gehen."

Ich lachte Bella wüste was sich hinter den Worten Edwards verbarg,währe sie gar nicht glü er wurde sein Wort halten.

„Gut,fangen wir an."Sagte ich und nahm einige Flaschen Gin,das war alles was wir übrig gelassen hatten."Auf das Wohl der Wölfe."

Und wir diesmal brauchten wir es wirklich.

„Könntest du mir verraten was ihr plant?"Fragte Bella,sauer weil sie sich ausgeschlossen fühlte.

„Du wirst schon sehen."Edward nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich hasse es mental blind zu sein!"Quietschte Alice.

Edward ging zu Carlisle und sah mich bedeutend an.

„Carlisle,wir brauchen etwas von deinem Wissen."Sagte Edward.

Carlisle lä war immer glücklich wenn man ihn brauchte.

Ich ging zu ihnen...ich konnte es kaum erwarten!


	17. Eine sehr schmutzige Idee!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Nandir77.

Danke PortmanAngel fuer deine Reviews!

Eine sehr schmutzige Idee!Edwards POV

Emmetts Idee war ein wenig ekelig,besser gesagt sehr ich fand das die Hunde es verdient hatten.

Ich musste mit Carlisle reden um einige Informationen zu bekommen und heraus zu finden ob Emmetts Idee funktionieren würde.

„Also Carlisle."Sagte ich als wir es und bequem gemacht hatten."Konntest du herausfinden woraus unser sogenannter... Urin besteht?"

„Ja,Dank Alice und Esme habe ich das dafür nötige bekommen..."

Mit einer Handbewegung hielt ich Carlisle auf,bevor er zu sehr ins Detail gehen hatte nicht das geringste Interesse daran zu erfahren,wie er an die Proben gekommen war. Früher oder später würde ich es eh aus seinen Gedanken erfahren.

„Gut,die Antworte ist,es ist zu 95% das Gleiche was auch eingefüllt wurde...Alkohol."Sagte Carlisle feierlich.

„Wow,ich habe 15 Jährigen Scotch gepinkelt!Was für eine Verschwendung."Bemerkte Emmett.

„Hauptsächlich Alkohol."

„Und die restlichen 5%?"Fragte ich neugierig.

„Gute restlichen 5% sind Körperflüssigkeit...Hormone..."Erklärte Carlisle.

„Geruch?"

„100% Vampir."Antwortete Carlisle.

Genau das wollte ich hören.

„Und was kannst du uns über die Brech-Attacke Jaspers sagen?...Das war gar nicht Cool."Sagte Emmett und zog eine Schnute.

„Oh,das ist auch Körper sind anders als die der Menschen,aber das Grundprinzip ist ähnlich,nur das wir nichts von dem ausscheiden was wir zu uns nehmen...wir assimilieren ,der viele Alkohol hat so zusagend unseren Organismus verstopft...und der hat sieh einen Weg gesucht auszuscheiden was ihm zu viel war. Jasper hat sehr schnell getrunken und dem Körper keine Chance gegeben ihn durch den natürlichen Weg zu hat ihn mit einem Schlag abgestoßen,was zu Jaspers Brech-Attacke geführt Rest von uns hat langsamer getrunken,so das wir den Alkohol auf natürlicherem Weg ausscheiden konnten..."Erklärte Carlisle.

„Oh...das hätte ich nicht erwartet."Sagte Emmett verblüffte.

„Du hast wirklich etwas von dem verstanden was Carlisle gesagt hat?"Fragte ich interessiert.

„Bah,nichts einfacher als gesagt,wenn du langsam trinkst musst du pinkeln,wenn du es übertreibst und schnell trinkst musst du ko...brechen,wenn du langsam und gemessen trinkst wirst du ,nicht?Was klar ist,ist das wir es nicht assimilieren..."

„Das hätte ich nicht besser erklären können."Sagte Carlisle und grinste stolz.

„Und steht in deinen Notizen auch ,das der Alkohol Gehirnzellen wachsen lässt?"Scherzte fand es unglaublich,das Emmett das alles verstanden hatte.

„Du bist hier nicht der Einzige mit Hirn."Schnaufte Emmett.

„Ich werde es mir merken."Antwortete ich.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"Fragte Emmett.

„Ich wusste doch das deine Intelligenz begrenzt ist."Murmelte ich und bekam dafür einen Schlag gegen die Schulter."Ist ja gut...ich erkläre es dir Idee wird funktionieren,aber ich musste wissen,ob sie außer schmutzig auch demütigend ist."

„Du meinst wegen dem Geruch?"Brillant,der alte Emmett war wieder da.

„Ja war deine Idee die Hunde anzupinkeln und das werden wir auch tun...obwohl ich nicht mehr so genau weiß,wann ich auf die Idee gekommen bin dem ich will das sie es nicht so schnell vergessen werden... sie werden für einige Tage nachhaltig nach purem Vampir duften,selbst wenn sie versuchen es sich abzuwaschen.."Erklärte ich.

„Hey,das gefällt mir!"Rief Emmett aufgeregt."Und verspürst du schon Lust dich zu entleeren?"Fragte Emmett delikat.

„Noch nicht..."Sagte ich."...vergiss nicht das ich es noch nicht gemacht habe...und es ist irgendwie merkwürdig."

„Ist ganz einfach...lass es einfach laufen,denk daran und du wirst merken wie etwas in dir läuft."Erklärte mir Emmett.

Ich fand das Gefühl einfach nur beängstigend. Wie sollte ich reagieren?Mit Glück wird es irgendwie normal konnte mich an dieses menschliche Bedürfnis nur wage erinnern,nach so vielen Jahren kam es mir vor als ob ich es noch nie gemacht hätte.

„Gut,ich glaube wir können den Plan bald umsetzten."Sagte ich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Bauch spürte."Du musst jetzt ein wenig Schauspielern Emmett...wenn du kannst."

Ich sah zu Rose und hoffte einfach nur das sie ihn nicht tötete.

„Also Babe...tut mir Leid,aber ich muss das für die Familie tun..."Sagte Emmett ernst."Es heißt jetzt,du oder wir."

Der Gesichtsausdruck Rosalies wechselte in einer Sekunde, von erstaunt zur absoluten nächste war,das Emmett sie sich über die Schulter warf, wie ein Sack Kartoffeln.

„Liefern wir die Hexe aus."Sagte Emmett dramatisch.

„Ok."Sagte ich.

„Was zum Teufel glaubt ihr was ihr da macht?"Kreischte Rosalie."Lass mich runter du Idiot,oder du wirst es mindestens für die nächsten tausend Jahre bereuen...!Und das gilt auch für dich Edward,wenn Emmett mich nicht runter lässt mache ich Brennholz aus deinem Piano!"

Ich lachte war unmöglich das sie sich von Emmett befreien konnte,obwohl ich das mit dem Piano gar nicht witzig fand.

„Edward,Emmett Stop!Seid ich verrückt?"Schrie Alice und folgte uns.

„Edward!"Schimpfte Bella.

„Was?Du musst doch einverstanden sein...du wolltest ihr doch die Augen auskratzten."Antwortete ich ihr.

„Aber ich...wollte nicht..."Stotterte Bella,ohne es selbst zu glauben.

Ich hätte sie gerne beruhigt und ihr erklärt das nichts passieren wird,aber die Hunde mussten das Theater glauben,oder wir waren verloren...na ja,Rosalie währe es.

Wir schafften es die provisorische Tür,die Emmett gebastelt hatte,auf zu machen und gingen waren sie in ihrer .

„Hey,Sam Jakob!"Rief ich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Das traut ihr euch nicht!"Kreischte Rose wieder.

Der große schwarze und der rotbraune Wolf richteten sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und kamen langsam auf uns sah zu Emmett,der nickte und kniff mir ein Auge zu.

Idiot,dachte ich.

Als sie ungefähr 15 Meter von uns entfernt waren,blieben sie stehen und knurrten.

„Wir könnten uns was besseres vorstellen,aber es heißt jetzt sie oder wir."Beantwortete ich ihre Frage nach unseren Absichten.

„Ich schwöre euch,das nicht ein einziges heiles Teil von euch übrig bleibt wenn ich hier lebend raus komme!"Schrie Rosalie und trat in die Luft."Lass mich sofort runter Emmett du Witzfigur."

„Ihr seid ja wahnsinnig,lasst sie runter!"Rief Alice hinter mir.

„Mmmm...ich glaube ja das sie es verdient hat."Meinte Jasper.

Es wirkte alles sehr natürlich und die Wölfe hatten sich überzeugen war ein Glück,das Alice durch die Wölfe nichts sehen konnte,so war sie ehrlich besorgt,der einzige entspannte war Jasper und das obwohl wir ihm nichts gesagte spürte bestimmt unsere Laune...

Von meiner Familie kamen eher Gedanken der Wut,Verwirrung,Sorge und konnten nicht glauben was sie da sahen,aber das war ja auch der Sinn des Ganzen.

Die Wölfe gaben sich Anweisungen und Jake verschwand zwischen den Bäumen,um als Mensch wieder zu blieb in gebührendem Abstand stehen.

„Es reicht jetzt mit euren merkwürdigen Ritualen."Sagte Jake."Wir wollen die Hexe,damit sie ihren Fluch aufhebt,seid Collin sie geküsst hat ist er wie ein wir wollen auch keine Opfer mehr für irgendeinen Fledermaus-Gott oder ähnliches...das werden wir in den Vertrag mit aufnehmen."Sagte Jake ernst.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe um nicht laut los zu lachen,während Emmett redete.

„Wenn ich euch Rosalie ausliefere,werdet ihr die Cullens nicht mehr belästigen...und wir sind quitt!"

„Abgemacht!Aber wir wollen sie,das ist die Bedingung."Sagte Jakob.

„Was macht ihr mit ihr?"Fragte ich.

„Das geht dich nichts an."Antwortete mir Jake und verschränkte die Arme.

„Das finde ich nur fair."Rief Emmett und setzte Rosalie ab.

„Du übergibst mich an diese perversen Hunde?" Fragte Rose bekümmert.

„Tut mir Leid Babe,aber besser du als ich."Sagte Emmett.

„Du bist ein erbärmliches,verkümmertes Arsch..."

Jakob knebelte Rosalie und hielt ihre Arme verteidigte sich nicht und ich konnte die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen Arme tat mir schon ein wenig Leid,aber es würde ihr nichts war nur ein kleiner bitterer Schluck,für eine perfekte Rache.

„Ich kann das gar nicht mit ansehen!"Schrie Emmett übertrieben dramatisch,das schien aber keinen zu sah wie er durch die Tür ins Haus verschwand.

„Ich sehe mal nach Emmett,dem scheint es gar nicht gut zu gehen."Sagte ich und verschwand ebenfalls durch die Tü vorbeihuschen flüsterte ich Alice noch zu,das sie uns vertrauen soll und sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen soll.

Als wir im Haus waren,gingen wir durch die Hintertür wieder raus und kletterten schnell aufs gut daran Vampir zu sein ist,das wir es völlig lautlos durchführen konnten.

Vom Dach aus hatte ich einen perfekten Ausblick auf die Szene unter mir und sah wie Jakob sich von Rosalie zurück zog,er wollte sicherlich die Form ändern. Als Wolf hatte er mehr Kraft und er wollte mit einem Vampir bestimmt kein Risiko eingehen auch wenn dieser gefesselt nützte das aus um sich Rosalie zu nähern und ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Rosalie fing an uns mit den Augen zu suchen,sie war jetzt vor gewarnt. Ich sah wie sie langsam näher zum Haus ging.

Schnell konnten wir sehen wie sechs riesige Wölfe,in perfekter Formation leise näher gut koordiniert flankierten sie Rosalie. Ich brachte mich auf dem Dach in eine bessere Position.

„Gut,wir haben die perfekte Position."Flüsterte Emmett.

„Ja!Wie sieht es mir der Munition aus?"Fragte ich.

„Gut...glaube du?"

„Keine Ahnung...ich glaube ich kann etwas machen..."Antwortete ich unsicher.

Ehrlich gesagt,war ich mir überhaupt nicht sicher,aber ich würde es auf jeden Fall versuchen.

Als die Wölfe sahen das Rosalie sich dem Haus näherte,wurden sie etwas sie keinen von uns sahen,konnte ich in ihren Köpfen sehen das sie sich stärker fü waren so darauf konzentriert Rosalie zu bekommen,das sie nicht bemerkten das wir sie waren sie nur zehn Meter von uns entfernt.

„Genial,es läuft so wie wir geplant hatten."Murmelte Emmett."Es war gut das wir noch was getrunken haben."

„Nur fünf Meter mehr."Sagte ich erwartungsvoll.

Die Wölfe machten die letzten Schritten,jetzt mit mehr Vertrauen. Bella und Alice ersticken einen Schrei,ich wusste nicht ob es Theater war oder nicht,es sah zumindest sehr echt merkte das sie sich nicht vorstellen konnten zu was die Cullens fähig waren.

„Zwei Meter noch."Murmelte ich.

„Präpariere die Waffen!"Flüsterte Emmett.

„Präpariert!"

„Fertig!"

Einen Meter noch und da waren sie.

„Feuer!"Rief ich,machte den Reißverschluss in Blitzgeschwindigkeit auf und...ließ es laufen,wie Emmett es gesagte hatte.

Bei mir dauerte es einige Sekunden mehr als bei Emmett,aber dann lief zielte auf die Köpfe der Hunde...und badete sie in Vampir-Urin...er duftete übrigens echt Mädchen lachten und Schrien als wir die Hunde duschten.

„Da hast du Idiot!"Schrie Emmett und zielte auf Collins Kopf."Keiner starrt auf den Hintern meiner Frau und kommt ungestraft davon!"

Ich konnte gar nicht aufhören zu lachen,das sorgte dafür das ich noch mehr pinkeln musste...Teufel,wie viel hatte ich den getrunken?

Als Bella zu mir rauf sah,schämte ich mich ein wenig,so was machte man ja auch nicht alle Tage,außerdem konnte ich eh nicht aufhören,also ließ ich laufen...das Gefühl der Erleichterung war unbeschreiblich.

Schnell ergriffen die Wölfe knurrend und jaulend die waren im ersten Augenblick wie gelähmt gewesen vor Überraschung und deswegen leicht zu treffen. Jake hatte zufällig das meiste abbekommen,ich hatte direkt auf seine Mähne ich hatte mein Versprechen gehalten,keinen Finger hatte ich an ihn gelegt.

Als wir endlich aufhören konnten,kletterten wir schnell von Dach und gingen ins Haus,dort warteten alle auf uns.

„Du riesengroßer Blödmann!"Rosalie warf sich Emmett in die Arme.

„Ihr seid schon verdammte Schweine!"Quietschte Alice."Gefällt mir,obwohl es ein wenig stillos ist."

„Gott Edward!"Rief Bella."Das du zu so etwas fäh..."

Ich ließ sie nicht Lippen verschlossen ihren Mund,als ob es lebensnotwendig für mich wä verlangen nach Bella stieg diese Nacht immer mehr an,anstatt abzunehmen.

„Sehr gut,gute Lektion für die Wölfe."Rief Carlisle aufgeregt.

„Die Armen werden Tagelang nach Vampir duften!"Lachte Esme.

„Sie haben es so gewollt!"Bemerkte Jasper.

„Armer Collin...er ist doch nicht geprägt?"Fragte Bella besorgt.

„Nein Schatz."Antwortete ich ihr lachend."Er ist nur ein wenig geschockt,aber das wird vergehen."

„Armer Jake."Murmelte Bella.

Ich lachte nur,der Flohteppich hatte es verdient.

Wir lachten alle noch herzlichst,als ich mit einem mal wie einen Schrei die giftigen Gedanken Jakobs hörte.

„Verfluchter Hund,wird der den nie müde?"Knurrte ich.

„Was ist den jetzt schon wieder los Edward?"Fragte mich Bella genervt.

Ich zögerte einen sie wirklich wissen was Jakob plante?Oder sollte ich es einfach nur verhindern?

„Warte!"Sagte ich einfach und verschwand.

Ich fand ihn schnell,jetzt wo er so gut roch war es ich schneller war als der Vorleger,konnte ich,obwohl mir etwas schwindelig war,ihm das Band schnell hatte vorgehabt es Charlie zu tief Jakob doch manchmal sinken konnte...Besser wenn Bella das nicht erfuhr.

Wieder zu Hause versuchte ich unentdeckt in mein Zimmer zu kommen,aber irgendwie erwischte mich Bella immer und das obwohl sie kein Vampir war.

„Was versteckst du da vor mir?"Fragte sie.

„Nichts."Antwortete ich und versuchte das Band zu verstecken,ohne Erfolg!

„Edward!"Ihr Ton warnte mich.

Ich gab mich geschlagen und zeigte ihr das Band.

„Jakob!"Rief sie plötzlich."Verdammter räudiger Hund!"

„Ja,er wollte es Charlie war wohl seine Rache."

Bella wurde rot,ob aus Scham oder Wut war mir nicht ganz klar,sie vergaß sogar fast zu atmen.

„Atme Schatz."Sagte ich und streichelte ihr übers Haar."Er hat es ja nicht gemacht."

„Ja,weil du es verhindert Verräter!"Schrie sie.

„Er war blind vor Wut Bella...hör auf ihn zu verfluchen,sonst bereust du es später nur."Sagte ich sanft.

Ich nahm sie fest in den Arm und wir gingen in mein Zimmer.

Nachdem ich das Band an einem sicheren Ort versteckt hatte,drehte ich mich zu ihr und wollte sie nach Hause bringen.

„Komm Schatz,ich bring dich nach Hause,es ist schon spät..."Ich stolperte über die Bettkante und landete, auf meinem Hintern sitzend, auf dem Bett. Wow,ich war wohl doch betrunkener als ich dachte.

„Du kannst so nicht fahren."Sagte Bella und setzte sich neben mich."Außerdem ist es gar nicht so spät."

„Schatz,es ist spä nur schon fast 3 Uhr Morgens...Charlie wird uns umbringen."

„Wenn das so ist..."Sagte sie und kam näher."...will ich aus einem guten Grund umgebracht werden."

Lange bevor ich reagieren konnte,sah ich die Entschlossenheit in ihren Alkohol hatte mich langsam gemacht und das spielte gegen mich. Bella saß auf mir bevor ich reagieren konnte.

„Bella!"Versuchte ich völlig nutzlos mich zu widersetzen,ich wurde zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Sshht."Sie küsste mich.

„Mmmm."Schafte ich zu artikulieren,während Bella ungeschickt mein Hemd aufknöpfte.

Ich hätte mich aufsetzen sollen,aber das war unmö Kopf,oder besser gesagt,das ganze Zimmer drehte blieb einfach keine Kraft mich zu der Alkohol oder Bella Schuld an meinem Schwindel waren,konnte ich auch nicht so genau auch immer...mir gefiel es.

Ich merkte nicht wie Bella ihren Pulli auszog,sonst hätte ich es ich sie ansah und mir einfiel das sie keinen BH trug,nahm mir mein Verlangen den Atem.

Sie schlängelte sich über meinen Oberkörper,ihre nackte Brust drückte gegen meine und verursachte mir eine Art Gä hätte schwören können das ich spüren konnte wie in meinem Inneren Hitze aufstieg,obwohl das unmöglich unseres vorherigen Abenteuers schossen mir in den Kopf,gemischt mit dem Gefühl von Bellas heißer Haut auf meinem Körper lösten sie eine Reaktion zwischen meinen Beinen aus...

Meine Hände entwickelten eine Eigenleben,obwohl mein Verstand mir sagte das ich die Notbremse ziehen sollte machten meine Hände einfach was sie ergriffen ihre Brüste die sich mir entgegen reckte. Verführerisch!Bella versteifte sich bei meiner Berührung und stöhnte auf.

Das wurde verdammt wollte gleichzeitig aufhören und weitermachen,aber der Alkohol beeinflusste mich noch immer,mein Hirn und mein Körper hatten keinerlei Kommunikation miteinander...

Da fühlte ich wie mein letztes bisschen Vernunft in einer Wolke des Verlangens verschwand,Bellas Lippen hatten meinen Mund verlassen und waren zu meinem Hals gewandert,sie biss mich direkt unter meinem Ohr,sicherlich sehr kräftig,und Wellen der Lust durchliefen meinen Körper und machten mich fast kampfunfähig. Da kam mir eine Idee.

„Bella."Murmelte ich.

„Nein."

„Hör mir bitte einen Moment zu."Bat ich sie.

Sie sah mich ein wenig genervt an,abwartend.

„Bella,das Problem bin immer ich weil ich dich verletzen könnte."Sagte ich langsam."Und wenn ich gar nichts mache?Du kannst mit mir machen was du willst...mit der Bedingung das ich keinen Finger rühren werde einfach hier liegen...könntest du das aushalten?"

„Aber selbstverständlich!" Sie grinste zufrieden.

Und ich ließ mich das erste Mal komplett fallen.

Bellas warme Finger fingen an mich auszuziehen,dann hörte ich wie ihre Sachen auf den Boden fielen.

Meine Muskeln versteiften sich vor beste was ich machen konnte,war mich zurück zu halte um das bisschen Kontrolle was ich noch hatte nicht auch noch zu schloss ich die Augen,um durch den visuellen Kontakt die Situation nicht noch heißer zu machen.

Einen Moment lang hörte ich nicht das kleinste Geräusch und konnte auch Bellas Körper nicht mehr spü Spannung brachte mich um,ich wollte sie spü wurde mir mein Wunsch erfüllt. Ihre Lippen küssten mich in der intimsten Weise die es wurde noch schwindeliger,meine Hände krallten sich in die Matratze laut stöhnte ich immer und immer wieder ihren Namen.

Plötzlich spürte ich sie nicht mehr,wenn sie so weitermachte würde sie mich wirklich noch war kurz davor meine guten Vorsätze über Bord zu werfen,sie zu packen,unter mir festzuhalten und sie nie wieder weg zu lassen.

Bella setze sich auf mich,es ging ein neuer,warmer Duft von ihr aus der den Duft ihres Blutes noch bei weitem übertraf. Sie stütze sich auf meiner Brust ab,mir wurde klar was sie vorhatte...automatisch hob ich meine Hüften an, um ihr so nah wie möglich zu sein...

Da wurden wir unterbrochen!


	18. Frustration und Seligkeit!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Nandir77.

Danke fuer die kommt das letzte Kapitel.

Frustration und Seligkeit!Bellas POV

Ich schwebte in den Wolken,kurz davor mit Edward Liebe zu hatte zugestimmt und ließ mich machen was ich Traum wurde versuchte es ruhig angehen zu lassen,jeden Augenblick aus zu kosten...mir gefiel zu sehen wie Edward sich am Bett fest krallte und es machte mich fast wahnsinnig als ich hörte wie er meinen Namen stö ließ sich komplett fallen und schloss seine hätte es gefallen seine Arme um meinen Körper zu spüren,aber für den Moment war ich damit zufrieden das er sich mir eine Chance würde ich mir auf gar keinen Fall entgehen lassen...und es gefiel mir die Kontrolle zu übernehmen.

Als ich gerade dabei war mich meinem Verlangen hinzugeben,klopfte es verzweifelt an der Tü sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf,rannte in die am weitesten entfernten Zimmerecke und bedeckte mich mit dem ersten das mir in die Hände fiel.

Es war Alice!

„Leute...verzeiht mir,aber es ist wichtig..."

„Das hoffe ich für dich wenn du weiterhin mit deinem Kopf zwischen deinen Schultern rumlaufen willst."Knurrte Edward frustriert.

„Ja...das versichere euch...ihr solltet besser runter kommen...es ist Charlie,und er ist gar nicht glücklich."

Mir lief es kalt den Rücken runter und ich erstickte einen Herz schaffte es noch schneller zu schlagen als es es eh schon hörte das Edward sich wie ein Blitz im Zimmer bewegte und unsere Sachen zusammen !Hier!Das bedeutete nichts gutes,warum war er hierher gekommen und hatte nicht angerufen.

„Leute?"Flüsterte Alice.

„Ja...wir kommen sofort!"Sagte Edward und Alice verschwand.

„Bella,wir müssen nach unten gehen."Flüsterte Edward.

„Ja."Sagte ich erschrocken.

„Hier hast du..."Edward gab mir meine Sachen und drückte mir sanft die Schulter.

Ein kalter Luftzug traf meine nackte Brust,wahrscheinlich von der Schnelligkeit mit der Edward sich zwei Sekunden war er fertig,ich hatte es noch nicht mal geschafft den Pulli von der Hose zu unterscheiden.

„Edward wie währe es wenn du das Licht anmachst?Ich sehe nichts!"Murmelte ich.

„Ich sehe dich."Sagte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

„Dann gibt es ja keinen Grund um das Licht auszulassen...mach es schon an."

„Aber...dann kannst du mich sehen."Sagte er.

Ich verstand sollte den daran jetzt so schlimm sein?Ich musste mich anziehen uns zwar musste was immer es auch war warten.

„Mach es schon an."Sagte ich noch einmal genervt.

Als das Licht anging war ich für einen Moment blinzelte ein paar mal,da stand Edward,komplett angezogen fast neben der Tür...und er hatte eine gigantische Erektion.

Jetzt verstand ich warum er das Licht nicht anmachen wollte.

Er sah mich mit einem unergründlichen Blick an,die Lippen halb geöffnet und sehr Haare fielen ihm ein wenig durcheinander über die Augen und mit seinen Händen in den Hosentaschen,versuchte er etwas zu verstecken was nicht zu verstecken Welle der Lust schwappte über mir zusammen,ich wollte einfach nur über ihn herfallen. Er sah so verletzlich,so...sexy aus.

„Bitte..."Sagte er mit erstickter Stimme."...könntest du dich anziehen?"

„Hilfst du mir?"Fragte ich verspielt und vergaß für einen Moment das Charlie-Problem.

„Bella...Bitte!"Flehte er.

„Ok!"

Ich näherte mich ein wenig dem Bett und versuchte mich mit dem zu bedecken was ich in der Hand hielt,das gelang mir nicht so richtig. Edward stöhnte verzweifelt,ich konnte nicht verhindern stolz auf die Wirkung zu sein die ich anscheinend auf Edward machte mich vergeblich auf die Suche meines Slips,irgendwie war ich mir nicht sicher ob ich ihn angehabt , oder ihn schon bei der Badezimmer-Aktion verloren beschloss ich einfach die Hose anzuziehen,um das zu tun musste ich die Sachen aus der Hand stand wieder nackt vor Edward. Sein Blick brannte sich regelrecht in meine merkwürdig,sonst flüchtete er immer oder drehte sich weg,jetzt war er wie ließ mir schön viel Zeit um meine Hose zu richten und dann einen Fuß hinein zu stecken.

„Das ist gar nicht gut."Murmelte Edward.

Plötzlich war er hinter mir,bückte sich ein wenig und half mir meine Hose Hände streiften meinen Po,ich stöhnte blieb nicht unbemerkt,Edwards Hände zitterten als er mir den Bund meiner Hose zurecht rückte.

„Edward."

„Das ist..."

Er brachte den Satz nicht zum Ende,sondern drehte mich um,sah mir tief in die Augen und umarmte mich Lippen eroberten meine mit einem leidenschaftlichen ließ mich erobern, unser Kuss wurde frenetisch und Edwards Hände wanderten zu meinen zog mich leicht von ihm weg und seufzte.

„Sag mir das ich aufhören soll!"Bat er mich.

„Ist es das was du willst?"Fragte ich ihn zweifelnd.

„Nein."Sagte er."Aber wenn du es nicht tust,garantiere ich für nichts."

„Gut,ich will nicht das du aufhörst."Sagte ich bestimmt.

„Verdammt!"

Ein knurren entwich seiner Brust,und ich flog sprichwörtlich aufs Bett. Edward war über mir,seine Hände erkundeten fieberhaft meine Brüste,seine Lippen küssten frenetisch meinen Hals.

Meine Hüften hoben sich,ich wollte seine Erektion spüren,er stöhnte in meinen Mund,das verursachte mir eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Kö wollte ihn so sehr das es weh tat und meine Lippen brannten von seinen Küssen.

Ein sehr kleiner Teil meines Hirns erinnerte sich an das was man uns über Charlies Anwesenheit gesagt ich es nicht wollte schaffte ich es meine Lippen von seinen zu lösen und versuchte ein Worte zu artikulieren.

„Ch...Charlie."Stotterte ich und versuchte wieder zu mir zu kommen.

Edward reagierte mal eben gar Gesicht war zwischen meinen Brüsten vergraben,er küsste und leckte sie , zeichnete Linien auf sie und machte mich wahnsinnig.

Da hörten wir wie Schritte die Treppe herauf kamen,Carlisle sprach übertrieben laut und Charlie hörte sich ganz schön sauer an.

Mein Herz setzte einige Schläge aus und Edward reagierte sprang aus dem Bett und stand plötzlich neben seinem Augen waren schwarz und er hatte seine Gesichtszüge noch nicht unter Kontrolle,aber er sah mich voller Liebe fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar,dann kam er zu mir und zog mir den Pulli bedeutete mir still zu sein,leise öffnete er sein enormes Fenster und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Ich war für eine Sekunde perplex,aber als ich wieder Charlies Stimme hörte legte ich mich schnell aufs Bett und tat als ob ich Ahnung ob sie mir das abnahmen aber es war einen Versuch wert.

Carlisle redete beruhigend auf Charlie ein.

„Entspann dich,sie schläft bestimmt."Sagte Carlisle,ein missbilligendes Brummen Charlies war die Antwort.

„In seinem Zimmer?"Fragte Charlie.

„Sie schläft."Sagte Alice."Und es ist bestimmt keine gute Idee sie aufzuwecken."

„Das will ich mit eigenen Augen sehen."Murmelte Charlie und drückte auf die Türklinke.

Die Tür ging auf und ich versuchte ruhig und langsam zu atmen,damit es so aussah als ob ich hoffte nur das keine Spuren von dem zurückgeblieben war was hier beinahe passiert wä würde sich hoffentlich dezent verhalten und mich schlafen lasse.

„Bella?"Fragte er besorgt.

Selbstverständlich antwortete ich regte ich mich nicht,dann bewegte ich ein Bein als ob ich es mir bequemer machen wollte.

„Ich habs doch gesagt!"Bemerkte Alice.

„Sie ist schon vor einer Weile eingeschlafen...während sie auf Edward wartete."

„Und wo ist der Junge?"Fragte Charlie zweifelnd.

„Er musste nach Seattle etwas erledigen."Erklärte Carlisle mir perfekt kontrollierter Stimme. „Und es scheint spät geworden zu sein."

„Verdammt spät."Sagte Charlie zweifelnd.

Genau da schellte Carlisles Handy.

„Edward."Sagte Carlisle mit einen perfektem besorgtem Ton."Wo bist du?Wir machen uns schon sorgen"

Ich konnte Edwards Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung hören,er erklärte etwas.

„Verstanden."Sagte Carlisle."Nein,ihr geht es gut...aber sie wartet immer ist hier. Mmmm,ich sag es ihm. Edward will dich sprechen Charlie."Carlisle schien ihm das Handy hin zuhalten.

Charlie schien zu zögern,Es entstand ein unangenehmes seufzte Charlie und schien das Handy zu nehmen.

„Edward."Hörte ich Charlie ein Murmeln und dann wieder Charlie."Weiß ich nicht...es ist nur das ich nervös wurde...Nein,es ist wegen dem was Jake mit gesagt hat...ich kam um es zu prüfen...nein ich werde sie nicht wecken... Wenn der Doktor nichts dagegen hat,kann sie bleiben...in deinem Zimmer...allein!Ja Ok...Tschüs."

Er schien das Handy wieder an Carlisle zurück gegeben zu haben.

„Ist Ok Sohn,das ist kein beeile dich bitte,es ist schon verdammt spät."

„Siehst du Charlie,alles in bester wir können unten auf Edward warten wenn dich das beruhigt. Aber lass Bella schlafen,gehen wir runter und trinken sagst du?"

Sie schlossen die Tür und gingen nach unten,ich konnte hören das Charlies Stimme schon viel ruhiger klang.

Ich wartete einen Augenblick bis ich sicher war das sie mich nicht hörten,dann sprang ich auf und rannte zum Fenster.

„Edward?"

„Hier Bella."Edward erschien zwischen den Bäumen.

„Komm rein."Sagte ich ihm.

„In einer Sekunde."Er rannte aufs Haus zu.

Einen Augenblick später erschien er am Fenster,er hatte nicht das geringste Geräusch umarmte mich als ob er mich seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Hast du mitgehört?"Fragte ich ihn.

„Ja."Sagte er."Ich werde wohl so in 15 Minuten zurück kommen...die Sachen von Alice die ich im Auto habe werden die Ausrede bestätigen. Bist du Ok?"

„Ja,ich werde noch ne richtig gute Schauspielerin."Sagte ich grinsend.

„Sieht ganz so aus."

„Aber..."Murmelte ich traurig.

„Was ist passiert?"Fragte er alarmiert.

„Jakob..."

„Der ist ein verdammter..."Sagte Edward mit unterdrückter Wut."Ich konnte nicht herausfinden was er genau zu Charlie gesagt Gedanken waren zu konfus,aber ich glaube das es gesagt hat das wir Sachen machen...und hat ihm gar nicht gefallen...ich weiß nicht ob er noch mehr gesagt hat."

„Er hat echt verdient was ihm vorhin passiert ist."Schnaufte ich sauer.

„Ja."Lachte Edward."Obwohl es mir Leid tut das du das mit ansehen musstest."

„Dafür brauchst du dich nicht zu hatte einen perfekten Ausblick."Sagte ich.

„Bella!"Schimpfte Edward.

„Gehst du nach unten?"

„Ja,ich werde meinen großen Auftritt haben...aber ich muss den Köter noch das Fell über die Ohren ziehen...es ist unglaublich das er seine Lektion noch nicht gelernt hat."

„Das sehe ich auch so,jetzt geh und hab deinen Auftritt."Sagte ich.

„Wir sehen uns wenn Charlie weg ist...ich liebe dich."Sagte er und sprang aus dem Fenster.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl setzte ich mich wieder aufs analysierte es ein wenig und kam dann war das nervte mich so langsam.

Wenn Charlie nicht gewesen währe,würde ich jetzt glücklich und zufrieden in Edwards Armen schlafen...und mich nicht fühlen als ob mir etwas das war alles Jakes war nur mit ihm los?Hatte der Alkohol ihn zum Idioten gemacht?

Ich umarmte mich selber und stellte mir vor das es Edward währe...das war alles gar nicht einen Gelegenheit würde ich mit Sicherheit nie wieder bekommen und alles wegen Jakob...ich würde ihn dafür noch bezahlen merkte wie die die Wut in mir hoch stieg und natürlich kamen mir die Trä in dem Moment in dem ich Edward hatte,genau in dem Moment als er mir sein Ok gegeben hatte...musste das verdammtes Pech.

Ich legte mich aus Bett und wollte einfach warten bis dieser ganze Wirrwarr endlich zu Ende unten konnte ich Stimmen hören und am lautesten die von Neugierde übermannte mich,ich ging zur Tür und machte sie einen Spalt breit auf,um zu lauschen.

„So ist es...Deswegen bin ich der Meinung das sie nicht so oft allein sein sollten...ich kenne die Jugend...sie sind nicht sehr verantwortungsbewusst."Sagte Charlie.

„Also ich kann dir versichern,das Edward nicht so ist für sein Alter sehr erwachsen und korrekt...obwohl ich das als ein Vater nicht sagen sollte."Kam es von Carlisle.

„Ja,ich muss zugeben das ich das auch schon bemerkt Beschützerinstinkt ist ein wenig zu ausgeprägt."

Ich musste über Charlies Misstrauen er wüsste.

Von weitem konnte man jetzt den Motor des Volvos hören. Edward war auf dem Weg,ich machte die Tür ein wenig mehr auf.

„Da kommt Edward."Sagte Alice.

„Er hat lange gebraucht."Bemerkte Jasper.

„Ich hab gar nicht gemerkt das er weg war...ich dachte das er in seinem Zimmer ist."Sagte Emmett lachend.

Ich hatte eine unheimliche Lust ihm dieses Lachen aus dem Gesicht zu wieder mit seinen dummen hörte ich Edwards samtene Stimme. Selbst von weitem konnte ich ihm nicht widerstehen.

„Ich habe nicht erwartet das ihr Alle noch wach seid."Murmelte Edward.

„Wir konnten nicht schlafen."Sagte Esme."Wir konnten dich nicht erreichen und dann haben wir von dem Unfall auf der Schnellstraße gehört."

„Ja."Unterbrach Charlie."Da war ein schwerer Unfall auf dem du im Stau?"

„Ja,ich kam einfach nicht weiter."Antwortete Edward.

„Das ist sollte Jakob mich anlügen?"Murmelte Charlie.

„Also,das kommt darauf an was Jakob dir gesagt hat."Sagte Edward absolut ruhig.

„Na ja,er hat mir gesagt das du und Bella trinken würdet...und das er euch in einer ...eh...zweideutigen Situation gesehen hat...und das ihr es abstreiten werdet."Erklärte Charlie ein wenig nervös.

„Da lag Jakob völlig ist schwer das alles zu machen,wenn ich gar nicht hier war."Sagte Edward.

„Es kann sein das er das dachte weil wir uns ein Glas gegönnt haben. Möchtest du einen Schluck?"Fragte Carlisle.

„Ich sollte nicht...ich bin im Dienst."Murmelte Charlie.

„Wie schade,dieser 25 Jährige Whisky würde dir schmecken."Sagte Emmett.

„25 Jährig!"Murmelte Charlie staunend."Na ja,ein Schluck wir mir schon nicht weh tun."

Wenn es etwas gab dem Charlie nicht widerstehen konnte dann war es ein Bier und ein guter Glück trank Charlie ein wenig und entspannte sich.

Ich war verzweifelt wie eine Katze in einem Käfig,während alle Anderen unten saßen und sich fröhlich unterhielten. Edward konnte nicht mal nach oben kommen,Charlie würde einen Herzinfarkt lange sollte ich den hier eingesperrt bleiben?

Da hörte ich wie Jemand ans Fenster Edward...ich rannte zum Fenster und machte es weit auf.

„Edward?"Fragte ich in die Dunkelheit.

„Nein."Sagte eine Stimme und dann wurde ich gepackt und eine Hand verschloss meinen Mund damit ich nicht Schreien konnte.

Für einen Moment wusste ich nicht wer zum Teufel es sein konnte,da wurde mir die extreme Körpertemperatur bewusst.

Verdammt!

„Jakob!"Kreischte ich als ich meinen Mund frei bekam.

„Du kannst mir später danken."Sagte Jakob und rannte los.

„Lass mich runter!Was zum Teufel glaubst du eigentlich was du hier machst."

„Verhindern das du glaubst den du?"

„Was sagst du da?Bist du irre?"

Jakob blieb einen Moment stehen und ließ mich runter.

„Nein,die irre bist kannst du mit diesem Blutsauger schlafen wollen?Dabei wirst du sterben."

„Du bist wahnsinnig Jake."Schrie ich ihn an."Glaubst du ich weiß nicht was ich mache?Edward würde mir nie weh tun... außerdem ist das verdammt nochmal mein Problem und nicht deines."

„Du weißt ja nicht was du sagst...er würde dich zerstören."

-Schön währs-rutschte es mir in Gedanken raus.

„Das geht dich nichts an...und das du mich entführt hast...wenn Edward das erfährt bringt er dich um."

„Das will ich sehen."

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl."

Edward. Ich hatte ihn nicht kommen hö versteifte sich erst,dann zitterte er und verwandelte sich zum Wolf.

„Bella,geh von dem Hund weg."Sagte Edward mit drohendem Ton.

„Edward,bitte will nicht das ihre euch weh tut."Bat ich.

Jakob knurrte und zeigte seine Reißzähne,das war verdammt beeindruckend und ich machte instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Edwards starker Arm zog mich zu sich.

„Jakob,das ist das letzte mal das du dich in unsere Beziehung einmischt!Verstanden?"Knurrte Edward.

Jakob baute sich zur vollen Größe auf knurrte lauter,warf den Kopf in den Nacken und Bellte rau.

Da fiel mir auf das Edward nicht allein gekommen war. Jasper und Emmett standen an seiner Seite und hatten dicke Seile dabei.

„Du wirst es bereuen das du Bella aus meinem Haus entführt hast!"Knurrte Edward.

Ich wollte es verhindern,aber es ging viel zu zwei Sekunden waren Edward uns Jakob gesprungen und trafen mit einem lauten Knall in der Luft zusammen.

„NEIN!"Schaffte ich zu schreien,aber sie waren nur noch ein wirres Durcheinander auf dem realisierte gar nicht das Jasper und Emmett sich näherten und in Sekunden war alles vorbei.

Jakob lag auf dem Boden,die Vorderbeine und auch die Hinterbeine gefesselt,seine Schnauze mit Klebeband verschnürt,der Arme war nur noch ein Bündel.

„Ich habe dir gesagt das du es bereuen wirst."Sagte Edward,ordnete sich die Kleider und fuhr sich durchs Haar."Jetzt wirst du dafür bezahlen. Emmett?"

„Bereit."Sagte Emmett und zeigte einen Apparat den ich noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Was ist das?"Fragte ich nervös.

„Du wirst es gleich sehen."Sagte Jasper und zog die Fesseln fest.

Jetzt konnte ich sehen was es war...sie wollten Jakob scheren wie ein Arme wand sich,aber es war unmöglich zu Menge Haare fielen zu Boden und sie legten eine rosige Haut frei.

Als sie fertig waren,war Jakob das groteskeste was ich je gesehen sah furchtbar aus,wie ein übergroßes Schweinchen.

Emmett und Jasper banden ihn los,während Edward mit einem Ruck das Klebeband von seiner Schnauze riss.

Die Wut und Scham Jakobs war zitterte und jaulte laut,während er mich verschämt ansah.

„Du hast es so gewollt."Sagte Edward und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn."Du hättest Charlie da nicht mit rein ziehen und noch weniger meine Freundin klauen sollen...und jetzt verschwinde,wenn du nicht willst das wir mit dem Ritual weitermachen,das wir vorhin unterbrochen haben."

Jakob zögerte nicht eine Sekunde und rannte wütend knurrend in den Wald.

Jasper,Emmett und Edward schlugen sich auf die Schultern und beglückwünschten sich. Edward grinste nahm mich in den Arm und gab mir einen Kuss und ich fühlte mich wieder wie zu Hause.

„Hat er dir was getan?"Er sah mich prüfend an.

„Nein."Versicherte ich ihm.

„Gehen wir nach Hause."Sagte Jasper lachend und umarmte Emmett.

„Wartet,was ist mit Charlie?"

Edward lachte und umarmte mich wieder.

„Um Charlie brauchst du dir keine Gedanken zu glaube Carlisle hat ihm mehr Whisky gegeben als er vertragen kann."Erklärte mir Edward.

„Was?"Sagte ich erstaunt."Charlie ist...?"

„Betrunken!"Urteilte Emmett.

„Völlig und absolut!"Fügte Jasper hinzu.

„Tut mir hatten wohl vergessen das er nicht wie wir ist!"Sagte Edward.

Das erste was ich sah als wir zum Haus kamen war das die zerstörte Tür ersetzt worden der Garten war wieder in Ordnung gebracht,von dem Desaster war nichts mehr zu sehen. Edward bemerkte mein erstauntes Gesicht.

„Wir haben Übung darin Zerstörungen schnell zu Esme hat viele Pflanzen im Gewächshaus hinterm Haus."

„Und es hilfreich etwas vom Schreinern zu verstehen!"Sagte Emmett und schlug gegen die neue Tür.

„Unglaublich!"War das einzige was ich sagen konnte.

Kaum durch die Tür,hörte ich Charlie er das wirklich?

Als ich ins Wohnzimmer kam,sah ich Charlie mit der fast leeren Whisky Flasche auf dem Sofa. Carlisle saß ebenfalls lachend neben ihm,Alice saß auf der Rückenlehne,Rosalie im Sessel und feilte sich gelangweilt die Nägel.

„Bells!"Rief Charlie als er mich sah.

„Charlie...was machst du?"Fragte ich unsicher.

„Ich feiere mit der neuen Verwandtschaft."Antwortete er mit schwerer Zunge."Da ihr ja heiraten wollt...muss man das ja feiern,oder nicht?"

„Der Meinung bin ich auch Schwiegervater!"Sagte Edward lachend.

„Und du passt gut auf mein Mädchen auf!"Schrie Charlie."Oder ich werde dir die Eier abschießen!"

Gott,was war nur mit sah zu Edward,der war unwillkürlich zusammngezuckt,obwohl er wusste das es unmöglich war das Charlie ihm das schämte mich für Charlie.

„Tut mir Leid Edward."Murmelte ich.

„Ist schon Ok...er ist betrunken...in dem Zustand redet man Unsinn."

„Sicher!"Sagte Jasper.

„Und wie!"Murmelte Rosalie.

„Ich werde nie wieder trinken...mir brummt der Kopf."Maulte Alice.

„Mir auch."Bemerkte Esme.

„Aber ihr könnt nicht abstreiten das es aufregend war!"Lachte Emmett.

„Und zerstörerisch!"Beschwerte sich Esme und sah zum Bad.

Charlie lachte immer noch dusselig und machte dumme Scherze.

„Was für ein schönes Mädchen Rosalie doch nur das sie immer so verbiestert aussieht...wenn sie ab und zu mal Lächeln würde währe sie viel hübscher!"Sagte Charlie lachend.

Rosalie stand schnaufend auf.

„Wunderbar."Sagte sie und verschwand genervt die Treppe rauf.

Ich hielt mir den Mund zu um nicht zu lachen,Edward hatte damit keinen Schwierigkeiten,er lachte laut,Emmett hatte den Kopf gesenkt,wahrscheinlich damit man sein Grinsen nicht sah.

„Ich glaube du solltest jetzt aufhören zu trinken Charlie."Sagte Carlisle lachend.

„Neeeiinnn!...trinken wir noch ein machen wir etwas zusammen."Maulte Charlie.

„Carlisle hat recht Charlie."Sagte Edward und ging zu Charlie.

„Nein."Sagte Charlie ernst."Du wirst mir mein Mädchen nicht wegnehmen...und deswegen mag ich dich hoffe für dich das du sie respektierst."

Ich seufzte und schlug mir die Hände vors hatte mir noch gefehlt,Charlie mit gelockerter Zunge.

„Alice,meine süße Alice."Kam es jetzt von Charlie."Wusstest du das,wenn du nicht so jung währst,ich dich sofort heiraten würde?"

Mir fiel alles aus dem Gesicht und ich war nicht die stand der Mund offen,das hatte sie wohl nicht kommen gesehen.

Jasper zog sauer die Stirn kraus,Edward hatte Augen wie Untertassen.

„Wie schmeichelhaft Charlie...aber ich bin vergeben."Murmelte Alice.

„Ich glaube nicht das Jasper deswegen sauer ist,nicht wahr?Ist doch nur ein Kompliment...du bist einfach hübsch."Sagte Charlie.

„Es reicht bring dich nach Hause."Sagte ich.

„Nach Hause?Nein...ich will hier bleiben...mit dem Doktor."

„Nein Charlie,es ist schon spät und du musst Morgen fahren jetzt...Edward hilf mir bitte."

Edward half mir Charlie von Sofa zu heben und ich merkte wie schwer er war. Emmett kam mir zur Hilfe und nahm seine trugen ihn zum Auto und setzten ihn auf den Beifahrersitz.

„Tschüs Carlisle,Alice...Küsschen... Esme...dich mag ich..."Rief Charlie.

„Ja ja Chef ."Sagte Emmett.

„Gott Charlie."Schimpfte ich.

„Fährst du?"Fragte Edward.

„Ja,es sieht nicht gut aus wenn du fährst,bei mir wissen sie wenigstens das ich seine Tochter bin."Erklärte ich.

„Gut,ich fahre mit dem Transporter hinter euch."

Wir schlossen die Tür,Charlie war fast eingeschlafen und murmelte immer noch irgendwelchen Unsinn.

„Das wars also?"Fragte ich und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich bedaure es auch,ich wollte es wirklich machen."Sagte Edward und streichelte mit übers Haar.

„Ich auch."

„Das wir sich nicht wiederholen."

„Ich habe befürchtet das du das sagen wirst."Antwortete ich enttäuscht.

„Es ist doch nur zu deinem Besten Bella und das weißt du."

„Vor kurzem hast du da noch anders drüber gedacht."

„Da war ich nicht ich selbst..."Sagte er."Du verdienst etwas besseres,als dein erstes Mal mit einem betrunkenen Vampir zu haben...das ist gar nicht romantisch."

„Ja ja."Sagte ich resigniert.

„Schatz,du weist was ich für dich empfinde...ich begehre nur dich...und du machst mich wahnsinnig."

„Du hast viel zu viel Selbstkontrolle."Murmelte ich und ging von ihm weg.

„Das stimmt nicht,vor einem Moment hatte ich gar keine...und wenn Charlie nicht gekommen währe..."

„Dann währe ich jetzt die glücklichste Frau der Welt!"Unterbrach ich ihn.

Er sah mich zärtlich an und zog mich in seine Arme.

„So dickköpfig."

Ich machte mich von ihm los und ging lustlos zum startete ihn und machte mich auf den Heimweg.

Langsam fuhr ich von der Auffahrt der Cullens,Edward fuhr hinter mir her.

Was für eine war alles so verrückt und ich war Edward so nah gewesen... wie noch hatte er ja recht und wir sollten warten.

Schnell kam ich zu Hause an,Edward kam direkt hinter parkten die Autos und Edward kam um mir mit Charlie zu helfen.

Charlie schlief jetzt fest,so das Edward ihn ohne Probleme in sein Zimmer tragen konnte.

„Ich werde ihn nicht ausziehen!"Sagte Edward als wir Charlie in sein Bett gelegt hatten.

„Keine Sorge,wir lassen ihn so."Sagte ich lachend.

Wir machten die Tür zu und ich ging zu meinem Zimmer.

„Bleibst du?"Fragte ich ohne viel Hoffnung.

„Ich glaub nicht."Sagte er ein wenig traurig.

„Ist Ok,ich habe ja nur bis ich mich umgezogen habe."

Ich nahm meinen Pyjama und ging ins wusch mich,putzte mir die Zähne und zog mich ich fand das ich vorzeigbar war,ging ich zu Edward.

Der lag nicht auf dem Bett sondern stand am Zeichen,er würde sofort gehen.

Ich warf mich aufs Bett und wartete das er mich ansah.

„Ich sollte gehen."

„Ich weiß."

„Bist du Ok?"Fragte er und kam näher.

„Klar."Sagte ich mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Edward beugte sich über mich um mir einen Abschiedskuss zu streichelte meine Lippen und ich konnte nicht verhindern mich an ihn zu krallen um den Kuss zu reagierte er nicht,aber dann gab er auf und drückte mich aufs legte sich zu mir und streichelte meinen Rücken.

Er stöhnte auf.

„Bella,ich sollte gehen."Flüsterte er.

„Nein."Antwortete ich und drückte mich an ihn.

„Schatz..."Murmelte er,zog sich aber nicht zurück.

Seine Lippen wanderten meinen Hals hinunter und seine Hände spielten mit dem Saum meines Shirts.

Jetzt oder musste die Initiative setzte mich auf ihn,küsste ihn und riss mit al meiner Kraft an seinem Hemd so das die Knöpfe in alle Himmelsrichtungen reichte jetzt mit der Vorsicht.

Edward sah mich mit großen Augen an,ich zog schnell mein Shirt aus.

„Bella."Murmelte er erstaunt und sah mich verlangend an.

„Fass mich bitte an..."Bat ich.

Er sah mich an und Arme war in einer verdammten Zwickmühle,das konnte ich in seinen Augen sehen.

Er seufzte und schloss die sah ihn an und wartete.

„Edward?"

„Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen."Sagte er,bestimmt aber ohne sich zu bewegen.

Ich fühlte mich mal wider abgelehnt und mir schossen die Tränen in die Augen.

Edward drehte sich und jetzt lag ich unter ihm.

„Aber.."Sagte er und streichelte meine Wange."Wir können alles Andere machen!"

Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da gehört hatte.

„Praktizieren wir?"Fragte er mit rauer Stimme die mir einen Schauer durch den Körper jagte.

„Ja."War alles was ich sagen konnte.

Da nahm Edward mich fest in den Arm,küsste mich und seine Hände verloren sich in meiner Hose und ich...nun,ich ließ ihn forschen...

Ich glaube das sich ab Heute einiges zum besseren ändern wird.

Trinken wir drauf!


End file.
